When a saiyan-man goes to school
by ssj benny
Summary: Garlic Jr. is back and bigger problems are on the way for Gohan and Videl.
1. Murphy's law

This fan fiction is based during the time Gohan goes to high school. There is a small difference between this story and what really happened. I won't say what the difference is as it will be discovered soon within this chapter. The story is the same as the amine up until now. It starts off when Gohan enters the classroom for the first time. Oh and by the way I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
1 Chapter 1: Murphy's Law  
  
"Class we have two new student starting today," An elderly man at the front at the front of the class shouted to try and stop the students from talking. As he spoke Gohan and an 18 year old boy with black hair, which is straight instead of spiky like Gohan entered the room, Gohan was very nervous, as he had never been to school in his life.  
  
"His name is Son Gohan," the elderly man said as he pointed towards Gohan, then he pointed towards the other boy "And he is called Greg summers." Then Gohan and Greg waved at the class "you could all learn a thing for Gohan is the only person to get a perfect test score," The elderly man continued "Now Gohan and Greg please find a seat,"  
  
"Up here," A orange haired girl shouted "There's two seats right here,"  
  
"Right," Gohan said to himself as he began to walk up to the orange haired girl  
  
"Hi I am Erasa," the orange haired girl said as Gohan reached the seat.  
  
"Hello there," Gohan said as he sat down in his seat.  
  
"Thanks for pointing out the seats," Greg said  
  
"It's all right, soon Gohan, were do you come from," Erasa was now looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"I come from the 439 mountain area," Gohan said as he was trying to avoid Erasa stare.  
  
"WHAT THAT'S AN 5 HOUR DRIVE HOW DO YOU GET HERE?" Erasa shouted with shock.  
  
"Excuse me young lady but I am trying to teach a lesson here," the elderly man at the front of the class almost shouted.  
  
"Sorry sir," Erasa looking down at her book then whispered to Gohan "you didn't answer my question,"  
  
"Oh I walk here," Gohan smacked his head mentally after he said.  
  
"You walk, ha ha good joke," Erasa trying to force as much sarcasm as possibly  
  
"I meant to say I get driven here," Gohan now remembering not to talk about his normal life.  
  
"Will you please stop talking NOW!" the elderly man still keeping his voice from shouting  
  
"Yes sir," Gohan and Erasa said in union  
  
"Well what about you Greg, were do you come from," Erasa asked  
  
"Well I am from …. Satan city, just moved," Greg said  
  
"Oh then have you heard of the Golden fighter Greg?," Erasa now leaned towards Greg  
  
"Yes I have," Greg looked at Gohan and smirked  
  
"Does he know it was me," Gohan thought then he said "Who is this Golden fighter?"  
  
"Oh he is just a guy with Golden hair and incredible strength," Greg answered Gohan still holding his smirk "And you know what he was warring brown pants, a white shirt and a black vest,"  
  
"That's right," A girl next to Erasa said  
  
"Really Videl, then that means Gohan and the Golden fighter ware the same cloths," Erasa sated.  
  
"They might even be the same person," Greg's smirk changed to an evil smile.  
  
"Don't be silly," Gohan had a nervous smile.  
  
The day went on with out much trouble until in was time for PE they were in the changing room and when Gohan got to his locker he heard a familiar voice say  
  
"How's the tail kid,"  
  
But when he turned around to see who said it to find nothing, and so continued to changed into his gym gear and went out to join the class. The class was split into two teams to play dodge ball. Gohan decided to not throw the balls but dodge them, after half an hour it was a stale mate between Gohan and a 18 year old guy with long blonde hair called Sharpner on one side and Greg and Videl on the other. Gohan was about to let himself be knocked out when he was hit by Greg's ball, the force of the ball knocked Gohan clean across the room.  
  
"Whoa," was all Gohan could say  
  
"Are you all right Gohan," Erasa asked him as she helped him up.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," Gohan said as he rubbed his chest. He wanted to watch the end of the game but it was all ready over. Then Greg walked over to Gohan and said "I sorry if I hurt Gohan I just got carried away with the moment," He then whispered so only Gohan would hear "Why don't you use your full strength,"  
  
"What do you mean?" Gohan asked with a worried look on his face  
  
"I know all about you saiyan," Greg whispered in a very familiar tone  
  
"What did you say," Gohan's face changed to a scowl  
  
"Sorry slip of the tongue," Greg walked of smiling.  
  
"I need a disguise other wise everyone will work out I am the Golden fighter, Bulma can help me," Gohan thought as he walked to the changing room. Gohan walked to the capsule corp. building (To make sure Greg would not have any proof he is the gold fighter) to see Bulma about a disguise.  
  
"So you want to fight crime but you don't want any one to know it's you," Bulma guessed.  
  
"Right," Gohan replied  
  
"Lucky for you I have built such a device, all I have to do is change it slightly wait here," Bulma walked off to her lab and a minute later she came back with a watch.  
  
"Put it on kid," Bulma said as she handed him the watch and Gohan did.  
  
"Now press the button on the side," when Gohan did his clothes changed in to a black suit with a green shirt, red cape, belt and a helmet.  
  
"Thank you Bulma now all I need is a name," Gohan thought  
  
"I know it's hard I mean superman is all ready taken," Bulma said as she left the room.  
  
"Lets see I'm a saiyan and a man so why not saiyan-man, no wait the great saiyan-man," Gohan thought out loud (And the legend was born).  
  
"That's a great name now why don't you go out and fight grime," Bulma said as she tried not to laugh in his face.  
  
"All right," Gohan though out the door and towards the town centre where there lucky happens to be a bank being robbed right now.  
  
Meanwhile at the bank a tall grey guy with pointy ears and three green spots on his head and 7 different demons were taking hostages.  
  
"Lord Garlic Jr. all the humans have been succoured," one of the demons kneads in front of the tall grey one as he spoke.  
  
"Excellent," Garlic Jr. walked over to one of the bank tellers "Please tell me the location of the vault,"  
  
"Over there," the bank teller pointed to the vault shaking  
  
"Thank you, Nicky, Sachno and Ginger you go and succour the gold, oh sorry to bother you again dear bank teller but could you sound the silent alarm,"  
  
"I all ready have," said shaking  
  
"Good thinking," Garlic Jr. walked to the centre of the room "Ladies and gentlemen you well not be harm or killed unless you disobey us,"  
  
The police arrived at the bank just when Garlic Jr. had stopped talking and a few seconds later Videl arrived.  
  
"This is the police please come out now with you hands up now," On of the cops said though his microphone.  
  
"Right I'm going out to talk to them so the rest of you take the gold and head home, I'm going to have some fun," Garlic Jr. said and as he left to go out the door the rest of his group disappeared from sight. Garlic Jr. walked down the steps towards the police, and the police pull out their guns.  
  
"This seams hardly my effort," Garlic Jr. sighed "All right who ever thinks they can take me, come and try it,"  
  
"I will," Videl shouted at him  
  
"Who are you," Garlic Jr smirked as he asked  
  
"I am Videl Satan daughter of Mr. Satan the man who beat cell, and you are,"  
  
"I am Garlic Jr. your executioner,"  
  
"All right that's it, take this," Videl jumped at Garlic Jr. and though a punch at his chest but when it hit she broke her hand.  
  
"arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh," Videl screamed as she fell to the ground holding her hand. Garlic Jr. raised his hand to her face and powered up a finger beam. Garlic Jr. was stopped when he was kicked in the face, he went flying across the street and smashed though a car and then into a brick wall.  
  
"Whom would dear strike me," Garlic Jr. shouted as he got up from the rubble left by the wall "Was it you clown,"  
  
"Yes but I'm no clown," Gohan (who is still dress up as the great saiyan- man) said.  
  
"Oh so sorry in that outfit you must be a jester," Garlic Jr laughed at Gohan  
  
"No I am The Great Saiyan-man, so evil doer beware," Gohan said as he went though many different poses with Garlic Jr.'s laughter only increasing.  
  
"Jester you have given me one hell of laugh and so I will spare you life,"  
  
"I afraid not you will pay for what you have done here,"  
  
"Don't worry kid we'll take it from here," a cop said as he walked over to Garlic Jr. with his hand cuffs out "All right pal you coming with me," were the last words he said, as Garlic Jr. punched him with such force that the cop exploded. And with that all the cops left to get back up and not get killed.  
  
"Why did you do that, you bastard," Gohan shouted at him  
  
"He bugged me, now for you me little jester," Garlic Jr. said on the brink of falling over with laughter  
  
"I am no jester," Gohan screamed  
  
"Any way don't bother trying to fight me, as you could be a million times stronger than me but you won't win,"  
  
"I know your immortal Garlic Jr.," Gohan informed him  
  
"How do you know that and know my name," Garlic Jr. said with a look of shock  
  
"I'm a friend from the past," Gohan said as he entered his fight pose (By the way Videl is still on the floor).  
  
"Gohan it's you, I can't believe you would grow up to walk around like that in public no less,"  
  
"I not saying I'm him, but could you please not sate it so loudly," Gohan asked as he checked no one was around to see if any one heard and spotted Videl smiling at him slightly.  
  
"Gohan I leave you with two options 1. save the city 2. fight an immortal being," Garlic Jr. knowing Gohan would go with option 1.  
  
"All right I chose option 1," Gohan looked down in defeat  
  
"Well done boy," Garlic Jr. said as though away  
  
"Now Miss Satan would you like me to take you to a hospital,"  
  
"Yes please Gohan," She said  
  
"Ar crap," Gohan said as he picked her up and though towards the hospital. As Gohan left a man walked over to the rubble left by Garlic Jr. and said "Oh my car,".  
  
When Gohan reached the hospital he ran through the doors and up to the reception.  
  
"Excuse me miss but Videl here has a broken hand," Gohan told her  
  
"All right when a doctor is ready a call for Videl," The receptionist bleated "Please take a seat," As Gohan sat down he placed Videl in the seat next to him.  
  
"Well Gohan…," Videl started  
  
"Shhhhh!."  
  
"Sorry, great saiyan-man how do you know such a beast,"  
  
"Old enemy," Gohan told her  
  
"Old enemy? But you have just started fighting crime," Videl had a confused look on her face.  
  
"Oh he has never done any crimes like this,"  
  
"Well what did he do,"  
  
"He was first tying to use me to take over the world then later he wanted to destroy it," Gohan said as if it was a normal.  
  
"Destroy the world? what like cell,"  
  
"Yeah like cell,"  
  
"Videl, a doctor will see you now," the receptionist shouted across the waiting room  
  
"Well do you want to come with me Great saiyan-man," Videl asked as she got out of her seat  
  
"Yeah OK," Gohan said as he followed her to the reception  
  
"Please follow me," the doctor said, and they did. After awhile the doctor told them she would be fine but had to ware a cast for two months and he left them alone as he went to call her father.  
  
"Videl I have to ask you not to tell any one about my secret identity ," Gohan asked her  
  
"OK but only if you teach me to fly and you enter the world tournament," Videl told him  
  
"Why do you want me to enter the world tournament," Gohan asked in a very worried tone.  
  
"To prove I'm stronger than you," She said  
  
"Hello you broke your hand on a guy that I kicked across the street,"  
  
"You hit him in the head, as the rest of him must have been covered by a padded suit," Videl told him as he just looked at her in shock.  
  
"Just like her father," Gohan thought out laud.  
  
"Do you my dad, I think not," Videl scowled at him, and as if on queue Mr. Satan himself entered the stall.  
  
"Are you the one who did this to my daughter?" Mr. Satan growled at Gohan  
  
"No daddy he brought me here," Videl told him  
  
"Oh, thank you I will make sure you get an autograph as thanks," Mr. Satan told Gohan with out looking at him  
  
"Gee thanks that make's it all worth while," Gohan said that as he left with so much sarcasm you could of tasted it.  
  
"Good Bye Great saiyan-man and don't forget the deal, will talk about tomorrow," Videl shouted over her father  
  
"Ar crap, I'll hope she had forgotten," Gohan left the hospital and took flight heading towards his home. Little did Gohan know he was being watch by Garlic Jr.  
  
"Oh Gohan how you have grown, and how I will enjoy my revenge on you and this world," Garlic Jr. then walked off making an evil laugh.  
  
  
  
How many of you though I would leave it with out a cheesy ending, I sorry there was not a lot of fighting in this chapter but the next will have a lot fighting in it. Also for all of you wondering how Garlic Jr. had gotten free well that will be explained in a later chapter. In the next Chapter Garlic Jr. decides to dispose of kami all to meet the young namek that has taken over kami's title, and a not so happy picollo. Also Gohan will teach Videl how to fly and to control her ki. 


	2. A plan is forming

This chapter is based the day after Garlic Jr. robbed the bank. Before I begin this chapter I should tell you all that I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
1 Chapter 2: A plan is forming  
  
Gohan Head for school a little more cautious for fear of Garlic Jr. striking but luckily he nor his demons appeared. As Gohan enter the school he was shocked because he knew some one was there watching.  
  
"Gohan," a voice called so he turned around and it was Videl  
  
"Videl, how are you?" Gohan asked her feeling very relived.  
  
"I fine, now when are you going to teach me how to fly?"  
  
"W-well how about t-tonight," Gohan's nervous smile reappeared  
  
"All right we'll might out side after school," Videl walked off without letting him say a word. A few hours later and school was over and Gohan meet up with Videl.  
  
"Didn't school seem to fly by today," Gohan sated to Videl.  
  
"Yeah, anyway were should we go, how about the park," Videl thought out loud  
  
"Ok at this hour it should be quite empty," Gohan told her as they walked towards the park.  
  
"All right Videl the basic lessons of flying is to control your ki," Gohan began to tell her as they sat down by a tree in the Satan city park.  
  
"Ki?" Videl had a confused look on her face  
  
"Yeah ki, every one has ki in them but you must learn how to draw it out if you wish to fly,"  
  
"All right how do I draw out this ki?"  
  
"Well first clear your mind of all thoughts," Gohan gave Videl some time to concentrate.  
  
"Do you feel a pull in your stomach?" Gohan asked her  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Push the feeling to your hands and picture it as a ball," As Gohan watched Videl made a small ball of ki in her hands but for only 3 seconds.  
  
"Damn," Videl's head dropped down in a mix of defeat and exestuation.  
  
"Oh my kami I can't believe you could do that on your first go," Gohan's face was in utter shock "The only difference is when you fly you push the felling towards your feet and your back, so you should train on your own for awhile so that you can at least lift yourself upwards."  
  
"And then you'll teach me how to fly like you,"  
  
"Of course, would you look at the time I have to get going or my mum will kill me," Gohan said as he shot up and took flight towards his house.  
  
"Well good bye, I had better head home as well," Videl sighed as she got up and left the park.  
  
Meanwhile in the suburbs of Satan city, in a bungalow Garlic Jr. and his 7 minions were planning they're next heist.  
  
"All right we have all most enough to repair the castle," Vinegar said with a pleased look on his face.  
  
"Were should we strike next lord Garlic Jr." Spice was the one talking now but Garlic Jr. was still looking at his paper and pays them no interest.  
  
"How about the Mr. Satan's house not only will we get a lot of expensive stuff but everyone will be afraid of us," Pepper said with a very arrogant tone.  
  
"Fool, then everyone will be looking for us," Garlic Jr. looked up from his paper as he shouted at Pepper "And we're not ready to take on everyone,"  
  
"Then who lord Garlic Jr." Spice asked him  
  
"Well you see there is a family richer than the Satans there called the Briefs, the owner's of Capsule corp." Garlic Jr. told them over his newspaper  
  
"How do you know there richer?" Sachno asked  
  
"Because in the Satan times they are said to be the richest family in Satan city," Garlic Jr. showed his demons the page he was reading. "But Gohan could still ruin the whole deal," Garlic Jr. returned to his paper "So we'll just have to take him out of the picture." Laughter fill Garlic Jr.'s bungalow.  
  
The next day Gohan was early which shocked most people, especially Videl who was waiting for him at the doors.  
  
"Whoa, Gohan I can't believe your early," Videls face was a mix of shock and a smile.  
  
"Well my alarm clock worked for a change," Gohan laughed.  
  
"Well lets go into the room, I want to talk to you about the training," Videl whispered the last part. As they went into the room, the walked to some seats by the wall and started talking about the training.  
  
"I made a ball that lasted a whole minute, but afterwards I was completely knackered," Videl started.  
  
"Well you have made a lot of process, it took me a whole week to make one that lasted a second or two," Gohan now was leaning against the wall.  
  
"Really you mean I'm doing better then even you," Videl had a big smirk when she spoke  
  
"Well I was four at the time," Gohan countered the smirk with one of his own.  
  
"Now class could you all just settle down and will we begin," Said a small short man at the front of the class (You can never have enough short, bald men in Dragonball Z). As he finished a hand smashed though the wall next to Gohan and grabbed him by the throat, then it pulled him though the wall. Every one screamed as Gohan disappeared though the wall, and headed out to see a tall grey man with pointed ears and three green spots on his head, it was Garlic Jr.  
  
"Greetings Gohan," Garlic Jr. said as he squeezed Gohan's neck with a tighter grip "How are you these days." Due to the fact that Garlic Jr. was squeezing so hard he could hardly breathe let alone talk.  
  
"What is the matter Gohan," Garlic Jr. was toying with him  
  
"Hay let him go," Videl shouted  
  
"Or what," Garlic Jr. didn't bother to even look at her  
  
"Or I will make you,"  
  
"Your threats are almost as dangerous as you," Garlic Jr. laughed. When Garlic Jr. turned to laugh at Videl, Gohan kicked Garlic Jr. in the chest making let go of Gohan and it sent him flying straight into the middle of the road.  
  
"What was that Gohan you barely touc…." Was all Garlic Jr. could say when a truck hit him full force in his side. Normally it would have done nothing but his attention was on Gohan. The truck continued over Garlic Jr. after it hit him. Gohan took a monument to catch his breath, but he took too long as Garlic Jr. was all ready back on his feet and was blinded by rage.  
  
"How dare you," Garlic Jr. shouted as he picked up the truck that hit him.  
  
"Well what are you going to do with that," Gohan smirk knowing he could easily dodge it. Then it hit him his fellow classmates would see and then tell two friends and soon he would be on the newspapers.  
  
"What's wrong kid your not smiling any more," Garlic Jr. laughed to himself his plan had worked.  
  
"Lets take this elsewhere," Gohan told Garlic Jr.  
  
"But we're having so much fun right here," Garlic Jr.'s smirked as he held the truck above his head.  
  
"Listen I won't fight you here," Gohan was hoping he would agree  
  
"Sorry Gohan I won't leave here,"  
  
"Then I'll take you by force," Gohan ran straight towards Garlic Jr. But Garlic Jr. chucked the truck right at Gohan, it hit him head on. Gohan went flying and hit the wall were he was trapped against the wall by the truck. Garlic Jr. just walked towards Gohan, past the group of students like they weren't even there. When he got to were Gohan was he picked up the truck and threw it away. Then he picked up Gohan and kneed him in the stomach.  
  
"Arrrrrrrrrrr," Gohan screamed as the air was push out of his lungs. Then a quick punch to the face broke his nose, and afterwards he was dropped on the floor. Garlic Jr. knelt down and picked up Gohan by the hair so their faces were on an equal level.  
  
"Gohan I thought that the great saiyan-man would prove a tougher opponent," Garlic Jr. smirked at Gohan.  
  
"That's it, can't you see he's beaten," Videl screamed at Garlic Jr. as Erasa went to call and ambulance.  
  
"Speak again girl and I will break his back," Garlic Jr shouted at her. He then looked at Gohan and whispered to him "You care for her don't you," No reply "Well Gohan just think after I'm done with you I will "deal" with her personally." Garlic Jr. could see the look of hate growing in Gohan's eyes.  
  
"If you touch her," Gohan said  
  
"Yes I know, but what will you do about it I mean all you can do is threaten me as I am immortal," Garlic Jr. butted in.  
  
"You will wish to die," Gohan then spat at Garlic Jr.  
  
"Gohan please, this is just as painful for me as it is for you," Garlic Jr then smashed Gohan's head into the ground. Laughing as he pulled Gohan's of the ground back to eye level "Ok maybe it's more painful for you," Garlic let go of Gohan and stood up and started kicking in the side. Then he gave on last kick which broke Gohan's left arm, the sound was horrible. A nasty crack followed by a scream of utter pain, this sound made Garlic Jr. smile "My job is done for now, please enjoy yourself until we meet again," Garlic Jr. took flight heading directly up. As soon as he left the ambulance arrived, (Don't you just love all these coincidences) the ambulance crew quickly went to put Gohan on a stretcher and carry him to the ambulance.  
  
"Wait I'll go with him," Videl shouted  
  
"All right Miss Videl but hurry," one of the ambulance crew said and with Videl entering the ambulance left and speeded off towards the hospital.  
  
Shortly after Gohan's defeat at Garlic Jr. hands, Garlic Jr. reached Kami's lookout.  
  
"I can't believe Mr. Popo fixed this place," Garlic Jr. thought out loud.  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you?" A green man wearing robes and holding a stick asked.  
  
"I'm so sorry but could you tell me were I could find Kami?" Garlic Jr. thought it would be best to ask.  
  
"Well I'm the new Kami, you must be a friend of the last one," The green man told him  
  
"Yeah I'm a friend," Garlic Jr. lied. "Do you were I could find him?"  
  
"Yes and no," the green man said, "As you see he fused with a friend of mine called Picollo,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I thought you might say that but all nameks can fuse with each other,"  
  
"Well were could I find Picollo?"  
  
"Oh I'll just get him," the green man walked to the door and shouted "Picollo some one is here to see you,"  
  
Another green man walked out the door and was about to say something but spotted Garlic Jr. and just leaped at him.  
  
"What are you doing Picollo?" the first green man asked as he watched Picollo and Garlic Jr. fighting, blow after blow was block by either fighter, but Garlic Jr. got the upper hand. Garlic Jr. elbowed Picollo right in face, Picollo went flying and hit Kami's palace. As Garlic Jr. though towards Picollo the first green man stood in the way, Garlic Jr. stopped.  
  
"What are you doing," the green man asked  
  
"I'm trying to kill Picollo you blind fool," Garlic Jr. growled. The first green man was about to say some thing but heard Picollo say "Dende Duck now," and the first green did.  
  
"Special beam cannon fire," Picollo shouted as he let loose a massive beam of energy straight to Garlic Jr.'s head. It hit, this beam blew Garlic Jr.'s head apart and the body just dropped to the floor. Picollo then picked up Dende and took flight, shouting "Mr. Popo leave now," behind in.  
  
Gohan's ambulance had all ready arrived at the hospital when Picollo left Kami's lookout, and Videl was waiting to hear about Gohan's condition. After half an hour of waiting Videl was very worried, but just then a nurse came in and said, "Your boyfriend is will be just fine Videl,"  
  
"What who told you that he was my boyfriend," Videl asked while her face was bright red.  
  
"Well I assumed since you're not family,"  
  
"Well he is not my boyfriend, but can I see my friend now,"  
  
"Sure come this way,"  
  
After awhile they reached Gohan, he was on the bed unconscious with his arm in a cast and his head wrapped up in a bandage also he was connected to a life support system.  
  
"Could you tell us his name?" the nurse asked Videl  
  
"Yes his name is Son Gohan, he goes to orange star high school, so phone them for next of kin," Videl told the nurse as she watched Gohan barely breathing.  
  
"I'll just leave you two alone," the nurse did as she said she would and left them alone.  
  
"Are you all right?" Videl asked Gohan as she sat beside him. There was no reply, she just looked at his face and sighed.  
  
"How come that guy seemed to be unaffected by that truck," Videl thought "I mean come on no matter how strong you are a truck should at least slow you down,"  
  
"Oh Gohan I hope your Ok," Videl said as she once again stared at Gohan's face "Don't worry I'll get that bastard for this," Videl kept talking to Gohan, knowing that he could not hear her. Videl started to cry at the thought of Gohan being like this forever, she reached over and hugged him as she continued to cry. She stayed with Gohan the rest of the day and fell asleep by his side.  
  
  
  
Oh No. Gohan's in hospital, Picollo's on the run what else could go wrong for our hero's. The next chapter will cover Garlic Jr.'s minions attacking the Capsule Corp. will Vegeta and Trunks be able to beat the 7 demons, you will just have to wait and see. 


	3. Cheap shot

Before I begin I should state once again that I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
1 Chapter 3: Cheap shot  
  
At Satan manor, the "greatest fighter in the world" has just noticed that his daughter is missing.  
  
"Were is Videl she should be back by now?" Mr. Satan asked a man to his right.  
  
"I don't know sir," the man told Mr. Satan.  
  
"Well phone the school,"  
  
"Right away sir," The man walked over to the phone, and dialled a number. After a minute or two a lady answered the phone.  
  
"Orange star high school's reception how can I help you,"  
  
"Could you please tell me were Miss Videl Satan is,"  
  
"She went to the hospital, to look after Son Gohan, is there anything else I can do for you,"  
  
"No thank you, goodbye," the man put the phone down and turned around to face Mr. Satan.  
  
"Sir miss Videl is at the Hospital looking After a Son Gohan,"  
  
"What?" Mr. Satan's face faulted at the thought of Videl with a boy, "Well could you get the car for me,"  
  
"At once Sir," the man walked out the roomed followed by Mr. Satan. As they left the front door the man walked to a panel on the wall and picked a capsule, he clicked it and chucked it in to the drive. One massive puff later and there was a white stretch limo with the words Mr. Satan painted on the sides. The man entered the front of the Limo while Mr. Satan entered the middle. So they were under way towards the Hospital, which was very close just encase Mr. Satan hurt him self and could get there unnoticed. When they arrive Mr. Satan ran out of his limo and though the doors to the reception.  
  
"Could you tell me were my daughter Videl is," Mr. Satan asked the receptionist.  
  
"Yes she's in room 203," The receptionist told him without looking up from her computer screen.  
  
"Thank you," Mr. Satan ran all the way to Room 203 and entered to see Videl sleeping in a chair next to a kid wrapped in a bandage.  
  
"Videl wake up, your coming home now," Mr. Satan started to shake Videl to wake her up. As Videl Woke up she could see her father telling her to go home.  
  
"No Dad I want to stay with Gohan until some one comes to take over," Videl told him  
  
"Listen Young lady, when I say come home now I mean now," Mr. Satan shouted  
  
"Dad be quiet, or you'll wake Gohan," Videl's face was now screwed up into a scowl  
  
"All right you can stay until some comes in to look after him," Mr. Satan sighed, and as he did the door opened and in stepped two green men.  
  
"What the hell," Mr. Satan was in utter shock  
  
"You with that guy, and you've come to finish off Gohan, well haven't you?" Videl asked the two Green men  
  
"No, we're here to help our friend," One of the two green men said  
  
"No need to talk to them just heal Gohan," The other said  
  
"Right," the first green man walked over to Gohan and placed his hands over Gohan's head. Blue waves of energy pulsated from the green man's hands and into Gohan's body. Then every one heard the horrible sound of Gohan's nose snapping back in to place. Videl had to place her hands over her mouth to stop herself from being sick, will Mr. Satan just stood there with a look of disgust. After a few seconds that seemed to last for hours Gohan was healed and awake. He got up and took his bandage off and the wires connecting him to life support.  
  
"How did I get here?" Gohan asked, as he looked at the cast his arm was in. Videl just looked at Gohan with a very confused face.  
  
"Dende why are you here?" Gohan had broken his cast by just flexing his arm.  
  
"Well I am looking for a thank you now," the first green man  
  
"No I mean why aren't you at your lookout, you know watching over the earth,"  
  
"Well this guy showed up and started fighting Picollo here, and after Picollo killed him we took off in search of you," Dende told him as he headed towards Videl.  
  
"Excuse me miss but you don't mind if I heal you hand do you," Dende asked as he looked at her hand.  
  
"Sure," Videl said as she stared at Dende putting his hands on Videl's hand and after a second he broke the cast and Videl's hand was as good as new.  
  
"So Picollo who was the guy you killed," Gohan asked the other green man.  
  
"It was Garlic Jr. so that means he is not dead,"  
  
"Oh, Picollo could you do me a favour?"  
  
"Sure what is it?"  
  
"Could you give me a gi like yours again,"  
  
"Sure," As Picollo said this lighting shot straight from his anatine right at Gohan's hospital robe. And a small flash later and Gohan was wearing a purple gi with a white cape that had massive shoulder pads, two blue wristbands and two brown sacks as shoes.  
  
"Thanks Picollo," Gohan said as he checked if his watch was under one of the wristband. Once again both Videl and Mr. Satan were left staring in shock at Gohan.  
  
"Gohan are you OK?" Videl asked  
  
"Yeah just fine, why do you ask," Gohan looked at Videl  
  
"Well first your nose and arm were broken,"  
  
"Well Dende healed me just like your arm,"  
  
"Oh well that does make some sense," Videl stated to test her hand by flexing the fingers. Then Gohan's face turned to a serious look as he said "Picollo do you feel that,"  
  
"Of course, lets go," Picollo said as both he and Gohan disappeared form sight. Dende then started to leave through the door when Videl ran up to him.  
  
"How did you heal my hand?" Videl asked him  
  
"Well I guess you could call it a family secret," Dende continued to walk out the door when this time Mr. Satan asked him a Question.  
  
"How did you heal her hand I mean you didn't even touch her hand,"  
  
"Listen if you really want to know, I'm not human," Dende started  
  
"You're kidding," Videl was pushing as much sarcasm into her words as possible but Dende couldn't spot it.  
  
"No really, and my people can heal people with there ki," Dende finished and he continued to leave.  
  
"What's ki?" Mr. Satan thought out loud  
  
Meanwhile at the Capsule Corp. building the Brief family were about to sit down for a meal.  
  
"Woman were the hell is the FOOD," Vegeta shouted  
  
"Get it yourself Vegeta," Bluma Shouted  
  
"I was but were is the FOOD,"  
  
"I said get it yourself,"  
  
"Were the hell is your damn machine which you called FOOD," Vegeta's vain on his forehead almost burst.  
  
"Oh you mean the Fundamental Organism Organising Device," Bluma said as she enter the kitchen and walked over to a weird microwave-looking device and pointed at it.  
  
"That's what I said FOOD,"  
  
"As I'm here I might as well make the meal," Bulma sighed. As she sighed the front door exploded, as 7 mismatched demons ran though it. Vegeta jump out of the kitchen and kicked one of the demons out the door.  
  
"Who or what are you freaks," Vegeta shouted as he walked towards the rest of the demons.  
  
"You should be more worried about your life," Pepper shouted.  
  
"Ha ha ha, do you really think you can fight me and win," Vegeta smirked  
  
"Vegeta if you're going to fight, then take it outside NOW," Bluma screamed at Vegeta. Vegeta walk outside and powered up to a super saiyan and said "Try your best freaks," and the 7 demons jumped into action. Punch after punch was being blocked or dodge by Vegeta, but then it was his turn to strike as he grabbed to of the demons and smashed their heads together. He then chucked the two demons at the one who threaten him, and grab another from behind him by the neck at broke it.  
  
"Final Flash," Vegeta shouted as a massive beam of energy went flying from his hands and destroyed the two of the demons. As he turned around he smashed his hand right into peppers face with a sickening crunch. It was three against one now as Vegeta had killed all of the spice boys, but before any thing else could happen Gohan and Picollo arrived.  
  
"We can't fight all three or them," Nicky said to what's left of his friends  
  
"Not with out lord Garlic Jr. at least," Sachno told them.  
  
"Lets run," Ginger was now flying away.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Vegeta shouted as he rocketed over to were Ginger was going and broke his spin with both his feet. Afterwards he killed the other two with two beams from his hands.  
  
"What are you doing here brat?" Vegeta shouted at Gohan  
  
"Well we were here to help, but now as we're here we should warn you about Garlic Jr." Gohan said as he though towards Vegeta.  
  
"Who the hell is Garlic Jr. is he another weakling like these guy's," Vegeta had now crossed his arms.  
  
"No, his the only person ever to get his wish of immortally," Picollo told Vegeta.  
  
"What, well were is he then," Vegeta said with a look of utter fear for a moment, which brought a smile on Picollo's face.  
  
"Picollo bought us some time by blowing his head off,"  
  
"Bought us time?" Vegeta had a very confused face.  
  
"Well yes he will regenerate soon," Gohan stated as if it was well know knowledge.  
  
"You'll better come in and tell me the whole story," Vegeta said as he turned back to normal.  
  
"Sorry Vegeta but if I don't get back soon my mom will kill me, bye," Gohan flew off to the his house.  
  
"Well Namek are you coming or not," Vegeta said as he walked indoors.  
  
"All right," Picollo said as he followed.  
  
"Hello Picollo," Bluma said as she sat down to read the newspaper in the living room. As Vegeta reached the kitchen he sat down as said "Well Namek tell me all about this Garlic Jr."  
  
"His the son of the first Demon king Garlic senior…." Picollo began his long story as he sat down at the table as well.  
  
Two hours later. "…and that is how we beat him the second time," Picollo said as he went to the sink to get a glass of water.  
  
"Well what is he after now," Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well he was looking for me," Picollo then began drinking the water.  
  
"Why would he want you,"  
  
"Well Kami knew all the mystical secrets of this world, and when we fused that meant that I alone know all the mystical secrets.  
  
"What mystical secrets,"  
  
"Well like the dragonballs I knew their limits,"  
  
"Really what other secrets does this planet hold,"  
  
"Sorry but some secrets should remain just that,"  
  
"What are you saying,"  
  
"I'm saying that there are many things this planet holds that are more powerful then even the dragonballs,"  
  
"What, the dragonballs can make almost any wish come true,"  
  
"True but that wish can't exceed the makers power,"  
  
"Well is there anything that he could know about that you could give him," Vegeta had to get up and start up the FOOD to make something as the saiyan hunger had just become unbearable.  
  
"Well there is this book his father used to own which gave the person supreme power of the dead,"  
  
"What a book, how can a book give you power," Vegeta joked as he sat down at the table with a small mountain of food, which contain almost every kind of meat, and vegetable.  
  
"This no ordinary book, if you can read its pages you can open a portal straight into hell, and control demons,"  
  
"Does that mean he could bring people back from the dead,"  
  
"Yes, it can also grant immortal, and take it away,"  
  
"Really, were could I find this book Picollo," Vegeta asked in a very nice and caring voice, which shocked Picollo.  
  
"Nice try but I really doubt you could read it, as it is written in an language that has been lost for centuries," Picollo got up and looked out the window.  
  
"What's wrong namek," Vegeta's voice returned to normal.  
  
"It's getting late I should go and find Dende," Picollo walked out of the room heading towards the front door as he said this.  
  
"A book that grants immortally I think I should claim that for myself," Vegeta thought as he began eating his mountain of food.  
  
Up on Kami's lookout, Garlic Jr.'s had not moved since Picollo left but suddenly it started to shake as the atoms of the head started to reform. After half an hour of the atoms reforming the head had finally come back together. Garlic Jr. got up and started feeling his head to make sure it was there and then shouted.  
  
"Picollo that was a cheap shot,"  
  
  
  
Gohan's back in action but so is Garlic Jr. and Vegeta has destroyed all of Garlic Jr.'s henchmen. Is garlic Jr. looking for this book that Picollo spoke of, or is he after a bigger prize. In the next Chapter Garlic Jr. starts to search though Kami's place, what is he looking for. Also Gohan goes after Garlic Jr. to stop him and to get some payback. 


	4. Rematch

I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
1 Chapter 4: Rematch  
  
After screaming at no one Garlic Jr. walked over Kami's palace, as he reached the doors he ripped them off and chucked them behind him. As he walked in he looked around the main hall, there were five doors on each side and two sets of stairs in the middle, one that went up the other going down. He tried going down first, he walked down the steps to a dungeon like hall. At the end there was another hall but with only four doors including the one he entered from. One of the doors had a sign above it saying stay out, Garlic Jr. decide to enter only to hear a voice from behind him.  
  
"Don't go in there,"  
  
"And why not," Garlic Jr. turned around to see Mr. Popo.  
  
"That is were all the Kami's that were here before rest," Mr. Popo told him  
  
"Thank you, but could you tell me were I could find the black star,"  
  
"No," Mr. Popo said without even moving  
  
"Please, but make me kill you,"  
  
"Listen you won't find any thing here all the items that you could want are hidden with in these walls including the star which sealed your farther," Mr. Popo said this as he pointed at the walls.  
  
"So clever, so even if a torture you, still you could not tell me," Garlic Jr. smiled at the small man.  
  
"No so just go," Mr. Popo pleaded  
  
"Not just yet, where's the library,"  
  
"Top floor on the left," Mr. Popo walked towards the stairs with Garlic Jr. followed. They backtracked all the way to the main hall and climbed the stairs to get to the first floor, which was the same as the ground floor, and then they went up a second set of stairs to reach the top floor. As they reached the top floor, which had one door on the left and two on the right, Mr. Popo walked though the only door on the left. As they entered the room they could see an endless rows of books.  
  
"Have fun," Mr. Popo said as he left  
  
"Fine I'm leaving but I will be back," Garlic Jr. was really pissed as he was not about to spend the rest of his life looking though books (Being an immortal that is a long time). As he left the though what's left of front door, his eyes meet with Gohan.  
  
"What are you doing back so quickly?" Garlic Jr. asked as he continued to walk towards Gohan.  
  
"Never you mind, I'm just here to make you pay," Gohan screamed as he transformed into a super saiyan.  
  
"Oh you can change your hair colour big whoop," Garlic Jr. laughed. Gohan ran towards Garlic Jr. and shoved his fist right into Garlic Jr.'s face, the force of the blow sent Garlic Jr. flying straight though Kami's palace making a hole in the wall. Gohan charged forward though the hole Garlic Jr. made.  
  
"Well I guess I deserve that," Garlic Jr. said feeling his jaw.  
  
"No you deserve this," Gohan shouted as he kicked Garlic Jr. right in the stomach. Garlic Jr. went flying towards the earth as all the air was pushed out of his lungs. As he stopped he looked around to try and find Gohan but he was nowhere in sight.  
  
"what's wrong can't find me?"  
  
"Where are you, show yourself," Garlic Jr. kept looking around but still there was no sign.  
  
"Ok," Gohan appeared in front of Garlic Jr. and punched him in the face.  
  
"How are you so strong?" Garlic Jr. said as he went flying again. Garlic Jr. stopped in the air and started to power up.  
  
"All right no more playing kid, time to show a larger taste of my power," As Garlic Jr. finished this his muscles increased in size.  
  
"Haven't you learnt yet that swapping speed for power won't win fights," Gohan had his arms crossed as he said this.  
  
"Don't let the muscle size fool you boy, my speed has only increased,"  
  
"All right, I guess I should transform again then," Gohan sighed  
  
"What will happen now, will your hair turn green or maybe red," Garlic Jr. laughed. As Garlic Jr. laughed Gohan started his transformation to super saiyan level 2. Garlic Jr. stopped laughing when he felt Gohan's ki increased dramatically.  
  
"Oh my, Gohan your power has increased, but I'm still only at 25% of my full power,"  
  
"Well I'll have to make sure you don't have enough to power up then," Gohan charged forward as he powered up a kamehameha. As he reached Garlic Jr. he let loose the beam straight at Garlic Jr.'s chest, blowing of the top half of his body leaving only the head and legs. But as the head remained undamaged the body quickly reformed.  
  
"Gohan don't you remember I'm immortal," Garlic Jr laughed.  
  
"Well I bet blowing your chest away must have stung a bit," Gohan entered a fighting pose.  
  
"Poor Gohan you just gave me enough time to reach my full power," Garlic Jr.'s muscles increased in size tenfold then shrunk back to normal. Garlic Jr. began laughing again, as he spoke.  
  
"I'm now at my max so if you think you can beat me then bring it on," Gohan just stared there as he felt the incredible power that dwarfed his own.  
  
"How could you increase your power so much?" Gohan asked  
  
"Well 9 and a half years in the dead zone gives you time to train," Garlic Jr. smiled as he started cracking his knuckles.  
  
"How did you escape then," Gohan was trying to keep he talking so he could think of away to beat him or escape.  
  
"Well you see that is my little secret, now how about we finished this," Garlic Jr. flew forward and rammed his fist straight into Gohan's stomach.  
  
"As soon as your back from the hospital I send you right back," Garlic Jr. now laughing his head off as Gohan went flying away.  
  
"I'm sorry I have no time to finish this, but I will soon," Garlic Jr. disappeared from sight as he said it.  
  
"I should off just gone home," Gohan said to himself as he stopped himself in mid air. Gohan sighed as he headed home "Moms really going to kill me now," he thought as he looked at his watch.  
  
  
  
Back at the hospital Mr. Satan and Videl we're about to leave, then Videl spotted Dende just standing by the doors.  
  
"What's wrong, Dende is it?" Videl asked the poor namek.  
  
"Yes my name is Dende, and the problem is that I can't go home yet and I have nowhere to stay," Dende sighed.  
  
"Well I sure my dad will let you stay at our place right dad," Videl turned to her dada and gave a face that said do it.  
  
"Well of course I will, as I'm not just the champion at fighting but I'm the peoples champion as well," Mr. Satan said as he entered a pose with his fists on his hips and laughed.  
  
"Thank you sir, how will we get there," Dende asked as he began smiling.  
  
"Well in this limo of course," Mr. Satan said as he entered it. After Dende and Videl entered the limo, Mr. Satan told the man in the front to head home.  
  
"So what do you do for a living Dende," Videl asked him  
  
"Well my title is Kami, I basically look watch over the world and help it as best as I can," Dende told her as he looked around the limo.  
  
"What did you do in the cell games then, when I saved the world," Mr. Satan asked.  
  
"Well I gave Gohan and the others a place to train for the fight, and I thought that cell knocked you away with on punch, so how did you beat him," Dende said as he still was looking around.  
  
"That is a good question," Videl said as she looked at Mr. Satan.  
  
"Well you see I… oh would you look we arrived," and with that Mr. Satan jumped out of the limo and headed towards the front door.  
  
"He can sure ran fast," Dende said as he got out the limo followed by Videl.  
  
"That's nothing, I've seen him run faster when I asked him about the tricks," Videl told Dende as she started to open the door.  
  
"Whoa, how many people live here," Dende marvelled at the size of the main hall.  
  
"If you count the staff then about 17," Videl told him "Oh do you want any thing to eat because the kitchen is over there," She pointed over at one off the many door.  
  
"I don't eat, all I need is water," Dende told her with a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh, well I'll show you to your bedroom then," Videl was about to walk up the stairs when Dende spoke again "I don't need to sleep either," Dende told her.  
  
"What are you a plant?" Videl asked  
  
"Well yes," Dende had a confused look on his face "Aren't you?"  
  
"No humans are mammals,"  
  
"What the hell is a mammal," Dende's face was just looking more confused.  
  
"Never mind, look how about TV do you watch it," Videl was about to give up.  
  
"Well once or twice," Dende began.  
  
"Good it's in that room over there," Videl pointed at yet another of the many doors.  
  
"Thanks," Dende walked over and though the door. Videl then walked up to her room and fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed. While Dende turned on the TV and started channel surfing until he reached all night poker and was watched it all through the night. And as the Satan household went to bed the Son residence jumped to life as Gohan arrived. Chi chi though a fit when Gohan got in.  
  
"Where have you been young man and why are you dressed up like that Picollo guy,"  
  
"Well Mum first I was put in the hospital and then Dende healed me and Picollo gave me some clothes to wear," Gohan told her as he prepared for her to grab the frying pan.  
  
"What how put you in the hospital," Chi chi was now more interested in the fact that Gohan was hurt, which meant that Gohan, was of the hook and that made him relax.  
  
"It was this Guy called Garlic Jr." Gohan was yawning.  
  
"All right well talk about this tomorrow, but it's straight to bed and I told you before your not allowed to be a super saiyan in the house," Chi chi said as she pointed to the stairs. As Gohan left to go up stairs he turned back to normal.  
  
High above Satan City Picollo was trying to find Dende's ki, but found Garlic Jr. instead.  
  
"Hello Picollo I didn't get a change to repay you for blowing my head apart," Garlic Jr. floated towards Picollo with a smile on his face.  
  
"What do you want?" Picollo asked as he prepared to fight him.  
  
"Well I'm going to ask you nicely and if you answer me I won't hurt you or anyone else,"  
  
"Well what is it then,"  
  
"Tell me the location of the Necronumacon,"  
  
"What the hell, I would never tell you," Picollo re-entered his fighting pose.  
  
"Well I'll just have to force the information out of you then," Garlic Jr. then disappeared and reappeared behind Picollo and with on chop to the neck Picollo fell into unconscious. As Picollo fell to the ground Garlic Jr. picked him up and headed back to his bungalow.  
  
"I will get the information one way or another Picollo," Garlic Jr. told the namek he was holding and started laughing.  
  
The next day, at the Satan household Videl had gotten and was already down stairs eating breakfast in the dining room. This room was a massive hall with a table that is about half the size of the room in the middle of it and the walls were covered with Mr. Satan's troupes and pictures of his past victories. At one side of this massive table Videl was eating alone. As Dende entered the room Videl screamed.  
  
"Well it's nice to see you too," Dende said as he sat down next to her with a glass of water.  
  
"Sorry but green men with anatine walking around the house could scare people," Videl said as she began eating her breakfast.  
  
"All most as scary as a pink nameks with black grass like stuff on their heads instead of anatine," Dende joked.  
  
"Well yeah, sorry," Videl was embarrassed at her self.  
  
"Don't worry about, so what does your father do for a living, I mean to be able to buy a house like this he must be rich," Dende said as he began to drink his water.  
  
"Well he beat cell and so the city gave him this house and a few other things as thanks," Videl stopped as Dende spat out his water.  
  
"What do you know something about the cell games?" Videl asked Dende as she looked up at him.  
  
"Well yes I know every thing that happened there," Dende was looking uneasy as he said this.  
  
"I know my dad didn't really beat cell so who did?"  
  
"I can't tell you, as the true victor of the cell games does not wish to be known," Dende told her as he looked out the window.  
  
"So it wasn't my dad who won then,"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Ok then who was the little kid who had the yellow hair," Videl was excited at the fact that she would have some one who actually knew what happened at the cell games to talk to.  
  
"That was the victor of cell,"  
  
"Really,"  
  
"Yep,"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about I won the cell games," Mr. Satan entered the room with his meal on a tray. He sat down on the other side of table from Videl and Dende.  
  
"How do you know all this information of the cell games as you were not there," Mr. Satan said as he began hit his breakfast.  
  
"Well as I said before I watch the world, and as such I watched the whole of the cell games," Dende was looking in utter disgust at the way Mr. Satan was eating.  
  
"What you watched the whole thing," Mr. Satan was looking sacred.  
  
"Yes and also some of the guys that entered it told me what happened encase I miss any thing," Dende smiled at Mr. Satan.  
  
"So what did my dad do after his round with cell," Videl was really interested now.  
  
"Videl what are you doing your late for school your better go now," Mr. Satan was really worried now. After Videl left he walked over to Dende and began talking to him.  
  
"Listen if you keep your mouth shut I pay you what ever you want," Mr. Satan whispered.  
  
"Are you bribing the Kami," Dende shouted at this remark.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhh," Mr. Satan was really worried now.  
  
"I thought that you were low to lie to people and pretend to be the victor of the cell games and get all the money, while the true winner got nothing, then you try and bride Kami," Dende was still shouting at the top of his voice.  
  
"Please be quiet," Mr. Satan was pleading.  
  
"What the hell would I use it for, and don't worry the true victor asked me long ago not to tell any one it was him, so your money and house are safe," Dende's faces had a new look which was of disgust and hate.  
  
  
  
  
  
Damn that Mr. Satan is truly scum. In the next Chapter we find out if Garlic Jr. can break Picollo and gain access the information he wants. So you're going to have to wait until next time. 


	5. A new low

I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
Chapter 5: A new low  
  
"Gohan wake up," Goten shouted at his brother.  
  
"Go away Goten," Gohan mumbled as he turned over in his bed.  
  
"But you have about five minutes until school starts," Goten was now jumping on Gohan to wake him up.  
  
"What," Gohan jumped out of bed and looked at his watch. The time was 8:55 (I'm guessing that his school starts at 9:00).  
  
"Oh no," Gohan opened his window and took flight heading towards Satan city. As he was flying he realised that he was still wearing the gi that Picollo gave him. Gohan sighed as he rocketed towards his school. He looked at his watch again and it said the time was 8:57.  
  
"Damn I won't make it unless," Gohan thought. Gohan powered up and transformed into a super saiyan, as he did this he got a massive boost in speed. He went flying past the buildings so fast that no one could even see him. He arrived at the school at 8:59 and as he ran though the doors he heard some one call his name out.  
  
"Gohan I need your help,"  
  
Gohan turned around to see Greg summers standing there, and said, "What do need,"  
  
"Well I want you come with me," Greg had a nasty smirk on his face as he said this.  
  
"Can't it wait until after class," Gohan was walking towards the classroom door as he said this.  
  
"No, you will come with me now," Greg reached forwards as he said this and grabbed Gohans arm and squeezed it. Gohan was in utter pain as it felt like his arm was about to break under the pressure from Greg's grip.  
  
"I bet your wondering how as simple human can hurt you," Greg's smirk grew into a evil smile "Well you see I'm not human." Gohan just watched as Greg's body started to turn grey, and his ears became pointy and his hair started to vanish and three green spots appeared on his head. He had turned into Garlic Jr. while Gohan just looked at him with a look of fear and confusion.  
  
"Now come with me now or I will kill ever last person in this building,"  
  
"Hay what are you doing," Videl had just walked into the school. Garlic Jr. just let go of Gohan's arm and jumped at Videl. As he reached her he grab her with one arm and held her up so her legs were at least and inch of the ground. Videl was screaming as this happened.  
  
"You know what Gohan, I haven't eat human flesh in at least 10 years," Garlic Jr. moved his face closer to Videl as he spoke which stopped her from screaming.  
  
"No wait, stop I'll do any thing just leave her alone," Gohan was about to jump at Garlic Jr.  
  
"Well first don't move, you wouldn't want this girl to get hurt now would you,"  
  
"All right now let her go,"  
  
"If I do that what insurance will I have that you will come with me,"  
  
"My word,"  
  
"Sorry Gohan that's not good enough, I'll keep a hold of this girl with me until we reach my destination." Garlic Jr. walked out side with Gohan following. As he took flight as did Gohan.  
  
"Were are we going," Gohan final had the courage to ask.  
  
"We're going to meet your friend Picollo,"  
  
"What, have you done any thing to him," Gohan shouted  
  
"No, of course not and stop shouting or I might drop the girl," Garlic Jr. smirked at Videl as he said the last part. Garlic Jr. stopped in mid air and dropped down towards a small bungalow.  
  
"All right Gohan in side,"  
  
"You live here," Gohan was on the floor laughing.  
  
"Shut up, times are hard when you suck your castle into the dead zone," Garlic Jr. open the door and pointed inside.  
  
"I said get in,"  
  
"All right," Gohan entered the living room which had a floor covered by 7 sleeping bags, and only three other rooms. Garlic Jr. then walked over to the bedroom and simply shouted behind him "Follow me," as he and Gohan entered the room Garlic Jr. picked up the bed and pushed it a side and opened a trap door. They walked down the stairs to a room, which was covered in darkness, and Garlic Jr. said "we're here"  
  
"Ok then, let Videl Go," Gohan almost pleaded.  
  
"You know what I think I'll keep her for a little while longer," Garlic Jr. chucked Videl to one of the corners and she hit someone.  
  
"Hay watch it kid," A voice said from the shadows.  
  
"Picollo is that you?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Gohan what are you doing here," the voice spoke again.  
  
"Yes it's him Picollo," Garlic Jr. switched the light switch and the room was in fact a dungeon and Picollo was chained to a wall, he was perfectly ok not a scratch on him.  
  
"Hay, Garlic Jr. why have you brought us here," Gohan had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"well to torture Picollo here, now be silent and stay still both of you," Garlic Jr. then walked over to Picollo.  
  
"Picollo tell my the location of the Nerconumacon or Gohan will suffer,"  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Picollo growled showing his fangs.  
  
"I will do any thing to get that book, now just tell me and all three of you can go," Garlic Jr. was crossing his arms.  
  
"And after you get that book you will kill us all," Picollo spat at his face.  
  
"Of course not," Garlic Jr. gave the most kind and caring face he could give.  
  
"I know you to well," Picollo smiled.  
  
"All right I guess Gohan will never walk again then," Garlic Jr. started to walk over to Gohan.  
  
"Don't," Picollo shouted as he tried to break his chains.  
  
"Then tell were the book is,"  
  
"I can't," Picollo sighed.  
  
"Neither can I," Garlic Jr. disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan and grabs him by the hip with one hand and the other was on his neck and then he twisted Gohan's back.  
  
"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," Gohan's scream echoed in the dungeon as his body hit the ground.  
  
"Stop, please stop," Picollo shouted as he tried once again to break free of the chains.  
  
"Then tell were the book is you fool," Garlic Jr. said as he placed his foot over Gohan's head.  
  
"All right, it's in your fathers old temple buried under the alter," Picollo hung his head in defeat.  
  
"Thank you Picollo," Garlic Jr. then crushed Gohan's head with his foot.  
  
"GOHAN NO," Picollo and Videl screamed together as bits of Gohan's head sprayed across the floor.  
  
"It's a pity I wanted to make him suffer some more, but his usefulness was at an end. Well Picollo I bid you fare well," Garlic Jr. left laughing. Both Videl and Picollo said nothing as they stared at what was left of Gohan, but after half an hour Picollo broke the silence.  
  
"Could you get me down please,"  
  
"Sure where's the key," Videl was too shocked even to cry as she got up off the floor.  
  
"Over there," Picollo pointed over to his left. Videl tried not to look at Gohan's body as she went to get the key. As she reached the key she picked it up and walked over to Picollo and unlocked his chains.  
  
"Thank you," Picollo walked over to Gohan's body and picked it up.  
  
"Where are you going with him," Videl was almost crying as she said it.  
  
"I've got to take the body to his mother, if you come with me I'll give you a lift to were you want to go,"  
  
"ok," Videl walked over to him and he picked her up with his free hand and he blasted through the bungalow and headed towards the Son family house.  
  
Meanwhile at Satan manor, Mr. Satan was still having a talk with Dende.  
  
"Well what do you want, I get you any thing if you keep your shut mouth," Mr. Satan was pleading.  
  
"All right if you announce that you lied to the public because you said you beat cell," Dende was walking away from Mr. Satan as Dende had enough of him.  
  
"Any thing but that," Mr. Satan followed the namek.  
  
"Listen I will tell the truth to all that ask for it," Dende turned around as he told Mr. Satan with a look of pure disgust "Now leave me alone,"  
  
"Dende," Dende heard a voice echo in his mind.  
  
"Who's there," Dende spoke out loud.  
  
"It's me King Yamma, I need you here now," the voice answered  
  
"Yes of course sir," Dende then teleported to the next dimension in front of Mr. Satan's eyes.  
  
"How did he do that," Mr. Satan asked himself. Dende arrived in King Yamma's office were some one was standing in front of the desk.  
  
"Gohan what happened," Dende shouted as he recognised the person as his friend Gohan.  
  
"Dende I'm glad you're here because I need your help," The giant King Yamma spoke.  
  
"Why do you need my help," Dende stared at King Yamma as he asked the massive giant.  
  
"Well I have orders from the top that two people are to be sent back to the earth," King Yamma said as he searched though a file on his desk.  
  
"Who are they and why do you need my help,"  
  
"The first is Gohan here and the second is…" King Yamma was still looking though his file.  
  
"The second is?" Dende asked  
  
"His father Son Goku,"  
  
"Really," Gohan asked as he heard his father's name.  
  
"yes and Dende you have to teleport them to your look out so they can train in that room of time and sprit thingy," king Yamma was now looking though on of his desk draws. And he pulled out two bottles.  
  
"All right, all we have to do now is wait for Goku to arrive and then both you and your father must drink one of these," King Yamma had to bend down to give Gohan the bottles.  
  
"when will my father get here then," Gohan was just looking at the bottles.  
  
"Any time now," Goku said as he entered the office and walked over to his son.  
  
"Dad" Gohan ran towards his father.  
  
"Stop son you don't want to drop the bottles," Goku told his son.  
  
"Oh yeah here's yours," Gohan gave one of the bottles to his father. Both Gohan and Goku drank from there bottles and their halos disappeared. Dende walked over to them and grabbed one of their arms and teleported them to his lookout.  
  
"Quickly go to the room of time and spirit," Dende pointed to the inside of his palace. Both Goku and Gohan ran as fast as they could and as soon as they reached the door they went in and prepared for a year of training. Out side the room Dende just realised that the front doors were missing, "Who would do such a thing,"  
  
Picollo was already at the Son's house but hadn't gone in yet as he was preparing himself to tell Chi chi the news.  
  
"What am I going to tell her," Picollo thought out loud.  
  
"Would you want be to do it," Videl asked him.  
  
"No, I should," Picollo looked at Gohan's body "All right you wait here, I'm going to tell her now,"  
  
Picollo walked up to the house and knocked on the door, As a Chi chi opened the door she screamed and fainted. Picollo grabbed her and just looked at Videl with a look that said Help. Videl walked up and grabbed Chi chi's legs and she and Picollo carried her into the living room and placed her on the couch. Picollo walked out side again to pick up Gohan's body and place it in the kitchen. Goten then walked down stairs and into the kitchen and screamed at seeing a dead body in the kitchen.  
  
"Forgot about Goten," Picollo said as he smacked himself in the head.  
  
"Who-o is, was that," Goten pointed at the dead body.  
  
"Well you see it was Gohan," Picollo ran towards Goten as he said this, to comfort him. Goten burst into tears, this sound made Chi chi wake up with a jump and she ran to her boy and started hugging him.  
  
"Mama Gohans dead," Goten screamed between his tears.  
  
"Hush Goten don't worry he'll be back before this year is out won't he Picollo," Chi chi said to her child then scowled at Picollo.  
  
"Yes of course, the dragonballs will bring him back so don't cry Goten," Picollo said in a soft tone that didn't suit him.  
  
"Really," Goten started to clear his eyes.  
  
"Yes of course, Mr. Picollo here died once and look at him now," Ch chi was still hugging her child a she helped clear his eyes.  
  
"Did you really die Mr. Picollo," Goten looked at him.  
  
"It's true, so soon Gohan will be back on his feet," Picollo smiled at the small boy.  
  
"Well when's Gohan coming back," Goten began smiling.  
  
"Soon, but I have to go now Videl are you coming," Picollo walked into the living room.  
  
"Yeah alright," Videl walked up to Picollo. Picollo grabbed Videl and though out the door towards Satan City. In mid flight Picollo noticed Videl was crying.  
  
"Don't worry Gohan will be back soon," Picollo told her.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, no one has ever bounced back form have their head crushed," Videl shouted.  
  
"He'll be back after we wish him to be with the dragonballs,"  
  
"What are Dragonballs," Videl's face had a very confused look on her face.  
  
"Seven magical balls that when brought together can bring forth a Dragon which will grant you three wishes," Picollo told her and he noticed she'd stopped crying.  
  
"Any three wishes," Videl asked  
  
"As long as they're with in Dende's power, then yes,"  
  
"Wait are you talking about a green man called Dende,"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"He's staying at my house at this moment," Videl laughed to her self.  
  
"Really where is your house then," Picollo could see Satan city coming into sight.  
  
"Well it's called Satan manner, it's in the middle of the city you can't miss it,"  
  
"You wouldn't be related to a Mr. Satan," Picollo asked as he kept a look out of a big mansion.  
  
"He's my father,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Why what's wrong with him,"  
  
"He stole Gohan's victory,"  
  
"Gohan? He was the boy at the cell games then, why would he not want any one to know then,"  
  
"What he didn't tell you, oh I'm sorry Gohan," Picollo sighed.  
  
"There's my house right there," Videl pointed at a massive mansion that was bigger than two football stadiums. As they landed Videl walked to the door and rang the bell. Mr. Satan came to the door and screamed at the sight of Picollo.  
  
"Where's Dende," Picollo demanded  
  
"He disappeared into thin air," Mr. Satan was shaking with fear.  
  
"Oh well good bye then," Picollo took flight towards the Capsule Corp. When he arrive at the Door Vegeta meet him.  
  
"What do you want namek,"  
  
"I need some help, Garlic Jr. knows the location of the book and he possibly all read got it,"  
  
"What book,"  
  
"The one I told you about,"  
  
"Oh that one, Brat get down here," A second later a boy with lavender hair known as Trunks came out the door.  
  
"What's wrong dad," Trunks asked  
  
"Were going with this namek, lead the way," And with that the three warriors took flight headed to the north hoping that they were not late to stop Garlic Jr. from reaching the book.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well things are really happening now, Has Garlic Jr. already gotten to the Nerconumacon and if so can Picollo Vegeta and Trunks stop him now, and what can Goku and Gohan do to stop the monster. It just isn't Gohan's week, beaten up to the brink of death and then actually killed things can't really get worse for him. In the next chapter Garlic Jr. arrives at the temple, and Goku and Gohan leave the room of time and spirit. 


	6. Six heads are better than three

I don't own Dragonball Z, yet.  
  
Chapter 6: Six heads are better then three  
  
"Yamcha," A three-eyed man said as a man with an orange gi landed "How have you been,"  
  
"Well Tein I've been great, by the way I wanted to see you about something," Yamcha said as he walked towards the three-eyed man.  
  
"What would you want to see me about," Tein thought at loud.  
  
"Well, I've been trying to do that solar flare thing, but with no luck and so I thought you could help me,"  
  
"Well, of course I'll help you, what's the trouble,"  
  
"Hay Tein I've found enough fire wood, oh hello Yamcha," The tiny white emperor known as Chiaotzu appeared from the woods.  
  
"Chiaotzu how've you been," Yamcha looked at the small doll faced emperor.  
  
"I've been fine," Chiaotzu was now making a fire.  
  
"Any way Yamcha back to this problem with the solar flare," Tein began talking to Yamcha again.  
  
"Well I just can't seem to actually deflect the suns rays,"  
  
"Well you see it's really simple you have to…." Tein stopped when he noticed three people flying by.  
  
"Look its Picollo, Vegeta and Trunks, I wonder what's wrong, lets go see," Tein said as he, Yamcha and Chiaotzu took flight. As they reached the others Vegeta sighed.  
  
"What the hell are you weaklings doing here," Vegeta shouted at them.  
  
"Hi Vegeta, what are you guys doing, have we missed something," Yamcha asked them.  
  
"Well first an immortal being is trying to get a book that gives you supreme power over the dead, and Gohan has died," Vegeta shouted at them without even looking at them.  
  
"Gohans dead how did he die," Yamcha asked as a look of shock and horror crossed his face.  
  
"This immortal being crushed his head," Picollo shouted at the people behind him.  
  
"Really, who is this immortal being," Chiaotzu was the one who spoke now.  
  
"His name is Garlic Jr." Picollo then looked to his left "Look there is the temple of Garlic,"  
  
"It's nearly as impressive as I'll thought it would be," Vegeta said to himself.  
  
"Well what did you think it would look like," Picollo started to descend towards the temple and the others followed suit.  
  
"What the hell is that grey thing entering it," Tein asked Vegeta, as he was closest to him.  
  
"I don't know, namek who or what was that grey thing," Vegeta shouted at Picollo.  
  
"That was Garlic Jr."  
  
Meanwhile in the middle of Satan city, Videl had final gotten in her home and had begun talking with her father.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't even tell me that you didn't win the cell games," Videl shouted at her father.  
  
"Who told you such rubbish, I won the cell games," Mr. Satan told his daughter as he began sweating.  
  
"People who were there," Videl was pacing around the room as she shouted at her father.  
  
"Well that green man was lying he just wanted the glory for himself," Mr. Satan was a master at lying and thinking on his feet, at times like this.  
  
"But he never said he did it, he said some one else beat cell,"  
  
"Well how do you know he was telling the truth,"  
  
"Well two different people told me the same story,"  
  
"And you trust them over your father,"  
  
"Well the person who beat cell didn't want the credit for it, and you decided to take it for him, am I right,"  
  
"Well…. you see…I…its like this," Mr. Satan had nothing to say to this, because she was right.  
  
"I thought so, I can't believe you," Videl walked off slamming the door behind her. Mr. Satan was left alone in his study.  
  
"Well what's wrong with that," Mr. Satan thought.  
  
At the temple of Garlic, as Garlic Jr. landed he ran inside and then straight to the altar. As he reached it he ripped it of the floor and chucked it away. Under the alter was a box, Garlic Jr. picked it up and opened it. Inside was a book, which as a nasty shade of green and had strange marking on the spine and front cover.  
  
"Finally the Necornumacon is mine, and with this I will bring you back father and together we will rule over an army of the dead," Garlic Jr. started laughing his head off.  
  
"Not so fast," A voice from behind him said. Garlic Jr. turned to see Picollo and five other people in fighting poses.  
  
"What are you doing, your no match for me," Garlic Jr. started reading his book, paying the fighters no attention.  
  
"Alright here we go," Picollo Shouted as his arm stretched over and grabbed the book away from Garlic Jr.  
  
"Hand that back or else," Garlic Jr. walked menacingly over to Picollo when a three-eyed man jumped in the way.  
  
"Solar flare," The three-eyed man shouted as a bright light blinded Garlic Jr.  
  
"My eyes what have you done, I'll kill you for this and your little doll friend to," Garlic Jr. screamed as he covered his eyes. And as soon as the three-eyed man had blinded Garlic Jr. he and his friends left the temple.  
  
"Alright Picollo what's the plan," A man with an orange gi asked.  
  
"All off you keep Garlic Jr. occupied while I find the correct spell to make him mortal, Vegeta I'll need you to keep a look out for me,"  
  
"Sure namek," Vegeta and Picollo flew towards the mountains as the rest prepared to try and stop Garlic Jr. from reaching Picollo. It took about half an hour for Garlic Jr. to final come out of the temple to see three people ready to fight him.  
  
"Is this it, well I guess I should be afraid of you," Garlic Jr. snickered. But from behind him a small white doll like being jumped on his back.  
  
"What the hell are you doing," Garlic Jr.'s question was quickly answered, as Chiaotzu started to mental shock Garlic Jr.'s heart.  
  
"Arrrrrrrrrrrrr," Garlic Jr. scream as he felt his heart about to explode. Chiaotzu started to laugh.  
  
"Why you little," Garlic Jr. grabbed the little emperor and chucked him away.  
  
"Tri-beam," The three-eyed man shouted and an invisible beam of energy hit Garlic Jr. and sent him flying and smashing into his father's temple.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Garlic Jr. was now picking himself up from the rumble left by the crash.  
  
"Spirit bomb," a man with orange gi shouted as he charged up a ball of energy. The man chucked the ball at Garlic Jr. as the demon was getting up. Garlic Jr. thought it was a normal ball and decided to smack it away, but as he tried the ball changed course and hit him straight in the head and when it hit a massive cloud of smoke appeared.  
  
"Good one Yamcha," A little boy with lavender hair known as Trunks shouted.  
  
"But not good enough," Garlic Jr. smirked as he left the cloud and as his a part of his head started to pull it's self back together.  
  
"Oh that's right his immortal," Yamcha sighed.  
  
"Final flash," Trunks shouted as he copied his father's move.  
  
"Oh darn," Garlic Jr. said as the beam hit him straight in the chest. Garlic Jr. got up as simply said "Good shot boy, you took out quite a big hole out of me," Garlic Jr. was pointing to the hole in his chest as it started to reseal.  
  
"Look at that," Trunks shouted as he pointed over Garlic Jr.'s shoulder.  
  
"What I don't see any thing," Garlic Jr. turned his head to see what the boy was pointing to. As he turned back he was punched in the gut and he went flying.  
  
"Al right that's it no more fun and games I'll taking you all down now," Garlic Jr. shouted as he ran towards Trunks. But he stopped when a lot of light started to surround him. Garlic Jr. was screaming as his body felt like it was being torn apart.  
  
"What just happened," Garlic Jr. looked at himself after the light disappeared.  
  
"Your mortal again," Picollo smiled as he and Vegeta arrived.  
  
"What, you bastard where's the book," Garlic Jr. shouted.  
  
"Oh I destroyed it," Picollo was smirking, as was Vegeta.  
  
"No, alright that's it your all going down NOW," Garlic Jr. Screamed as he ran straight at Picollo. Garlic Jr. punched his fist all the way though Picollo's chest.  
  
"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," Picollo Screamed in a very high pitch. Garlic Jr. then kicked Picollo off his hand. And turned his attention towards Vegeta.  
  
"Alright come on you freak," Vegeta shouted as his hair turned yellow and his eyes green.  
  
"Oh can all of you change there hair colour," Garlic Jr. Smirked.  
  
"Only saiyans can reach this stage of power," Vegeta shouted as he began powering up to an ascended saiyan. As he did his power dramatically increased, as did his muscle size, and his hair became spikier if that's possible. Garlic Jr. Just smirked still and then shock his head.  
  
"I once was like you, and thought more power but less speed was worth it, but I've always lost like that, but now I see true power is a mix of strength and speed," Garlic Jr. was just shaking his head.  
  
"Thanks for the advice," Vegeta then jumped at Garlic Jr. only to have a fist meet his jaw. As Vegeta was sent flying you could see one or two of his teeth fall out.  
  
"Dad NOOOOOOOOO," Trunks Shouted as his hair shot up and turned yellow and his eyes turn green.  
  
"Kids these days, what is it with strange hair colours," Garlic Jr. laughed to himself. Trunks screamed as he charged at Garlic Jr. Garlic Jr. just grabbed the boy by his hair and used his other hand to power up a massive beam. Yamcha jump forward and kicked Garlic Jr. in the head. Garlic Jr. dropped Trunks and turned towards Yamcah.  
  
"You know what this party is getting to crowded," Garlic Jr. used the beam he powered up straight in Yamcha's face. What was left of Yamcha's body just fell to the ground and other bits seemed to splatter across the floor.  
  
"Yamcha," Tein Shouted as he charged straight at Garlic Jr. only to be meat with a kick to the face. Then it was Chiaotzu's time to strike as he charged straight into Garlic Jr.'s Jaw.  
  
"You little freak take this," Garlic Jr. shouted as he grabbed Chiaotzu's head with one hand. Before he could do anything to the little emperor Picollo Slammed his shoulder into Garlic Jr.'s back.  
  
"Why won't you die," Garlic Jr. said as grabbed Picollo's arm and ripped it off. Picollo screamed as he covered his arm socket. Garlic Jr. then smacked Picollo across the face with is own arm, sending the namek flying. Then Tein Started powering up a massive Tri-beam.  
  
"All right take this with you straight to HFIL," Tein Shouted as he unleashed the beam using all of his life force.  
  
"Oh shi.." The beam hit Garlic Jr. sending him flying and smashed him straight into mountain in the distance. Tein then collapsed on the floor as he passed on to the next dimension.  
  
"Well done Tein," Picollo said as he walked over to the body of Tein. Picollo then re-grew his arm.  
  
"What happened to the weaklings," Vegeta asked as he final got back to the group.  
  
"Well Yamcha died saving your son, while Tein used all his energy to kill Garlic Jr." Picollo snapped.  
  
"Oh Tein why did you have to do that," Chiaotzu screamed as tears formed in his eyes.  
  
"Don't cry, you will soon meet your friend," Garlic Jr. walked back to the group as he shouted this. Garlic Jr.'s face was all burnt, as was most of his body and clothes.  
  
"How can you still be alive," Picollo screamed in anger.  
  
"Oh you want to know how I survived that blast, well you see I tried to block it so I didn't get the full force of the blast, you know that could of killed me," Garlic Jr. just smiled as he walked to what was left of the Z fighters.  
  
Up on Kami's look out one day had past and from the room of time and spirit Gohan and Goku emerged and they ran out the palace and took flight towards the high power levels the felt.  
  
"Dad I can't seem to find Yamcha's or Tein's ki," Gohan told his father.  
  
"I can't either," Goku had a worried look on his face.  
  
"Dad you should use your instant transportation,"  
  
"Alright Gohan grab my arm now," As Gohan grabbed his fathers arm they both disappeared.  
  
  
  
The stage is set and the actors in they place, now what will happen now. Will Garlic Jr. beat Gohan and Goku even after their year of training, or will the super saiyan duo find away to beat him. You'll just have to wait for chapter 7. 


	7. Mercy?

I don't own dragonball Z  
  
Chapter 7: Mercy?  
  
  
  
"So who wants to go next," Garlic Jr. Smiled at what remained of the Z fighters.  
  
"How about me," A voice said from behind him. Garlic Jr. looked behind him as spotted Gohan and Goku.  
  
"Gohan how, I killed you," A vain was about to pop on Garlic Jr.'s head.  
  
"Yes you did, but King Yamma had orders to seen me back," Gohan was smirking at Garlic Jr. spotting that Garlic Jr. was hurt and not healing.  
  
"What, oh never mind I'll just have to kill you again," Garlic Jr. paid no more attention to them.  
  
"All right Gohan lets do it," Goku told his son as they powered up. They both became super saiyans then they jumped to level 2. They began screaming as they hair started to grow and they eye brows disappear. When their hair reached their knees they stopped powering up.  
  
"What the hell was that all about," Garlic Jr. said as he looked at the two fighters.  
  
"We have reached a new level," Goku said as he entered a fighting pose "Now if you surrender, we will let you go,"  
  
"What your nothing compared to me, can you even sense ki," Garlic Jr. shouted.  
  
"He's right dad, maybe we should fuse,"  
  
"All right lets do it," Goku and Gohan started to dance and then as they touched their fingers the both shouted "Fusion," and a bright light appeared. And from that dance only one being emerged he looked like Goku but had Gohan's hair, and his name was Gohu.  
  
"This is new," Garlic Jr. had a look of fear, as he knew that this being was at least twice as strong as he was.  
  
"All right Garlic Jr. your going to pay for what you've done," Gohu jumped towards Garlic Jr. and started fighting. Blow after blow was being blocked by Garlic Jr. but finally Gohu broke though the defence and smashed Garlic Jr.'s jaw. As Garlic Jr. fell to the ground he wiped his mouth and spotted a black like liquid on his hand.  
  
"How dare you," Garlic Jr. was blinded by rage as he charged Gohu. Garlic Jr. was meat by a kick to face, Garlic Jr. went flying straight up. Gohu flew straight up and caught up with Garlic Jr. then he kicked Garlic Jr. in the middle of his back. Garlic Jr. was falling fast but Gohu beat him to ground and just raised his arm. Garlic Jr. landed right on his back on Gohu's arm, and ever one heard a nasty snap.  
  
"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," Garlic Jr. screamed in pain as his back shattered on Gohu's arm, Gohu just dropped him on the floor. Then look of pure hate crossed Gohu's face as he remembered how much pain Gohan had received from this scum. This anger was spawned from Gohan's own anger and the anger of Gohan's father merge into one. Gohu started kicking Garlic Jr. across the field.  
  
"Please stop," Garlic Jr. pleaded  
  
"Why," Gohu shouted  
  
"I can't take any more," Garlic Jr. was on the floor barley moving.  
  
"Neither could Gohan but you still continued your assault," Gohu was glaring at the pathetic form that was Garlic Jr.  
  
"Please mercy," Garlic Jr. was grabbing Gohu's leg.  
  
"MERCY, did you just say mercy," Gohu was screaming at this comment.  
  
"Goku or Gohan or who ever you are stop," Picollo shouted as he flew towards the scene.  
  
"Who know what he did and he must be punished," Gohu was glaring at the now filching Garlic Jr.  
  
"Yes but that's not up to you to do," Picollo was now right beside Gohu.  
  
"Your right Picollo," Gohu then walked over Vegeta and the others. As he reached them he looked at Yamcha and Tein.  
  
"So what happened to them," Gohu asked Vegeta.  
  
"Yamcha died defending Trunks while Tein tried to kill Garlic Jr. but used up all his life force," Vegeta told the fused being while not even looking at it. Vegeta then felt Gohu's power drop, and as he looked round he spotted Goku and Gohan.  
  
"Kakarot how did you reach the next level, you must tell me the secret," Vegeta demanded  
  
"All right but not here," Goku said as he looked at Picollo as he was carrying Garlic Jr.  
  
"So what are we going to do with him," Gohan asked as he glared at Garlic Jr.  
  
"I don't know, we can't let him go and we can't kill him," Picollo said as he was examining the body.  
  
"And why not," Vegeta asked while he crossed his arms.  
  
"It's wrong, we can't kill him now, he is so weak and defenceless," Goku said as stared at Vegeta's mouth.  
  
"What are you staring at," Vegeta shouted at Goku.  
  
"It looks like your missing a few teeth," Goku said as he continued to stare at Vegeta's mouth.  
  
"What, that bastard," Vegeta said as he felt his teeth with his tongue and felt a couple of gaps. The rest of the group started laughing at Vegeta and watched as his vain on his head was almost at braking point.  
  
"Back to the problem at hand, what to do," Picollo almost shouted to bring everyone's attention back to Garlic Jr.  
  
"I say we kill the bastard," Chiaotzu shouted out which surprised everyone.  
  
"I'm with the freak," Vegeta spoke with his usually hateful tone.  
  
"Listen killing him is out of the question," Gohan spoke up.  
  
"Why do you get to decide brat," Vegeta glared at Gohan.  
  
"Because I've suffered the most because of him," Gohan matched Vegeta's glare.  
  
"Gohan's right we can't kill him," Goku was also glaring.  
  
"Then what are we supposed to do," Picollo was getting really angry as he said this.  
  
"We've got to give him a second chance," Gohan said as he looked down in defeat.  
  
"Second," Picollo smirked  
  
"Ok a fourth chance," Gohan smiled slightly.  
  
"What is it with you guys and second chances," Vegeta smirked "Can't you see he'll only want revenge once he's all better,"  
  
"Well we gave you a second chance and you seem to be ok now," Goku smiled.  
  
"What are you talking about I'm still seeking revenge," Vegeta seemed to smile slightly.  
  
"All right should we let Dende heal him," Picollo enquired  
  
"Yeah lets go," Goku said as he took off and the others followed suit.  
  
"What about Tein and Yamcha," Gohan asked his father.  
  
"There too far gone, Dende can't help them now, we'll just have to wait until we get the dragonballs," Goku said this as he and the others continued on towards Kami's lookout.  
  
Videl was bored in her room and so ventured down stairs to leave, but was meet by her father.  
  
"What do you want," Videl growled at her father.  
  
"I wanted to apologise for not telling you about the cell games," Mr. Satan was looking at his boots as he said this.  
  
"Oh that makes it all right then," Videl's sarcasm was quite clear.  
  
"What's wrong I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you like this," Mr. Satan walked forwards to Videl with his arms open ready for a hug.  
  
"What's wrong is that Gohan dissevers all of this while you stole it," Videl walked away from her father as she said this.  
  
"Who is this Gohan," Mr. Satan was make conversation if only to keep Videl from going.  
  
"Gohan is the boy who beat cell," Videl was still waking away and when she got to the door she opened it.  
  
"Really why didn't he come forward then,"  
  
"I don't know maybe because you all ready took the credit," Videl slammed the front behind her after she finished talking. She continued walking until she reached the main shopping mall of Satan city, it just happened to be called Satan mall.  
  
"What the hell am I doing here," She thought as she tried to retrace her steps.  
  
"Videl were the hell have you been," Erasa shouted as she spotted her friend from afar.  
  
"Hi Erasa, sorry but some things came up," Videl was thinking of a way to tell Erasa that she was kidnapped by a grey freak that could fly.  
  
"That's all right but where is Gohan," Erasa wondered out load.  
  
"He's d-d, well I afraid to tell you that he died," Videl was having trouble saying it.  
  
"What happened," Erasa said with a shocked face.  
  
"Well you remember that grey guy that beat him up," Videl began.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well he finished the job,"  
  
"Oh, well when's the funeral,"  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"Oh well what are you doing," Erasa tried to steer the conversation away from Gohan.  
  
"I just decided to go for a walk," Videl sighed  
  
"Well why don't you come shopping with me," Erasa smiled  
  
"Sure why not," And with that both Erasa and Videl walked into the mall to forget there troubles.  
  
Later up on Kami's lookout the Z fighters arrived with Garlic Jr. to try and get Dende to heal him.  
  
"Picollo you go and get Dende to heal him," Goku said as the Z fighters landed. Picollo charged towards the door only to stop and see Dende coming out.  
  
"Hi all," Dende said as he exited his palace.  
  
"Dende we want you to heal this guy," Picollo said as he lowered Garlic Jr, to the floor.  
  
"All right," Dende put his hands on Garlic Jr.'s head and just sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry his all ready gone," Dende had a very sorry look on his face as he said it.  
  
"You mean I carried his body all the way here for nothing," Picollo shouted to himself.  
  
"Well that sorts that problem," Goku thinks out load.  
  
"Yeah, he will get judged in the next dimension," Gohan sighed. Picollo then hit himself on the head.  
  
"Gohan you have to go home now, but I think I should tell you that your body just happens to be in the kitchen," Picollo told Gohan.  
  
"That's right, dad are you coming," Gohan took flight with his father following.  
  
"I'll better head home to or the women will have a fit," Vegeta then grabbed his son and took flight.  
  
"Guys, I was wondering if I could stay here awhile," Chiaotzu was looking at his feet when he said this.  
  
"Of course, all are welcome at Kami's," Dende smiled.  
  
Gohan stopped in mid air and turned to talk to his father.  
  
"Dad I need you to do me a favour," Gohan started.  
  
"And what's that Gohan,"  
  
"Could you go in and take my old body away before I go in,"  
  
"Why don't you want to see your own body,"  
  
"Would you want to see your old body while it was missing a head,"  
  
"Oh yeah, sure Gohan but you wait and talk to your mother while I get rid off your body," Goku landed  
  
"Oh dad do you know that you have a second son," Gohan asked as he landed.  
  
"What why didn't you tell me before," Goku shouted.  
  
"It kind of slipped my mind with all the training,"  
  
"Well I pray to Kami this goes well," Goku said as he and Gohan walked to the door. Goku knocked on the door, and a minute later Chi chi answered the door.  
  
"Oh my Kami is that you Goku, and Gohan if you're here then who's in the kitchen," Chi chi screamed at the sight of her dead husband and son being alive.  
  
"Well the body in the kitchen was me, so dad will just go and bury my body," Gohan elbowed Goku as he said the last part.  
  
"Oh right I'll just go and do the deed," Goku said as he walked inside.  
  
"So Gohan did you tell him about Goten," Chi chi asked her son.  
  
"Well I got as far as you have a second son," as Gohan said this Goku walked back though the door.  
  
"Son the body's vanished," Goku had a confused look on his face.  
  
"Well it was there yesterday," Chi chi also had a confused look on her face.  
  
"Maybe when I was brought back to life my old body vanished," Gohan thought out load.  
  
"Well if your all back I think I should start on lunch," Chi chi said as she walked inside with her son and husband following.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well who thought Garlic Jr. would die like that. Next time Videl has a nasty shock when see goes to school the next day, and Goku meats his son Goten for the first time. 


	8. The dead live!

I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
Chapter 8: The dead live!  
  
  
  
"I can't believe I'm late for school," Videl shouted as she jumped out of her Capsule helicopter. She quickly returned her helicopter to a capsule and ran into the school. She checked her watch, it was 11:00 and that meant that in a minute or two the class would go for their break.  
  
"Damn I might as well wait out side the room for Erasa," Videl walked to her classroom to see Erasa waiting for her.  
  
"Videl why did you lie to me about Gohan," Erasa was frowning at her friend.  
  
"What do you mean," Videl had a very puzzled look.  
  
"Well for a dead guy he sure was healthy," Erasa was keeping her frown.  
  
"What are you talking about," Videl was getting more confused by the minute.  
  
"Gohan was in the lesson," Erasa almost had to spell it out.  
  
"Impossible I was there when Gohan died," Videl was almost in shock that her friend would lie.  
  
"If you don't believe me then keep a look out in the next lesson which just happens to be in two minutes," Erasa was looking at her watch.  
  
"Alright I'll prove I'm right," Videl was leaning against the wall by the door. It took a second or two before the class came walking back, they didn't see Gohan and they walked inside with them to see Gohan seating in one of the middle rows just sitting down reading a quantum physics book.  
  
"What the hell, Gohan is that you," Videl shouted across the room. Gohan just smiled and nodded, and he went back to his book. Videl walked up to Gohan and sat next to him.  
  
"Alright how did you survive your head being crushed," Videl asked.  
  
"I didn't," Gohan whispered.  
  
"Then how the hell are you sitting there," Videl was looking very confused.  
  
"King Yamma sent me back to earth giving me life again so that I could stop Garlic Jr.," Gohan simply stated.  
  
"What," Videl was staring with utter amazement.  
  
"Well the keeper of after life simply said it was mine time and so sent me back," Gohan was looking back.  
  
"So there is an after life," Videl sighed with relief.  
  
"Well yeah, did you ever doubt it for a second,"  
  
"So Kami sent you back to save the world,"  
  
"No King Yamma sent me and my father back to save the world,"  
  
"Whoa I can't believe that you saved the world again and didn't take the credit for it," Videl smiled.  
  
"What are you talking about this was the first time I saved the world," Gohan was smiling nervously.  
  
"I know you beat cell, Picollo told me,"  
  
"I'm going to kill him," Gohan thought and then said "Shhhh,"  
  
"Why don't you want the credit for beating Cell," Videl whispered.  
  
"I lost my father because I took my time fighting cell," Gohan sighed.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry,"  
  
"Don't worry as I said my father's back," Gohan smiled. Just then Videls watch began beeping.  
  
"Videl here," Videl said as she pressed her watch.  
  
"We need your help some thugs are robbing the Satan Bank," A Voice shouted.  
  
"I'll be there," Videl turned and said "Coming Great Saiyan-man,"  
  
"Sure," Gohan said as both he and Videl left.  
  
"I knew it, their dating," Erasa screamed with joy.  
  
"That punk's dating my girl," Sharpner shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
While this was going on, Goku walked down stairs and headed for the Kitchen.  
  
"Good morning honey," Goku said as he kissed his wife Chi chi.  
  
"Mama who is that," A small boy who looks just like Goku asked.  
  
"Your Father Goten," Chi chi told her son as she continued cooking the meal.  
  
"Oh my Kami you look just like me," Goku and Goten shouted at each other.  
  
"Well Goten what do you want to do today," Goku bent down to eye level with his son and smiled.  
  
"Eat," Goten laughed.  
  
"You took the words out of my mouth," Goku went and sat at the table.  
  
"Dada, were you," Goten asked as he smiled.  
  
"Oh I was in the other world but I'm back now to stay," Goku smiled back.  
  
"Alright dig in boys," Chi chi started to move massive mountains of food to the table. Chi chi was careful how see carried the food because she didn't want her arm bitten off by her family. After half an hour a meal for 20 was gone and two happy saiyans were in its place.  
  
"Alright Goten what's next," Goku leaned closer to his son.  
  
"Lets spar," Goten smiled as he left the house.  
  
"Chi chi I'm going to spar with Goten," Goku said as he left after his son. As they walked out side Goten transformed into a super saiyan and entered a fighting pose.  
  
"Your already a super saiyan, would you like to go to the next level," Goku smiled.  
  
"What's the next level," Goten thought out load.  
  
"It'll make you stronger then you are now," Goku transformed into a super saiyan as well and entered his fighting pose.  
  
"Sure," Goten smiled as he started to attack his father. Goku blocked a lot of the moves but Goten started to break though. Goku then took to the air.  
  
"No fair," Goten said as he started to frown.  
  
"What's wrong," Goku said as he landed and walked over to his son.  
  
"I can't fly," Goten changed back to normal.  
  
"Really, well don't worry I'll teach you," Goku changed back to normal and patted his son on the head.  
  
"You will, oh thanks daddy," Goten hugged Goku's leg. Goku just smiled and hugged his son and after awhile started to tell Goten the secrets of flight.  
  
Later that day back at Satan City Videl and the Great Saiyan-man had cleared up a crime and the media had appeared and started taking pictures, and asking Questions.  
  
"Great Saiyan-man, who are you and were did you get your powers,"  
  
"Are you and Videl dating,"  
  
"What the hell are you warring have you any sense,"  
  
"Listen I won't answer any questions," Gohan (Dressed as the Great saiyan- man) was waving his hands in front of his face.  
  
"Please tell us this are you and Videl a couple,"  
  
"No," Gohan stated, "Were would you get such an idea,"  
  
"Please let us ask you one more question,"  
  
"Sorry got to go," Gohan took flight and headed away. As Gohan was flying he spotted Videl in her helicopter and decide not to get to close other wise the media would have a field day. Gohan looked at his watch and spotted the time was way past school hours and started to head home instead. Videl was also returning home but when she arrived her Father Mr. Satan was at the door fuming.  
  
"Who is this Great Saiyan-man young lady," Mr. Satan shouted.  
  
"Well no one knows his true identity," Videl lied.  
  
"Who must have some idea or why would you be dating him," Mr. Satan was on the verge of having a nervous break down.  
  
"I'm not dating him, I'm dating anyone," Videl shouted.  
  
"Well it's all over the news, Super hero duo fall prey to there on desirers," Mr. Satan pointed at the TV, which was showing a report under the same name.  
  
"What the fu," Videl started.  
  
"And because of this I'm going to hold something special tonight," Mr. Satan stormed out.  
  
"How the hell come they get such an idea," Videl thought.  
  
At the Son household, the family sat down to watch TV together just before dinner and then in the middle of a show Mr. Satan appeared on the screen.  
  
"Greetings, I have a special offer for all people of Satan city," Mr. Satan began.  
  
"They named a city after him," Goku asked Gohan.  
  
"You all might of heard of the Great Saiyan-man, if you have then listen, I'm offering 2 million Zeni reward for any one who can unmask the great saiyan-man and give me a picture of his face," Mr. Satan then laughed slightly. After that the program returned to normal.  
  
"You know what we should try and unmask this saiyan-man," Goku began.  
  
"Dad I'm the great saiyan-man," Gohan turned towards his father.  
  
"Oh that would explain the name," Goku thought out load.  
  
"But that means I won't be able to help Videl fight crime any more," Gohan sighed.  
  
"Why not son, if people try to unmask you just run away,"  
  
"Dad you're a genius," Gohan laughed.  
  
"It's the first time any ones called me that," Goku thought out load, and the family home was full with laughter.  
  
The next day at school Videl waited by the door for Gohan, and when he arrived she began to speak.  
  
"I'm so sorry Gohan, I know you enjoyed fighting grime,"  
  
"And what's going to stop the Great saiyan-man from saving the day," Gohan laughed as he and Videl walked inside.  
  
"Yeah but now ever one will want to discover you true identity," Videl seemed quite worried.  
  
"If they do, they'll only meet the golden fighter," Gohan started smiling. The rest of the day went pretty much as normal except Gohan was actually there. After School Videl's watch started to beep and once again some crooks were trying to rob some thing.  
  
"Gohan it's the art gallery," Videl began and as soon as she had finished Gohan had vanished from sight.  
  
"That's quick," Videl said as she started to pull the capsule of the helicopter. Gohan in mid flight transformed into a super saiyan and then pressed his watch to become the Great saiyan-man. As he arrived Gohan walked up to the art gallery and a second or two later he walked out with the crooks in his hands. Gohan dropped the crooks in front of the police and was about to leave when one of the cops jumped him and pulled off his mask.  
  
"Well a thank you would be nice but no just take the crooks and my dignity," Gohan shouted at the cop as he got up.  
  
"Oh my Kami, your one of those guys from the cell games aren't you," The cop who unmasked Gohan asked him.  
  
"Yeah I beat cell," Gohan just grabbed the mask and took flight.  
  
"Did any of you get a picture," the cop turned around and every one shook their heads. Gohan meet Videl in mid flight and just waved.  
  
"Was your secret discovered," Videl smirked  
  
"Yes by a cop, no less," Gohan sighed.  
  
"Gohan I've been wanting to ask you about helping me train, because I can float of the ground now," Videl began.  
  
"Sure, just come round any time and I'll teach you all the secrets of flying and a few ki blasts," Gohan was floating as the helicopter stopped.  
  
"Well I was hoping you would come over to my place as we're so close," Videl pointed her house.  
  
"Alright lets go," Gohan and Videl headed for Satan manor. As they arrived Gohan turned back to his normal clothes and turned back to normal from a super saiyan. They walked to the door and went inside.  
  
"Oh my Kami, this has to be the second biggest house I've ever seen," Gohan thought out load.  
  
"Any way should we go to the training room," Videl pointed to one of the many doors.  
  
"Ok," As they reached the training room, they sat down on the floor and started focusing.  
  
"All right Videl lets see how long you can hold a ball of energy," Gohan was just watching as Videl made a ball of energy. The ball lasted for at least half an hour, Gohan just stared at Videl with amazement.  
  
"Are you ok, could you do it again," Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Then your ready to fly," Gohan stood up and so did Videl.  
  
"To fly is to float while moving, so try and float and then at the same time try and push yourself forward," Gohan, said this as he demonstrated. After at least an hour of trying Videl could do it for a moment or two but she could do it. Videl was so knackered that she was gasping for air.  
  
"That needs some practice and then you can fly like me," Gohan then showed as he rocketed across the room and then back again.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my training room," Mr. Satan then spotted Videl on the floor gasping.  
  
"I was just teaching Videl how to fly, it's quite easy would like to learn," Gohan gave the son family grin as he said this.  
  
"I don't need tricks to win fights," Mr. Satan was just looking at Videl.  
  
"It's no trick, it's a skill one can use at will," Gohan started to hover as he said this.  
  
"How are you doing that," Mr. Satan's mouth dropped.  
  
"Well I'm using my ki to lift me off the ground,"  
  
"Your one of those guys from the cell games aren't you," Mr. Satan started to shake with fear.  
  
"Well yes," Gohan said as he landed then he turned to Videl and said, "Just keep practice and I'll teach you some more advance stuff,"  
  
"What do you mean more advanced stuff," Mr. Satan asked.  
  
"Well you know using your own ki as a weapon, a beam of energy," Gohan then waved goodbye to Mr. Satan and Videl as he walked out of the training room.  
  
"Videl who was that boy," Mr. Satan picked up Videl.  
  
"He's called Gohan, the guy that beat cell," Videl smiled.  
  
"WHAT,"  
  
  
  
  
  
Well things sure have changed, ever thing is perfect or is it. The next Chapter holds Gohan's worst nightmare. 


	9. Gohan's nightmare

I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
Chapter 9: Gohan's nightmare.  
  
"Goku get up," Chi chi moaned from her side of the bed.  
  
"Why Chi chi," Goku Groaned as he started to get up.  
  
"You have to wake the kids," Chi chi grabbed the covers away from Goku.  
  
"Alright," Goku waked over to the closet. It was full of Goku's normal gi, so Goku took one down and put it on. He walked out of his and Chi chi's room and knocked on both Gohan's and Goten's bedroom doors. After he checked that both Gohan and Goten were getting up, he went down stairs and opened the door. He bent down and picked up a paper from his doorstep, and as he stood up he spotted a large group of people just staring at him.  
  
"Hello can I help you," Goku yawned.  
  
"Do you know were Gohan is," One of the people spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, his inside I'll get him," Goku then closed the door and walked back up the stairs. As he reached Gohan's room he knocked on the door and said, "Gohan there's a small army outside to see you," Goku then walked down stairs and into the living room to read the paper. Gohan was wearing his normal clothes (the brown pants, black vest and white shirt) as he walked out of his room. He walked down stairs and as he reached the door he heard his father say, "Oh Garfield why do you hate Mondays," Gohan opened the door and the group of people moved closer. Gohan spotted that they were from the media, and a nasty thought went though his mind, "They know you're the great saiyan-man," Gohan did not run or any thing as that would be rude.  
  
"Gohan is what Mr. Satan said true," One of the reporters said as he pushed a microphone in his face.  
  
"What did he say," Gohan asked.  
  
"He said that you broke into the Satan Manor and tried to kill Videl, but he stopped you," The same reporter told him.  
  
"That lying bastard," Gohan thought, and then said into the microphone, "It's not true," Gohan was shaking his head.  
  
"Are you calling the man that beat cell a liar," A different reporter said as she shoved a microphone towards Gohan's face.  
  
"What are you talking about Mr. Satan didn't beat cell, Go…" Goku began as he walked to the door but Gohan stopped his father from saying his name.  
  
"And how would you know sir,"  
  
"I was there," Goku finally got free from Gohan's grasped as he spoke.  
  
"You don't look like you were there, you have black hair," One of the reporters shouted from the back of the group.  
  
"I do now, and I would show you me having yellow hair but my wife doesn't want me to transform in the house," Goku frowned which just didn't look right oh his face.  
  
"Then come outside and do it,"  
  
"What before breakfast are you insane," Goku had a look of shock that some one want to train before eating.  
  
"Well yes,"  
  
"Sorry the family doesn't really do anything before breakfast so Goodbye," Gohan slammed the door as he and Goku went inside. He couldn't believe that Mr. Satan would do such a thing, "I'll kill him," Gohan thought out load.  
  
"Gohan don't say such things," Goku had a serious face as he said it.  
  
"Sorry, just an idle threat," Gohan smiled.  
  
"So Gohan you snuck into Satan manor and almost killed a girl, how did you almost kill her," Goku nudged his son on the arm with his elbow.  
  
"I was teaching her how to fly," Gohan said as he looked at his father with a confused look.  
  
"Sure you were son," Goku walked off to the living room to finish his cartoons.  
  
"I did dad, really its not what you think," Gohan followed his father.  
  
"Of course not," Goku started reading his cartoons. Gohan just sighed as he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Goten ran in and grabbed the remote control before Gohan could change the channel. The channel was changed to a cartoon channel and Goku instantly got up and sat on the floor next to his son and started watching the cartoons. It was weird as when Goten laughed Goku did as well in perfect unison. Gohan sighed again, "I'm one of the most wanted men in Satan city and I watching cartoons," Gohan chuckled at this thought, and as he did Goku and Goten laughed at the same time. That was too much for Gohan to take so he walked up stairs and to his room to study.  
  
In Satan City, Videl was getting up to enjoy a fantastic day with her father. Videl sighed as she got out of bed, she walked over to her closet and picked out her normal t-shirt and shorts and changed. After that Videl walked down stairs and into the dining room to eat her breakfast. As she sat down opposite her father she started to wish Dende was still here, at least he had some thing interesting to say. Mr. Satan started to drone on about his victories over cell and other beasts that were never mentioned before, Videl let it go as this was a normal day for her. She sighed as she started to eat her breakfast, which contained one fried egg, two pieces of toast, a portion of baked beans and two rashes of bacon. The same thing she had every day, once again Videl sighed, but then she had an idea we doesn't she go and meet Gohan and train today. The thought made her smile, she stopped and asked herself was it the training or Gohan that made her smile. She didn't mind, just the thought of leaving her home made her feel better.  
  
"Dad you wouldn't mind if I went out to train today, would you," Videl asked her father after he stopped talking about how great he was.  
  
"Sure Videl," Mr. Satan wasn't really listening as he started looking at his belts and trophy's he had won. Videl's heart jumped with joy, as she finished her breakfast and headed outside. Once outside she pulled out her capsule Helicopter and headed towards the Son household.  
  
Meanwhile back at the Son household Chi chi had finally gotten up and was down stairs making breakfast, which just happened to be the size of the kitchen table. Goten and Goku were still watching their cartoons and were just recovering from a fit of laughter caused by, a coyote falling off a cliff. Gohan had finally stopped studying and decided to go down stairs and watch TV with the family. The small army of reporters were still camping outside the house, hoping to get a picture of Goku with yellow hair. The family were enjoying there day together, when some one knocked at the door, and the reporters started to take pictures. Gohan decided he would answer the door so not to disrupt the two parked in front of the TV. As he opened the door his face lilt up as he spotted Videl.  
  
"Hi Gohan, I wanted to train today so I came round, I hope its alright," Videl asked staring at the press.  
  
"Sure come in," Gohan and Videl went inside and closed the door behind them. Every one of the reporters sighed.  
  
"Mum I hope you don't mind a friend of mine staying around," Gohan shouted to the kitchen.  
  
"Has your friend had breakfast yet," Chi chi shouted back.  
  
"Yes I have," Videl walked to the door and told Chi chi.  
  
"Ok then, you can stay," Chi chi sighed with relief.  
  
"Why was she worried if I've had breakfast," Videl asked Gohan as they sat down in the living room.  
  
"Well the family eats a lot more then you would think," Gohan's attention was at his father and brother packed in front of the TV.  
  
"Any way, Gohan I was wondering if you could teach me about ki blasts," Videl was shocked that the two in front of the TV were laughing in unison.  
  
"I'll teach you a few basic ones today after breakfast," Gohan said s he looked at the kitchen almost drooling.  
  
"Really will I be able to destroy mountains," Videl smiled.  
  
"No, it will take years of training to destroy mountains,"  
  
"Breakfast," Chi chi shouted at the top of her voice. And at that Goku, Goten and Gohan ran towards the kitchen. As they reached the table, all three of them started to inhale food not even using their chopsticks. Videl looked at the quickly disappearing mountain of food, and her mouth dropped. After half an hour the mountain of food was gone and three happy saiyans got up and started to thank Chi chi, while Goku kissed her on her cheek. Gohan then walked over to Videl and pointed to the back door, "Should we go," Gohan smiled as he said this. Videl nodded and walked out side with Gohan, as the went out side the group of reporters started to take pictures. Gohan then sat down in the middle of the field and Videl copied suit.  
  
"Alright before we begin lets breath in and out, and just relax," Gohan began, after a minute of just breathing Gohan and Videl stood up.  
  
"Alright you have mastered making a ball of energy, but making a beam of energy is different you must think about using your ki to strike at something. To begin with you must find a target and push the feeling towards it," Gohan shot a blue beam at a dead tree, that tree disappeared a pone impact. Videl tried to copy but her beam went about three feet towards a different dead tree but the beam just dissipated, and Videl feel to the ground completely knackered.  
  
"You put to much force behind it, more force equal's less speed and range," Gohan picked up Videl.  
  
"Don't worry Videl after training you will soon master it and when you do you can put a lot of force behind the beam and you could hit a target miles away," Gohan smiled as he helped her into the house. As he helped Videl to the couch Goku finally got up and said, "Gohan who is this, is she the girl you almost killed," Goku smiled as he nudged his son in the arm.  
  
"Listen Dad all I did was teacher how to fly," Gohan was blushing as he just worked out what is dad meant.  
  
"Who are you sir," Videl asked as she tried to work out why Gohan was blushing.  
  
"I'm Gohan's father, Son Goku," Goku smiled.  
  
"Are you the Son Goku who once won the world tournament," Videl sat up in surprise.  
  
"Well yes I am, and you are," Goku was still smiling.  
  
"I'm Videl Satan," Videl got up and was shocked at the look Goku gave her.  
  
"You're the daughter of Mr. Satan," Goku had a very strange look on his face.  
  
"Yes, and don't worry I know what happened in the cell games," Videl answered the question Goku's face gave.  
  
"Oh that's good, Gohan here doesn't want anyone to know, he's too modest," Goku said as he hugged his son with on arm and walked outside with Goten. As Goku and Goten walked outside they transformed into super saiyans and started to train while the reporters just stared and took pictures.  
  
Later that day Videl went home, as she arrived her Father was once again at the door.  
  
"What the hell were you doing there," Mr. Satan shouted.  
  
"I was training, you remember I asked you if I could training outside and you said sure," Videl walked past her father as she headed up stairs.  
  
"You can no longer see that boy Videl," Mr. Satan shouted up at his daughter, but it fell on deaf ears. Videl walked into her bedroom and fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. Mr. Satan was left downstairs just standing there and he sighed as he went to his bedroom.  
  
The next Day people at school were giving Gohan dirty looks, as he waited for Videl. Sharpner spotted Gohan as he was walking into school and began a nasty verbal assault.  
  
"What the hell were you doing trying to kill Videl," Sharpner shouted at Gohan as he walked up to Gohan.  
  
"I," was all Gohan could say before Sharpner continued shouting.  
  
"It was lucky that Mr. Satan was there other wise you might have killed her, you piece of shi," Sharpner was cut off before he could finish his sentence (Which is a good thing, I'm trying to keep this a PG) by Videl.  
  
"Gohan come on lets hurry other wise all the seat's will be taken," Gohan followed Videl as she said it.  
  
"Wait a minute didn't he try and kill you," Sharpner shouted with a confused look.  
  
"No, were did you get such a crazy idea," Videl smiled as she grabbed Gohan's arm. Gohan just blushed as they walked off.  
  
"What the hell is that freak doing with my girl," Sharpner shouted at no one. He then ran after Gohan and Videl. As he reached them he pushed Gohan in the back, and almost broke his hands, while Gohan fell to the floor. As Gohan got up Sharpner started to attack him, Gohan dodged every one.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are you freak, that's my girl you were holding," Sharpner was seeing red.  
  
"Listen Sharpner don't do anything stupid now," Gohan began as he tried to calm Sharpner.  
  
"Not only do you try and steal my girl but you then call me stupid," Sharpner was almost foaming at the mouth.  
  
"Listen I'm not your girl Sharpner, nor am I Gohan's," Videl shouted at Sharpner.  
  
"Then why were you holding him," Sharpner asked as he began to calm down.  
  
"To annoy you, are you a moron," Videl shouted as she entered the classroom while Gohan followed. Sharpner thought about what Videl said for a while but the teacher came up to him and Shouted, "If your not to busy would you like to enter my class room," Sharpner jump up and then ran into the class room. The day went past really quickly and at the end Gohan, Videl, Sharpner and Erasa were just walking in the park relaxing, after an hour Sharpner and Erasa left Gohan and Videl alone.  
  
"Gohan I want you do to me a favour," Videl asked her friend.  
  
"Sure what is it,"  
  
"Well it's my 17th birthday and I would like you there as the Great saiyan- man," Videl began.  
  
"Why the Great saiyan-man, won't your dad have a problem with that," Gohan was checking no one was around.  
  
"Well I want to shock everyone and my Dad will be away on a "business" trip," Videl smiled as she said this.  
  
"Alright but there had better by a lot of food," Gohan joked "When is your birthday then,"  
  
"tomorrow," Videl smiled.  
  
"A bit short notice but alright, now I need to get you a gift," Gohan sighed.  
  
"Don't worry I don't want any gift from you, I mean you did kind of gave me he house," Videl laughed.  
  
"Are you sure, because I'm offering,"  
  
"No I don't want any thing," Videl smiled and noticed the time "Got to go," Gohan decided to leave as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
A party's go on and the local super hero is coming to it, it will be one wild and crazy night. In the next Chapter Gohan arrives at the party as the Great saiyan-man and shocks the guests. 


	10. The party

I don't Own Dragonball Z.  
  
Chapter 10: The party.  
  
Gohan was flying to school not really looking at his surroundings, he was just thinking about why Videl would want him at her party as the great saiyan-man, and how would he get though the whole night without reviling his identity. He soon realised that he had passed his school, with a mental slap to the head Gohan headed back and landed near by, but he landed in a warehouse so one would see him. As he walked into school loads of people were giving him dirty looks. Gohan cursed his saiyan hearing as he heard every single word the people were saying.  
  
"Why does that bastard bother turning up,"  
  
"Who does he think he is,"  
  
"My Kami what a freak," Were just some of the whispers. Gohan sighed, it was just one of those days, and it would have been better if the school bully himself, didn't appeared to push Gohan around. This guy was at least twice the size of Gohan in height and width, he was a giant.  
  
"Hay freak show," The bully shouted at Gohan. Gohan looked around to see he was talking to some one else.  
  
"Yeah I'm talking to you," The bully pushed Gohan with his hand.  
  
"Well what do you want, and stop pushing me," Gohan who had enough of the day already growled.  
  
"Well you see your new here, and I haven't gotten my protection fund from you yet, so I came to collect," The bully smiled.  
  
"I don't have the time to mess around," Gohan walked past the bully.  
  
"I didn't say you could leave," The bully put his hand in Gohan's way. Gohan had enough, he grabbed the bullies arm and chucked the bully over his shoulder. As the bully flew though the front door of the school, Videl who had just arrived looked inside to see Gohan walking away from the seen.  
  
"What happened Gohan," Videl asked as she walked up to him.  
  
"I was a bit annoyed, and he just pushed me over the edge," Gohan was nervously smile.  
  
"Well cheer up, we have PE first thing and I think you just might have to control yourself," Videl was smiling as they walked off. They went their different ways as they reached the area, which housed the two changing rooms. After Videl and Gohan changed into there gym wear they went into the gym were a small group of the class already were.  
  
"Happy birthday, Videl," Many people said as Videl walked past.  
  
"I'll see you all at the party tonight," Videl would smile back. While Videl walked to the centre, Gohan decided to stay on the outside that way he won't hear want all the people were saying about him. Videl sighed as she knew that Gohan was having a bad time with the whole being blamed for attempted murder thing.  
  
"So Videl is Gohan coming," one of her friends asked, the way they said Gohan was with a nasty tone.  
  
"well he can't, I asked him but he has other things to do," Videl thought off the top of her head.  
  
"Why did you ask him, didn't he try and kill you," The same friend asked.  
  
"No he didn't," Videl frowned at her friend, who could people think that Gohan was capable of hurting anyone. People left it at that, and just then the coach entered the gym.  
  
"All right class were are going to do bench pressing, Gohan will be start and Sharpner you will spot for him," Coach said as he pointed to the bench. Gohan walked over, and started to lie down on the bench. Sharpner gave him the heaviest weights he could find, so he could make Gohan look like a fool. Gohan just took the weights with ease and started lifting them.  
  
"What a dork,"  
  
"A bet he won't reach twenty," The class were saying, not even bothering to whisper this time. Gohan was getting really angry now and he could not take any more, he stopped lifting the weights and just twisted the bar and got up and dropped it on the floor and walked off. The coach just stared at the twisted bar with weights on and then at Gohan who had just left the gym.  
  
"All right, every one wait there while I get the replacement bar," The coach said as he walked off towards the supply cupboard.  
  
"Oh Gohan I'm sorry," Videl sighed as she looked at the door.  
  
The rest of the day went really poorly for Gohan, people were just chucking pieces of paper at him, or pushing him as they walked by. Then lunch came along, Gohan took his meal outside and found a nice tree to sit under, as he began to inhale his food. After his six-course meal, he started reading his book on energy theorem, when the football team walked by, and spotted him.  
  
"All right people time to get rid of this freak once and for all," One off them said.  
  
"Should we just take his book and kick his butt," A different one said.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," The first one said. One of the football team ran forward and grabbed Gohan's book. Gohan was all most at his final straw, he got up and walked to the person who took his book and simply said, "Give me my book now," The team just laughed.  
  
"Are you going to make us, you book worm," One of the team said as he though a punch at Gohan. Gohan caught it with ease with his hand, but when the guy punched him, he broke his fist on Gohan's hand.  
  
"Arrrrrrrrrr," The team member fell to the floor.  
  
"I said give me my book," Gohan glared at the football team. The whole football team jumped Gohan, but Gohan punched them all in the stomach and they fell to the floor as they grabbed the stomachs in pain. Gohan just walked over to were his book dropped picked it up and went back to reading under the tree. Everyone just stared with amazement at the fact that Gohan the bookworm beat up the whole Football team.  
  
"What the hell happened here," Videl asked Gohan as she frowned.  
  
"I sorry, they just nicked my book and that was it I went berserk," Gohan smiled nervously.  
  
"Well they did have it coming, but I don't think you should keep beating every one up," Videl smiled. Gohan laughed at this, and they both stared to talk about things until it was time for class again. As they arrived Videl sat down by her friends and before Gohan could sit next to her some one else took the seat. So Gohan was looking for a seat but no one wanted to sit near him, so Gohan had to sit at the back all alone. Gohan sighed as he took out his books, he almost missed Garlic Jr. at least he always had something interesting to talk about in school, as Greg summers. Gohan started reading his book again while he waited for the lesson to begin. He heard the people in front of him plotting a nasty feat for him.  
  
"Alright after three will walk up to him and nick his bag," One of them whispered. Gohan just leaned forward and said, "How about I don't beat you up and you leave my bag alone," Gohan smiled as he leaned back up and continued reading.  
  
"How did he know what will were whispering about," The other one asked. Gohan was getting really tried off the rest off the class trying to beat him up, or just to annoy him. Gohan just sighed as the teacher arrived for the lesson, but at least no one would chuck pieces of paper at the back of his head.  
  
After school Gohan walked of from Sharpner, Erasa and Videl, to find an alley to change in.  
  
"Didn't you invite him to the party," Erasa asked Videl.  
  
"Of course I did but he couldn't make it, you know he has to take a five hour drive back," Videl smiled.  
  
"He could of stayed over, I mean that's just mean that he didn't even bother with a present," Erasa was just shaking her head.  
  
"Well he obvious just social handicapped," Sharpner joked.  
  
"Hay he is not," Videl almost shouted.  
  
"Don't worry about him, let's go to the party," Erasa said as she walked off with Sharpner and Videl. Videl and the others got to Satan manor, Mr. Satan himself was leaving with a woman.  
  
"Bye dad," Videl sighed.  
  
"Bye honey," Mr. Satan shouted as he speeded of in his car. As Videl walked inside she spotted the buffet table was already put up and the staff were about to leave for the night. Videl sat down in a chair by the door and began talking to her friends.  
  
"You know what some one special is coming, but if he is to stay every one must promise not to unmask him," Videl began.  
  
"Well who is the mystery guest," Erasa asked her friend.  
  
"The Great saiyan-man, himself," Videl watched as both Erasa's and Sharpner's faces changed to shocked looks.  
  
"Really," Both Erasa and Sharpner said in unison.  
  
"Yep, so no one is to unmask him, other wise he will leave," Videl shook her finger at them. Just then some one knocked on the door. As Videl opened the door hoping to see the Great saiyan-man, but it was only guest. It went on like this for about half an hour, and then everyone was there, and everyone had promised not to unmask the Great saiyan-man. Some one knocked on the door, and everyone turned their heads to the door as Videl walked up to it. She opened it and in the door way was the Great saiyan- man standing there smiling. Everyone screamed with excitement as Gohan was pulled into the party, the door closed behind him, as he was the group grabbed him. As soon Gohan entered music started playing and the crowd started dancing. After a minute or two Gohan finally found his bearings and walked though the crowd of people. As he reached the stairs Videl grabbed his arm and turned him around.  
  
"Were you going, aren't you enjoying yourself," Videl smiled.  
  
"Oh of course I am, I almost drowned in a sea of people," Gohan joked.  
  
"Oh come on get back in there," Videl pointed to the crowd of people dancing. Gohan then jumped on top of the crowd and began crowd surfing. Videl smiled and followed suit, both Gohan and Videl were laughing as they surfed across the crowd. After the music stopped Gohan and Videl fell though the crowd.  
  
"Ow," Gohan said as he got up as he started rubbing his bottom. People started crowing around Gohan asking questions about who he was, were he got his powers, and does he have a girl friend.  
  
"Sorry can't tell you any of my personal life, other wise why should I wear a mask," Gohan smiled at the crowd.  
  
"Oh come on tell us about why you decided to fight grime," At least half the crowd asked.  
  
"Sorry can't tell you," Gohan was smiling nervously.  
  
"Alright, can you tell us if you have a girl friend," One of the girls screamed form the back.  
  
"I don't have one," Gohan had a nervous smile. All the Girls in the crowd sighed with relief.  
  
"What about Videl, the papers said you and her were going out," A boy shouted.  
  
"Well the paper will write a lot of things about me, if it will get people to buy it," Gohan was really handling himself well, normally he wouldn't be able to this.  
  
"Hay of course were not going out, we only fight crime together," Videl was blushing. "Could you please show us who you are," Some of the people started begging. Gohan sighed as he grabbed his helmet, "Before I take my mask off you must premise not to tell anyone," Everyone nodded at Gohan. Gohan pulled his mask off, he was at super saiyan level one, so no one could tell who he really was.  
  
"Oh my Kami, you're the golden fighter," Some one shouted, to sate the obvious.  
  
"Yes I am," Gohan smiled.  
  
"Then why the disguise," Some one asked.  
  
"Well people could work out who I was if I didn't cover my face," Gohan laughed. Gohan then looked at everyone, "Do you all want to see something cool," he then spotted that everyone nodded. Gohan then walked into one of the training rooms, and everyone followed. Gohan then made a small flame on his finger, and started juggled it between his fingers.  
  
"Give me a target and I promise I will hit it," Gohan smiled as he mad two other flames and juggled them. Some one picked up an bag and chucked up in the air. Gohan chucked on of the flames at it, the bag exploded. Then some on chucked an apple, Gohan also hit it, making it explode. People started to clap, but then someone had a crape and chucked it, Gohan hit it, and the crowd went wild. Gohan was smiling, after all they did to him, the liked him, will his alter ego at least. Then music started, and every one headed back to the hall and Gohan followed.  
  
  
  
The chapter will cover the rest of the party and the morning after. But for now you must be strong and wait. 


	11. Vegeta's fury

I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
Chapter 11: Vegeta's fury  
  
  
  
"Mum, can I go to Trunks house," Goten shouted to his mother while he was on the phone.  
  
"Sure you can honey," Chi chi shouted back from the kitchen.  
  
"Ok Trunks see you soon," Goten said as he put the phone down. The eight year old demi saiyan then ran out of the house and screamed at the top of his voice, "Nimbus," and the magic cloud flew towards Goten. When the cloud stopped Goten got on and the cloud took flight towards Satan city.  
  
"Goku, are you ready for dinner," Chi chi shouted at her husband. Goku ran in and started nodding, as Chi chi started moving the food over to the table. Goku started stuffing his face with the mountain food while Chi chi started to eat her small plate full of food.  
  
"Goku, as the kids are away what do you want to do tonight," Chi chi asked her husband.  
  
"Mell gu mogt me mod," Goku started saying with a mouth full of noodles.  
  
"What did you say, I can't understand you when your stuffing your face with food," Chi chi said as a shocked look appeared on her face. Goku then sucked up all the noodles and started again.  
  
"Well I thought we could, watch a movie as there is this nice movie on tonight," Goku smiled at his wife.  
  
"Really," Chi chi smiled back.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you might like it," Goku smiled as he spoke, but once he finished he went back to his food. Both Chi chi and Goku finished at about the same time and they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Goku turned on the TV and they waited for the movie.  
  
"What's the name of the movie," Chi chi asked.  
  
"I don't want to ruin the surprise," Goku smiled once again. But just then the movie started and Chi chi's eyes went wide, as her favourite movie started.  
  
"Oh Goku," Chi chi said as she hugged her husband and kissed him.  
  
Meanwhile at the Brief household, Trunks had just put down the phone and decided to wait for Goten out side. Vegeta was training in the gravity room, at his normal setting of 500 times earth's gravity. Vegeta while in the middle off sparing with his shadow, he felt the pain, which is caused by the saiyan hunger, so he walked out of the room and into the kitchen. He started using a microwave like thing, but he felt a ki heading straight towards them, at first he was worried, but he soon realised it was the second brat of kararot. Vegeta sighed, as he knew that when his brat and kararot's got together they always cause trouble.  
  
"Hay dad, you don't mind if Goten is here do you," Trunks asked while Goten was hiding behind a wall. Vegeta just growled at his son, which was a good sign from Vegeta. Trunks then ran off with Goten, and Vegeta continued making his meal.  
  
"Hay Goten I have got a brilliant idea," Trunks told Goten once they were out of ear shot form Vegeta. Trunks then began whispering his evil plan into Goten's ear. The two walked back to the kitchen.  
  
"Did he really say that my dad is a weakling," Trunks asked Goten as he walked past the kitchen door.  
  
"Well you know Gohan he is so much stronger than Vegeta," Goten told his friend. As Goten said this Vegeta got up and walked very calmly over to Goten.  
  
"What did you say," Vegeta shouted as a vein on his forehead almost burst.  
  
"Gohan thinks you're a weakling," Goten smiled nervously.  
  
"Does he now," Vegeta's eyes seemed as if they were about to pop. Vegeta then ran out side and took flight towards Gohan's ki.  
  
"Trunks that was brilliant," Goten said as he ran up to the table and started eating Vegeta's food.  
  
"Come on Goten, lets go and watch the fight," Trunks said as he grabbed Goten and flew after his dad.  
  
As Vegeta arrived at Satan manor he remembered what Bulma always told him.  
  
"Vegeta if you kill just one human, you will be sleeping on the couch, and only normal human helpings of food," the food is what scared Vegeta the most, so Vegeta had to make sure no Human was to get killed. Vegeta walked up to the door and tapped it as softly as he could, a massive bang was made with each tap. Videl heard the knocking and decided to answer door.  
  
"Hello can I help you," Videl asked as she open the door. Vegeta just ignored her and walked inside. Vegeta walked up to a dancing Gohan truned into a super saiyan and grabbed him by the neck. Gohan tried to ask Vegeta what he was doing, but Vegeta's grip was too tight. Vegeta walked out side with Gohan and punched him sending him flying.  
  
"Who are you and why are you fight the great saiyan-man," One of the guests asked Vegeta. Vegeta ignored the question and prepared of Gohan to counter attack. Gohan charged forward and stopped right in front of Vegeta.  
  
"What was that for," Gohan asked as a look of pure hatred appeared on his face.  
  
"You should tell your brother not to tell me your view of me," Vegeta said as he smashed his fist right into Gohan's face. Gohan went flying straight back from were he came from. Vegeta started to power up a blast, while Gohan charged back at Vegeta.  
  
"Final flash," Vegeta screamed as he let loose a massive beam of energy. Gohan barely dodged to blast, Gohan then powered up to Super saiyan level two. Vegeta stood his ground and powered up, a rush of power pushed thought Vegeta's veins as he started to transform. Vegeta's hair became thicker and spikier and blots of lighting sparked across his body, Vegeta had finally reached super saiyan level two. Gohan just stared with amassment, he could not believe that Vegeta had just done that. Gohan knew the only way to stop Vegeta was to over power him and so Gohan changed into a super saiyan level three.  
  
"Listen Vegeta I don't know what Goten has told you but I have told him anything about you," Gohan said as he started waving his hands in front of his face.  
  
"Brat don't try and get out of this, you are going to die by my hands," Vegeta shouted as his power increased. Vegeta charged forward and tried punching and kicking Gohan but he missed as Gohan kept dodging each blow. Gohan jumped back and powered up a small kamehameha and blasted Vegeta with it. Vegeta fell to the floor and Gohan rushed to his side.  
  
"Vegeta please stop, now what did my brother tell you," Gohan helped Vegeta back to his feet.  
  
"Let go of me brat, I am no weakling, soon you will bow to me," Vegeta growled at Gohan.  
  
"Your no weakling you almost as strong as me, if you ever reach level three I think you could wipe the floor with me," Gohan told Vegeta trying to clam him down.  
  
"I could now, but I chose to let you go, this is a warning Brat, don't ever insult the Great Vegeta," He growled and walked off limping. Gohan sighed as he told himself to kill Goten when he got home tonight. All the guest were looking at Gohan as he turned back to super saiyan level one, and as he walked back some one asked him, "How can you change hair like that," Gohan smacked him self in the head.  
  
"Family secret," Gohan smiled nervously. Mean while on top of one of the buildings two small boys were laughing there heads off. At a round about midnight all the guests started to leave, they all said goodbye to Videl and shock the Great saiyan-man's hand. After all the guest had gone, Gohan changed back to normal and put his helmet back on.  
  
"Thanks Gohan, you really made the party special, but who was that guy who came round," Videl walked over to Gohan as she spoke.  
  
"He was Vegeta Briefs," Gohan said as he walked to the door, "Goodbye Videl and thanks for inviting me," Gohan flew away after he told her.  
  
"No problem," Videl then closed and locked the door then she went to bed.  
  
The next day, at school every one was talking about the Great saiyan-man, Gohan was smiling at the fact that every one was talking about him. Videl walked up to Gohan while he was at his locker, she was holding a leaflet.  
  
"What is the leaflet Videl," Gohan asked.  
  
"Well it is for the tournament, and you do remember our deal," Videl pointed at the leaflet as she spoke.  
  
"Oh that's right, I have to enter," Gohan sighed.  
  
"Your going to enter the world tournament, don't make me laugh," Sharpner said as he walked around the conrner.  
  
"Hello Sharpner," Gohan droned.  
  
"Gohan could easily beat the floor with you, because he beat ce…" Gohan covered Videl's mouth before she could finish.  
  
"I beat a guy called Cecil," Gohan smiled nervously as he let go of Videl's mouth.  
  
"Oh really, I have beaten a lot of guys, Cecil's included," Sharpner smiled evilly, "I'll see you outside school as soon as it's over, and don't try and run," Sharpner left laughing.  
  
"What am I going to do, I don't want to hurt him," Gohan thought out loud.  
  
"Gohan just break one of his arms, and leave it at that," Videl smiled.  
  
"Oh maybe I should just snap his back, just to make sure," Gohan laughed as they both went to their class. In the lesson, Sharpner who just happened to be sitting next to Videl, who was next to Gohan, kept making signs of killing Gohan with his hands. Gohan didn't really care, as he knew that was all he could really do to him. At lunch Gohan was sitting with Videl and friends, Gohan was inhaling food when Sharpner walked up to him. Sharpner knocked a big chunk of food off the table. Gohan got up and grabbed Sharpner by the neck and lifted him off the floor.  
  
"Don't touch my food," Was all Gohan said before he dropped him on the floor.  
  
"What is your problem, it was an accident," Sharpner smirked as he got up.  
  
"Sharpner, I wouldn't mess with Gohan while he's eating, you might lose an arm," Videl joked, as Gohan began eating what was left of his meal.  
  
"He was lucky he caught me off guard," Sharpner smirked as he sat down next to Videl.  
  
"You should be careful around Gohan as he has been trained by his father in the martial arts," Videl stated as she started to eat her lunch.  
  
"Oh really, who is his father, a weakling like him," Sharpner laughed slightly.  
  
"No his father is Son Goku," Videl smirked at Sharpner's shocked face.  
  
"The Son Goku, the legendary victor over the demon king, Picollo," Sharpner's face was completely pale from shock.  
  
"Yes, that Son Goku," Videl was still smirking at his face.  
  
"No, he didn't," Gohan smiled nervously as he finished his lunch.  
  
"I thought so," Sharpner smirked as he walked away.  
  
"Gohan, why didn't you tell him about your father," Videl asked with a confused face.  
  
"I don't want attention, just because my fathers famous," Gohan sighed as looked at his watch.  
  
"I know how you feel," Videl sighed as she finished her meal. The rest of the day went smoothly by, at the end of school Gohan was walking away when a hand grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Were are you going," Sharpner said as he turned Gohan around.  
  
"Listen Sharpner, I don't have time for this," Gohan said as he looked at his watch.  
  
"Well make time," Sharpner charged forward as he said this. Sharpner tried to hit Gohan but ever punch or kick was dodged. After a few minutes of this Sharpner stopped.  
  
"Are you done yet, I am busy," Gohan said as he noticed ever one was looking at him.  
  
"Who do you think you are," Sharpner was getting really pissed now as Gohan was walking away. Sharpner ran at Gohan only to see Gohan running away smiling at Sharpner as he did. Gohan was chased around a corner, as he reached it he jumped on top of a building, just before Sharpner reached it.  
  
"Were did he go," Sharpner said as he started searching the ally. Gohan pressed the button on his watch to become the Great saiyan-man and took flight heading to his home. Sharpner was left in the ally looking for Gohan.  
  
"Were the hell is he," Sharpner shouted at the top of his voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next Chapter will contain the beginning of the tournament, and Mr. Satan's grand entrance. 


	12. The tournament begins

This chapter is based one month after the last one, Yamcha and Tein have been revived by the Dragon. Every one has been training for the tournament, and the day has finally arrived. By the way I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: The tournament begins.  
  
  
  
"So the Great saiyan-man finally met his match in me Doctor Colossal," Said a man with blood red eyes, blue glasses, a lab coat and black trousers.  
  
"I don't think so," The Great saiyan-man smashed thought the wall of the lab.  
  
"But how did you escape my mutated Sharks," Doctor Colossal said as a look of shock covered his face.  
  
"Lets just say, that they bit off more than they could chew," the Great saiyan-man smirked.  
  
"Don't come any closer or I will activate the Bomb," Doctor Colossal said as he put his hand over a button.  
  
"Alright, just don't press the button," the Great saiyan-man said as he waved his hands in front of his face.  
  
"Ok I won't press the button if you… Gohan time to get up," Doctor Colossal began but his voice changed after he said Gohan.  
  
"What," The great saiyan-man said.  
  
"Gohan if you don't get up now you'll miss breakfast," Doctor Colossal said but his voice was that of Chi chi's. Gohan jumped out of bed at the words you'll miss breakfast, he ran to his closet. Gohan was looking though his closet and spotted a note over a purple gi, the note said Tournament Monday. Gohan looked at his watch it was Monday, Gohan then grabbed his gi and put it on, and then he put on some brown sacks on his feet. Gohan picked up a cape with massive shoulder pads and two wristbands, and then walked down stairs. Gohan walked to the kitchen and spotted that Goten and Goku were inhaling a mountain of food, Gohan charged forward to the empty spot and started to mimic his family by inhaling a part of the mountain. After eating the small mountain Goten, Gohan and their father got up and walked outside to wait for the others. It was pitch black outside, as they waited Chi chi came out to wait with them.  
  
"Alright you three, one of you has to win, we need that money," Chi chi stated to her family.  
  
"Don't worry Chi chi I'm sure that at least one of us will reach the finals," Goku showed his famous grin. In the distance a small hover car was heading for the house, as it arrived both Goten and Gohan shouted with joy, "Grandpa," the massive man known as the ox king got out of his car and headed for the family smiling.  
  
"Hi guys, I had to come and watch you today, it will be a great fight," The ox king smiled as he started to wait with his family.  
  
"So Gohan will Picollo be there," Goku asked as he leaned on the wall of his house.  
  
"Yeah, he couldn't wait for a rematch with you," Gohan smiled as he copied his father.  
  
"Gohan don't forget you're meant to be the Golden fighter," Goku said as he looked at his son's hair.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me dad," Gohan said as he walked away from the house and turned into a super saiyan. As he did the whole area lit up, because of his aura. As he did a big hover vehicle was heading their way.  
  
"Well their here," Goku said as he got up of the wall. As the vehicle landed Goku and his family walked over to it and spotted Bulma in the cockpit, the family then entered the vehicle and sat down in seats, while the ox King had to sit in the back with the luggage. When the every one sat down the Vehicle took flight and was heading for the island were the tournament is being held.  
  
"So how are things Vegeta," Goku asked as he tried to start a conversation with the prince who sat next to him.  
  
"Great," Was all Vegeta said. Goku sighed he knew that Vegeta was not going to really talk to him so he turned to Yamcha.  
  
"How have you been then," Goku smiled.  
  
"I went back to baseball, it pays the bills," Yamcha began. Goku and Yamcha continued to talk, while everyone else other than Bulma fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile Videl and her father were getting ready. Videl was finished eating her breakfast and was just watching TV while her father was picking his best outfit to wear. After at least an hour of choosing the two were ready.  
  
"Sir would you like me to get the large hover jet," One of the butlers asked.  
  
"No get the Satan jet," Mr. Satan said as he checking his clothes (They are the ones he always wears).  
  
"Dad please not that one its ridicules, a massive plane with a giant Mr. Satan sign written on it," Videl sighed at this.  
  
"All right get the large hover jet," Mr. Satan followed his butler outside as he said this. Videl walked outside to see the butler pick a capsule and chuck it on to the drive. A massive puff later and a massive plane like thing was there. The butler walked inside and Mr. Satan and Videl followed. The butler entered the cockpit while Mr. Satan sat down on massive chairs parked in front of a big wide screen TV.  
  
"You can take off now," Mr. Satan shouted at the butler, and the plane took flight. After a while Mr. Satan turned to his daughter and asked her, "Is your friend Gohan going to enter this year," Mr. Satan was sweating.  
  
"He is but under a false name," Videl replied.  
  
"Any of the others," Mr. Satan was sweating cobs as he asked.  
  
"I don't know," Videl lied, as she knew that if she told her father, he would try and get out of fighting.  
  
"Oh," Mr. Satan wiped his brow as he thought he would have a chance of winning if only one of them entered. Mr. Satan and Videl didn't talk at all for the rest of the trip.  
  
As Goku and friends arrived at the island they got out of the jet and went to sigh up for the tournament. The group walked to the gates of the main area, were you sign up or give your ticket, Chi chi and Bulma gave there tickets in and walked though the gate and waited for the rest of the group.  
  
"Name," A Monk asked Gohan as he walked up to the monk's desk.  
  
"The golden fighter," Gohan stated to the monk.  
  
"The golden fighter?" Goku had a look of confusion as he repeated Gohan.  
  
"Yeah, I'm using that name so that no one knows who I really am," Gohan said as he walked to meet Chi chi and Bulma. As he waited with his mother and Bulma he spotted Picollo joining the line, Gohan waved to him and Picollo nodded. When Goku and Vegeta signed up and joined the group, Tein and Chaotzu walked up and started to wave to Goku and friends. Tein joined the line to sign up while Chaotzu showed his ticket to the monk and joined Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Chi chi and Bulma. After all the adults had signed up Trunks and Goten walked up to the desk.  
  
"Oh the first two to enter the junior division," The monk smiled as he spoke.  
  
"What, thanks for the offer but we would like to enter the adult division," Trunks said as Goten nodded with agreement.  
  
"I'm sorry, the junior division or not at all," The monk had a look that said sorry as he spoke.  
  
"All right," Trunks and Goten sighed at the same time. Now that the group had regrouped they looked at their watches and spotted it was five hours until the tournament started and they all sighed in unison.  
  
"Well what should we do until its time," Goku sighed as he looked at his watch again.  
  
"Well how about you look at the leaflet here," Krillen said as he walked up to the group with his wife 18.  
  
"Oh My Kami you have hair," Goku shouted as he pointed at his friend.  
  
"And your alive," Krillen smirked at the shocked look on Goku's face.  
  
"What is android 18 doing here," Goku continued to point with amassment.  
  
"We got married, and we had a kid," Krillen smiled as he blushed slightly.  
  
"Oh so she's not killing any more," Goku thought out loud.  
  
"No, of course not," 18 said as she smiled at Goku's confused face. When Krillen joined the group Goku grabbed the leaflet that Krillen spoke of and started to read it. It had a timetable of events leading up to the tournament. As Goku started to read out the timetable to the others Picollo felt a small tug on his leg. As He looked down he spotted Goten pulling on his gi.  
  
"Hello Goten," Picollo said as he kneeled down to talk to Him.  
  
"Mr. Picollo, where have you been, Gohan is alive again," Goten smiled as he talked to Picollo.  
  
"I noticed kid, I've been training sorry I haven't been round," Picollo smiled, when he smiled his fangs could be seen.  
  
"Hi Picollo," Trunks said as he walked over to the two.  
  
"Hi Kid," Picollo said as he looked over at Trunks.  
  
"Did you hear that me and Goten have to enter the junior division," Trunks sighed.  
  
"Yeah I heard, I entered the tournament when I was younger then you, but Nameks reach adulthood at about 5 years old," Picollo said as he stood up again.  
  
"It's a shame because I wanted to fight you as your so strong Mr. Picollo," Goten smiled as he said this.  
  
"Ar," Bulma, Chi chi and 18 said in unison as they watched the scene. Vegeta just smirked at Picollo, while Picollo patted Goten on the head.  
  
"Don't worry kid one day we'll fight one on one, what do you say," Picollo smiled as Goten's face lit up.  
  
"Really Mr. Picollo," Goten had the biggest smile as he asked Picollo.  
  
"Of course kid," Picollo smiled as Goten and Trunks walked back to their parents but he did hear Trunks say, "You're so lucky," which made Picollo smile. The group spent the next few hours walking around and just looking at the sights, when it was time for Mr. Satan to arrive the group went to meet Videl they had to wait with the rest of fighters and ticket holders. When the Hover jet landed Mr. Satan and Videl walked out only to be meet with the press. Videl spotted Gohan's blond, spike hair and walked towards it just ignoring the press.  
  
"Videl over here," Gohan waved as he shouted over the crowd. Videl walked though the crowd off people towards Gohan and friends.  
  
"Hi Videl," Gohan greeted his friend.  
  
"What's with the hair, why did you change it," Videl asked.  
  
"Well as I'm the golden fighter, I thought maybe I should have golden hair," Gohan smirked.  
  
"All Right Gohan we're going to leave you alone now," Goku said as the group walked away, "Don't forget to meet us in the fighters area," Goku smiled at his son.  
  
"Hay Gohan, I'm now twice as fast with flying, and I have been making my own ki blast," Videl smiled.  
  
"Really I haven't made my own type of ki blast," Gohan had a shocked look on his face.  
  
"What are you doing with my girl, Great saiyan-man," Sharpner said as he turned the corner.  
  
"Hi Sharpner what are you doing here," Videl droned.  
  
"I'm here to enter the tournament," Sharpner smirked.  
  
"What you," Gohan asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Yeah me what you have a problem with fighting me," Sharpner smirked.  
  
"I'm just worried for you as these fights can get very tough," Gohan said as he and Videl walked away. Gohan and Videl headed for the Fighters area where the rest of the group, not including Goten and Trunks who went off to begin the junior division. (I'm not going to include the junior division, as it will be identical to what really happened)  
  
"What is every one doing here dad," Gohan asked Goku.  
  
"Well we have to punch that machine over there," Goku pointed at a machine in the middle of the area.  
  
"Then why is nobody punching it," Gohan scratched his head as he thought out loud.  
  
"We have to wait for the champion to give us a target to reach for," Goku smiled as he pointed at Mr. Satan walking out of a door. Mr. Satan walked towards the machine and started to pose in front of the cameras.  
  
"This has got to stop," Picollo thought to himself as his eyes started to glow and all the cameras exploded.  
  
"Good work Picollo, I don't think I could stand him posing for much longer," Krillen told Picollo while he watched Mr. Satan stop posing and frown at the cameras.  
  
"That would of made a great poster, Oh well," Mr. Satan said as he prepared to punch the machine. Mr. Satan punched the machine with all his strength his score was 135. Mr. Satan then walked off saying, "I hope one of you breaks one hundred so I can have a good fight," Mr. Satan then walked though a door leading to the waiting room. Then every one lined up to get a number, and then lined up to hit the machine, all the normal humans got to at most one hundred. Goku and friends had to hold back their power when hitting the machine, Vegeta was the last of the group and when he hit the machine he sent it flying. The scores are as follow.  
  
Mr. Satan, 135  
  
Goku, 187  
  
Gohan, 241 (He is a super saiyan so he had a harder time lowering his power)  
  
18, 210  
  
Picollo, 239  
  
Tein, 170  
  
Krillen, 185  
  
Yamcha, 169  
  
Videl, 140  
  
Vegeta, too high.  
  
When Vegeta had finished the group walked inside to wait with Mr. Satan. When inside the group had to wait for the others. Once all sixteen were in the waiting room, the monks brought out a box. With some surprise Sharpner had actually gotten a 118 on the punch machine meaning he was to enter the tournament.  
  
"All right now will you please pick a ball from the box when he call your name," One of the monks shouted to the finalists. Every one walked up to the box and pulled out a ball, which had a number on it. The matches were.  
  
the Golden fighter Vs Sharpner  
  
Ma Jr. Vs Tein  
  
Videl Vs Kabito  
  
Yamcha Vs shin  
  
Mighty mask Vs Krillen  
  
Goku Vs Vegeta  
  
Mr. Satan Vs 18  
  
Fred Vs Gregory  
  
"All right will the Golden Fighter and Sharpner please follow me," A monk said as he walked towards a hallway.  
  
"Any last words," Sharpner smirked at Gohan. Gohan had to put his hands over his mouth to stop himself from laughing at Sharpner. As they reached the end of the hallway they spotted a ring.  
  
"Would you both please enter the ring," the Monk said before he walked back thought the hallway. Gohan walked up to the ring and spotted his mother in the crowd waving to Gohan. Gohan sighed, how was he going to beat Sharpner with out hurting him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well the tournament has finally come around, who will win it, you just have to wait and see. 


	13. The Battles begins

I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: The battles begins  
  
"All right, in this first match we have the Golden fighter and Sharpner, give them a hand ladies and gentlemen," The announcer, screamed into his microphone. Gohan was looking into the crowd as Sharpner entered a boxing pose, with his fists in front of his face.  
  
"Ok now begin," The announcer, screamed into his microphone once again. Sharpner charged straight at Gohan. Gohan sighed as he lean to his side and laid his leg on the ground, as he got really low. As Gohan did Sharpner tripped over his leg and fell out of the ring.  
  
"Sharpner is out of the ring, so the Golden fighter is the winner," The announcer was screaming his head off. Gohan got up and walked to the hall way and back to the waiting room.  
  
"Gohan that was quick, what did you do to him," Videl asked as she walked up to him.  
  
"Your Gohan, no way," Sharpner said as he reached the waiting room.  
  
"I'm….You see," was all Gohan could say as Sharpner smirked.  
  
"Wait until I tell every one about this," Sharpner then walked off to leave.  
  
"You have to answer this question, who would believe you," Gohan shouted followed by a smirk.  
  
"Will Ma Jr. and Tein please follow me," The monk said as he walked off down the hall way followed by Picollo and Tein.  
  
"Are you going to watch," Videl asked Gohan.  
  
"Nope, Picollo will win," Gohan stated as he leaned against a wall.  
  
"How can you be so sure," Videl frowned.  
  
"Picollo is one of the strongest people a know, he is way stronger than a prince I know," Gohan shouted the last part at Vegeta.  
  
"You Brat I'll get you for that when we fight," Vegeta said as he turned to Gohan and gave a death glare.  
  
"He's a prince, from which country," Videl asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
"You might notice it has become a lot darker," Gohan said as he pointed to the sky. As Videl turned to look at the sky, Gohan made a break for the bathroom. Before he reached it Videl grabbed his arm and said, "Nice try," Videl smiled when Gohan turned around.  
  
"So there is no way to get out of this is there," Gohan spotted Picollo and a limping Tein walking thought the hallway. Videl was about to say yes when a monk shouted, "Will Videl and Kabito please follow me," Gohan smirked as he waved to Videl. Gohan sighed as he leaned against the wall.  
  
"Hay kid, who are you," A man asked as he walked up to Gohan. Gohan looked at the man, it was Mr. Satan.  
  
"Can I help you," Gohan asked him.  
  
"Your that kid from the cell Games aren't you," Mr. Satan whispered so only Gohan could hear.  
  
"Of course he is," Picollo said from across the room. Mr. Satan was about to ask how he heard but didn't he turned back to Gohan.  
  
"Listen, you had better keep your mouth shut about it or else," Mr. Satan told Gohan with a growl.  
  
"Or else what, you couldn't beat cell so I would like to see what you would do to me," Gohan smirked as his saiyan side emerged.  
  
"Or I will..," was all Mr. Satan could say, as Videl walked towards Gohan with a frown on her face.  
  
"I lost, he pushed me out of the ring with out even trying," Videl sighed.  
  
"Don't worry Videl one day you will be able to match him, I sure," Gohan smiled.  
  
"How could he beat you the daughter of the strongest man in the world," Mr. Satan started to beat his chest. Gohan coughed, while Videl laughed at Gohan. Mr. Satan Glared at Gohan before walking off.  
  
"Would Yamcha and Shin please walk this way," the monk said as he walked down the hallway while Yamcha and Shin followed.  
  
"So Gohan you were about to tell me about the prince," Videl smiled while Vegeta stared at her when he heard prince.  
  
"Ok but not here, Gohan pointed to one of the doors, and both Videl and Gohan walked thought it to reach a small bar. Gohan walked to a table and Videl followed, as he and Videl sat down he began to talk.  
  
"Ok you must of guessed that Picollo isn't human," Videl nodded at this and so Gohan continued, "The prince isn't either, is the prince of a warrior race known as the saiyans,"  
  
"Really," Videl thought Gohan was joking.  
  
"Yes, my father is also a member of that race, meaning I'm only half human," Gohan stopped so Videl could get some air.  
  
"You must think I'm a moron to believe that bull," Videl had a nasty scowl on her face.  
  
"The proof is here," Gohan pointed to his hair and then is eyes, "Only a person who has a even the smallest amount of saiyan DNA can turn into this,"  
  
"Well that is still not enough proof for me," Videl was frowning.  
  
"All right then how about if I show you what's left of my tail," Gohan stood up and turned so his back was facing Videl. He lowered his gi so that Videl could see the little stump, which was once a tail.  
  
"You have a tail," Videl was really shocked. After Gohan pulled his gi up he sat down.  
  
"All saiyans have tails," Gohan stated.  
  
"So your brother has a tail," Videl was really confused.  
  
"He had it removed, as did my father, Vegeta and Trunks," Gohan then got up and headed for the door, "Come on I don't want to miss my father and Vegeta fighting," Gohan and Videl walked out of the bar. Gohan spotted Krillen rubbing his back and started talking with his wife.  
  
"Will Goku and Vegeta please walk this way," And with this all of Goku's friends and family followed Goku and Vegeta as they followed the monk. As Goku and Vegeta reached the ring the announcer began speaking with Goku before he screamed into his microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen we have a treat for you it appears that Son Goku the last person to win the tournament before Mr. Satan, is here and ready to fight. this should be a great match," The announcer left the ring and scream, "Begin," and with that Goku and Vegeta started to power up. Their hair turned golden as their eyes turned green, their muscles increased slightly.  
  
"Hay kararot, why don't we go to the next level," Vegeta shouted at Goku, which was followed by a nod. Goku and Vegeta's hair began to become thicker and spikier as bolts of lighting shot across their bodies. The whole crowd was silent, as Goku and Vegeta started to exchange blows, each blows was being blocked by the other, but Vegeta punched Goku in the jaw and sent him flying towards the ring.  
  
"Super kaioken," Shouted as a red aura surrounded him and he charged at Vegeta, he punched Vegeta in the stomach, as the wind left Vegeta's body Goku flew behind him and smashed both his hands into Vegeta's back. Vegeta went flying to the ground as he stroke the ring, Goku dropped down and kicked out of the ring.  
  
"Vegeta is out of the ring, so Goku has won the match," The announcer screamed into his microphone. Goku walked over to Vegeta and helped him up, Vegeta tried to shake Goku off but with no luck, When Vegeta got to his feet he changed back to normal and walked down the hall, Goku followed suit.  
  
"Well done dad I didn't know you could still do kaioken while a super saiyan," Gohan smiled as his father copied.  
  
"well I have been training a lot for this," Goku smiled as he walked back with the group he spotted 18 staying behind and Mr. Satan walking up to her with a monk. Goku and the rest of the group started to laugh. As they the waiting room Gohan started to talk to his father, "Dad how do you actually do the kaioken," Gohan was rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Don't worry son I'll teach you the secrets," Goku smiled and noticed Videl walking up to him.  
  
"How did you do that, with just saying a few words your aura changed to red and you beat up Vegeta," Videl had a confused look on her face.  
  
"It is a technique I learnt from king kai," Goku smiled.  
  
"King kai, who is he," Videl was confused again.  
  
"He is the person who watches over this galaxy," Goku smiled as he spotted Videl looking more confused.  
  
"So is he like Dende then," Videl thought out loud.  
  
"Who could say that, but he does it on a wider scale, not just one planet but all the planets in this galaxy," Goku stated as if it was nothing. Mr. Satan and 18 walked out of the hallway, Mr. Satan was smiling as he gave 18 some money, and 18 smiled an evil grin.  
  
"So who won," Goku said as he walked over to them.  
  
"Well I did of course, No one can beat me, as I am the strongest fighter in the world," Mr. Satan laughed as he started to punch his chest.  
  
"And he paid me to lose," 18 said as she started to count her cash.  
  
"Shhhhh," Mr. Satan said as he put a finger in front of his mouth, while Goku fell to the floor laughing. Every one just stared as Goku tied to get up but was laughing to hard. Mr. Satan just stood there while Goku continued to laugh at him. As Goku got up two people followed a monk down the hallway to the ring.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh in your face," Goku said as he tried not to laugh.  
  
"Don't worry I'll let it go for now," Mr. Satan said as he walked off. Gohan and Picollo were in the corner talking.  
  
"So Picollo, looking forward for are match," Gohan smiled.  
  
"You bet kid, I haven't fought you in ages," Picollo matched Gohan's smile.  
  
"I go easy on you," Gohan smirked as he started to crack his knuckles.  
  
"Will you now, then I'm afraid you will lose the match," Picollo smiled showing his fangs. Videl walked up to them and just stared.  
  
"Why are you guys threatening each other, I thought you were friends," Videl just looked at them and started shaking her head.  
  
"Well you see Picollo here was the first person to teach me in the martial arts, and we like fighting each other, for fun as we such close friends," Gohan said this as he hugged Picollo with one arm. Vegeta looked at Picollo and tried to hold in his laughter. Picollo pushed Gohan of him and just covered his face with his hand so he couldn't see Vegeta laughing. Videl started to laugh when a monk walked out of the hallway with two people following him and he walked over to a board with all the names on it, and he started to remove the names of the people who lost, and he began to set up the next matches. They were.  
  
The Golden fighter Vs Ma Jr.  
  
Kabito Vs shin  
  
Goku Vs Mighty mask  
  
Mr. Satan Vs Fred  
  
"Will the Golden fighter and Ma Jr. please follow me," The monk said as he walked off down the hall while Gohan and Picollo followed. Every one followed them to watch the fight. Gohan and Picollo walked up to the ring, the announcer stopped Picollo and simply said, "Please don't destroy the ring this time,"  
  
"I'll try," Picollo smiled as he continued to the ring. As they reached the ring Gohan and Picollo took off their cloaks and chucked them out off the ring.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen we have Ma Jr. and the Golden fighter will fight in this match, Ma Jr. has enter this tournament once before and was the man who destroyed this arena with his insane power," The announcer screamed into his microphone, "Will the Golden fighter be able to stand up to that kind of power, only one way to find out, let the match begin," Gohan and Picollo started to power up. Gohan then charged towards Picollo, they started to block each other's moves. Picollo tried to kick Gohan in the jaw only to meet thin air as Gohan leaned his head to the side. Gohan grabbed Picollo's head and smashed his knee right into Picollo's face. Picollo took advantage of his position and grabbed Gohan's leg and started to spin around, in mid spin he let go of Gohan sending him flying towards the crowd. Gohan stopped himself just before he touched anything, and flew back wards right when Picollo was charging forwards. Gohan rammed his elbow right into Picollo's gut, sending the namek flying. Picollo stopped himself and charged at Gohan. Gohan grabbed Picollo's head and though him to the floor, Picollo got only to see he landed outside of the ring. Gohan smiled as he landed and they shock each other's hands.  
  
"Ma Jr. is out of the ring and so the Golden fighter has won," the announcer screamed as Gohan and Picollo walked back to though the hallway.  
  
"Good fight Gohan, I see that my skill as a teacher is truly great," Picollo smiled as the walked to the waiting room.  
  
"Of course Picollo," Gohan started to laugh  
  
"Gohan that was amassing were did you learn how to fight like that," Videl was shocked at Gohan's skill.  
  
"Well it was a mix of Picollo's and my father's style," Gohan rubbed the back of his head as he started talking.  
  
"Mainly my style," Picollo added.  
  
"Well of course," Gohan smiled. As Picollo, Gohan and Videl were talking two people walked up, one was small, had purple skin and a white Mohawk, the other was taller and had a dark pink skin and white long hair. Picollo felt a strange power from the smaller one.  
  
"Can we help you," Gohan smiled at the smaller one.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I'm looking forward to fighting you Gohan," The smaller man smiled as he and his taller friend followed a monk down the hallway to the ring.  
  
"How did he know who I am," Gohan thought out loud.  
  
  
  
How did he know, this will be discovered in the next chapter. In the next Chapter Mighty mask will fight Goku, Mr. Satan will fight Fred, and Gohan will fight Shin. 


	14. The supreme battle

I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
Chapter 14: The supreme battle  
  
  
  
As Shin and Kabito walked out of the hallway, Goku and mighty mask walked though the hallway following a monk. Gohan walked over to them.  
  
"Excuse me, but how did you know my name," Gohan stared at Shin with a stern face.  
  
"I heard Videl said your name," Shin smiled nervously.  
  
"Listen I want to ask you a favour, could you please not tell any one," Gohan pleaded.  
  
"Sure, and by the way I look forward to fighting you in the next round," Shin smiled.  
  
"Thanks for the favour," Gohan walked off smiling. As Gohan walked back to Picollo and Videl he spotted Goku walking back though the hallway holding Trunks and Goten by the arms. Goku walked over to Vegeta and started to explain what happened.  
  
"They entered as mighty mask," Goku said calmly.  
  
"What, brat is what kararot said true," Vegeta growled at Trunks.  
  
"Yes father," Trunks told his father as fear crossed his face. A Vein on Vegeta's head started to look like it was a bout to explode.  
  
"Wait until we get home," Vegeta said with a clam voice. Goku then walked over to Gohan while Goten followed. As Goku passed the hallway he noticed that Mr. Satan and some other guy were fighting.  
  
"Gohan you are not going to believe what Goten did," Goku said with a disappointed voice, it was worse then when he was angry.  
  
"Dad he just wanted to fight with the adults as the kids were no match for them," Gohan said as he tried to cheer Goten up.  
  
"I know, but he broke the rules of the tournament," Goku just shacked his head.  
  
"I'm sorry daddy," Goten said, as he was about to cry.  
  
"Don't cry Goten, I'm not angry at you, it was just a shock, come here you," Goku said as he picked up his son and hugged him. Mr. Satan walked back thought the hallway and walked over to Goku.  
  
"I'm your next opponent, if you wish to give up now, I'll understand," Mr. Satan said as he started to flex his muscles.  
  
"What are you talking about this is Goku, the only person to match the demon king in combat," Picollo leaned forward to tell Mr. Satan.  
  
"Yeah right, the demon king was just a freak who knew some tricks, unlike me," Mr. Satan said as he continued to flex his muscles. Gohan jumped in front of Picollo to hold him back from ripping the man's head off.  
  
"He doesn't know about the truth he is just a weakling," Gohan said to clam his friend down.  
  
"Your lucky that Gohan's here, other wise you would be dead," Picollo said as he walked off. Goku shock his head at Mr. Satan, "Listen I wouldn't insult Picollo's family or friends in front of him if I you," Goku said as he followed Picollo while Goten sat on his shoulder.  
  
"So your name is Gohan, how would you like me to tell the press about this," Mr. Satan smirked as a monk walked up to the board and started to remove the names of the people who lost and write down the next matches.  
  
"Please don't," Gohan said as he walked towards the hallway.  
  
"Then when we fight you should let me win," Mr. Satan had an evil smile as he said that. Gohan turned around and raised his hand and made a fist then he raised his middle finger and laughed.  
  
"All right kid have it your way," Mr. Satan shouted as Gohan and Shin walked down the hallway following a monk.  
  
"What an bastard," Gohan though  
  
"Gohan you really shouldn't think such things," Shin said as they walked to the ring.  
  
"But how did he know what I was thinking," Gohan thought out load. Gohan and Shin walked to the ring and started to do stretches.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the semi finals and this match has the Golden fighter fighting against Shin, now begin," The announcer screamed into his microphone. Gohan just stood there and waited for shin to strike, but he didn't.  
  
"Goh.. I'm sorry Golden fighter why don't you transform you will need all the help you can get," Shin smiled as he started to power up.  
  
"All right then I guess I'll go all out," Gohan said as he started to transform. Gohan's hair started to thicken and become spikier, Gohan had blots of lighting fly across his body. As he transformed the floor started to shake, Gohan was far from over. Gohan screamed as his eyebrows vanished and his hair grew all the way down to his hips. Gohan then looked at Shin, Shin was taken back as Gohan stared at Shin with no eyebrows.  
  
"Problem," Gohan smiled as he entered a fighting pose. Shin just smiled, then he screamed at Gohan. An invisible ki blast hit Gohan, Gohan almost touched the wall around the ring, Gohan had stopped himself a foot away from the wall, Gohan charged towards Shin and they started exchanging punches, Gohan was getting his fair share of punches though while Shin was missing all the time.  
  
"This is impossible how can a mortal be stronger than me," Shin though as he jumped back and powered up a massive beam of energy in one hand. He let it loose in Gohan's face, smoke covered the area.  
  
"Shin is disqualified for killing his opp…" The announcer stopped talking when the smoke cleared and Gohan was standing unscratched. Shin just stared at him and then his hand.  
  
"He must be the one," Shin thought out loud.  
  
"I'm the one," Gohan asked while is one of his eyebrows (If he had one) went up.  
  
"I forfeit," Shin said as he walked of the ring and headed for the hallway.  
  
"The Golden fighter has won the match," The announcer screamed into his microphone. Gohan changed back to a normal super saiyan and walked down the hallway after Shin. Gohan caught up with Shin and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"What did you mean when you said I was the one," Gohan asked.  
  
"I'll tell after the tournament," Shin smiled as he continued down the hall. Gohan just stood there and spotted Goku. Mr. Satan and Videl walking his way. Gohan followed them when they pasted him. Goku walked up to the ring and started to stretch. Mr. Satan ran up and jumped up onto the ring to show off. When he landed he tripped and banged his head on the ring. Goku just laughed as Mr. Satan rolled on the floor rubbing his head, after a while Mr. Satan stood up and just laughed. The crowd went wild as they thought he was joking.  
  
"Well ladies and Gentlemen we have a battle of champions, both fighters have been the world champion of martial arts at some point, now let the match begin," The announcer screamed into his microphone. Mr. Satan walked up to Goku and smiled.  
  
"Listen you are too weak to even fight a warrior such as I so give up, I'll understand," Mr. Satan said as he was about put his hand on Goku's shoulder. Goku slapped his hand away with such force that it sent Mr. Satan flying out of the ring. Mr. Satan landed on the floor he got up and looked down.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen in one of the shortest fights I have ever seen Goku has beaten Mr. Satan with one slap," The announcer screamed into his microphone as Goku walked Over to Mr. Satan.  
  
"Are you all right I hope I didn't hurt you, I just though you were going to attack so I hit first sorry," Goku smiled.  
  
"You couldn't hurt me even if you tried, but thank you for you apology as I was just caught of balance and that slap just knocked me over," Mr. Satan said as he tried to hide his swollen hand.  
  
"Ok then," Goku said as he walked to the hallway. As he reached it Gohan shock his head as he smiled.  
  
"Dad maybe next time you should remember that he can't really do anything to you," Gohan laughed as he and Goku walked down the hallway to await their match. As they reached the end a Monk came forward and said, "well it is time for your match now please follow me," and they did.  
  
"So dad should we both transform to level three or stick to level one," Gohan smiled as he asked his father.  
  
"Well how about we go all out other wise it would be too boring," Goku smiled the famous Son grin. Gohan and Goku both ran to the ring and wave to Chi chi before they started to power up. All the other fighters walked down the hall to see this fight.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen we are now in the finals, the winner will be crowned the world champion of the martial arts, alright let the fight begin," The announcer screamed. Gohan waited for Goku to reach super saiyan level 1. When he did both Goku and Gohan started to go further. The ground started to shake as the two started to increase their power. In unison they reached level two and as soon as they did their hair grew, Gohan's went to his hips while Goku's went all the down to his knees. Their eyebrows vanished and their power skyrocketed. They were equal in power, Shin just stared at them, "They are both stronger than me, how," Shin just shock his head. Goku and Gohan started to exchange blows, neither one gave, not a single punch nor kick made contact with the other. Goku then spotted an opening and took it, he punched Gohan in the stomach, and Gohan fell backwards as the air left his lungs. Goku charge towards Gohan to knock him out, when Gohan kicked Goku in the jaw. Goku flew backwards, and as he did he charge up a Kamehameha, while Gohan jumped up into the air. Goku let lose his beam, while Gohan powered up a masako and let it loose. The two beams hit and once again it was stalemate, as nether beam moved. When Goku pushed more power into it as did Gohan, and vice versa. Gohan then had an idea, he stopped his beam and moved up to avoid Goku's blast. Gohan then flew at Goku, Before Goku knew what happened Gohan had hit him in the jaw. Goku fell backwards slightly.  
  
"That was really good son," Goku said as he started to rub his jaw. Gohan just nodded and then charged at his father, Goku grabbed Gohan's arms and rammed his head into Gohan's face. Gohan then took a chance and raised his legs and placed them on Goku's stomach and started to push, he then grabbed Goku's arms. Goku just smiled as he started to spin really quickly. Gohan started to get dizzy and had to let go and when he did he went flying. Gohan stopped himself before he touched anything, Goku charge at him. Gohan punched Goku in the face sending right back to the ring and Gohan followed. When Gohan reached the ring Goku jumped up off the floor and they started fighter again. Goku and Gohan punched each other in the jaw at the same time, and they fell to the ground. After a minute of them trying to get up the announcer started to scream into his microphone again.  
  
"Every one it is a double KO the first one to get up and say I Did so win that fight, while smiling and do this with there hands wins," the announcer mad a V this his fingers.  
  
Gohan started to get up and Goku spotted the determination in Gohan's eyes and just changed back to normal and just lay on the ring. Gohan got up, smiled and mad a v with his fingers as he said, "I did so win that fight," The crowd went wild. Gohan changed back to a normal super saiyan as he helped his father up.  
  
"Dad you didn't have to let me win," Gohan smiled.  
  
"Son I wanted you to feel the joy of being the world champion of martial arts like I was," Goku patted his son as the announcer walked into the ring.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen the new champion is the Golden fighter," The announcer screamed as a monk walked out of the hallway holding the belt that Mr. Satan normally wore, and Mr. Satan followed behind him.  
  
"The past Champion must now give the new one the belt, and the title," The announcer said into is microphone. Mr. Satan walked up to Gohan and picked up the belt from the monk and handed it to Gohan.  
  
"You have are now the world champion, but don't let it go to your head because next time I will beat you," Mr. Satan said as he handed the belt to Gohan. Gohan just smiled as he put it on.  
  
"Will you, Goku, Shin and Mr. Satan please follow this man to receive your winnings," The announcer pointed to a monk walking down a different hallway. All of them did and so did their friends and family. At the end of the hallway there was a room with a four bags of cash. The monk walked up to the two smallest bags and picked them up, he walked up to Shin and Mr. Satan.  
  
"Your winnings of 2 million Zeni," the monk said as he handed them their money. Then the monk picked up the second biggest bag and handed it to Goku.  
  
"Here is your 5 million Zeni," The monk smiled as Goku smiled. The monk picked up the last bag and handed it to Gohan.  
  
"And here is yours 10 million Zeni," the monk smiled at Gohan's face.  
  
"Whoa mum is really going to be happy," Gohan said as a massive smile crossed his face. And Goku nodded, Gohan turned to leave when Shin walked up to him.  
  
"Hi Shin, It was a good fight," Gohan began.  
  
"Listen Gohan, I came to this tournament for a reason, and that reason was not for money," Shin said as he chucked the money at Gohan. Gohan caught it, and just stared.  
  
"Then why did you enter," Gohan asked.  
  
"I came to this tournament to get help," Shin's face turned into frown.  
  
  
  
What could Shin need help for, find out in the next chapter. In the next Chapter the plot will thicken and Shin's true identity will be revealed. 


	15. Enter the Majin

I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
  
  
Chapter 15: Enter the Majin  
  
"Shin who are you and why do you need are help," Gohan asked as he stared at the purple man.  
  
"I am the sur," Shin stopped when he heard something charge down the hallway behind him. As he turned around, Chi chi smashed past him. Shin went flying, screaming as he did. Chi chi ran up to Gohan and started hugging him.  
  
"Well done, I knew you could do it, oh son with this money will finally be able to do up the house," Chi chi said as she pictured her perfect house.  
  
"Mum I'm happy that you're happy, but do you think we should help that guy," Gohan pointed at Shin who was in a small dent in the wall, which he made.  
  
"Oh are you ok," Chi chi said as she tried to get Shin out of the wall.  
  
"Oh I'll be fine as soon as I snap my spine back into place," Shin said, as he finally broke free of his small prison of the wall. Kabito walked over to Shin and placed his hands on Shin's back and energy poured out of his hands and into Shin's back. After a second or two Shin got up and started to continue were he left off.  
  
"As I was saying, I am the supreme Kai, And I need your help as there is an evil force out there which I can not stop alone, and I can't believe there are people taking," Shin looked at Mr. Satan talking with two people as he said the last part.  
  
"Oh sorry," Mr. Satan said, and then walked off with the two other people. After they left Shin continued.  
  
"This evil is known as Majin Boo, a magical being which destroyed most of this universe, and then he and his master Bibidi tried to take on the grand Kai's and myself, he almost destroyed us, if it wasn't for the fact that one of the grand Kai's was absorbed by Boo we would have lost for sure," Shin stopped so that the news could sink in.  
  
"Wait if Boo absorbed one of the grand Kai's wouldn't he increase in strength," Gohan asked as he tried to work out how they won.  
  
"All of the Kais have a curse in them, if they are absorbed the being will grow fat, slower and weaker, and the feeling of guilt will increase," Shin continued to explain.  
  
"So if he got weaker, why didn't you finish him off," Gohan thought out loud.  
  
"His power was still too much for us, it took all our strength but in the end all we did was slow him do, in the end it was me and the last of the grand Kai's fighting him. He beat us, and then left us for dead, as Bididi found the next planet he wanted to destroy, and so sealed Boo in his cocooned state and sent him to earth. I travelled to earth to stop Bididi from using his spell to unleash Boo on to this planet, I killed him in combat, and I left Boo here so that none could find the ship," Shin frowned.  
  
"So if none could find it then what is the problem," Vegeta sneered.  
  
"As I said none could find it, including me, but Bididi had a son, I had no idea of this. I only found out a few days ago when he and Dabura arrived on this planet. A pone arrival he found a book, the book Vegeta was meant to destroy," Shin pointed to Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta I told you to destroy it," Picollo shouted.  
  
"I don't take orders from nameks, and I kept it hidden so that one day I could read it's pages," Vegeta smirked at the peoples faces of shock and horror.  
  
"You can't read it, so were you going to ask the dragon to let you read it, you know you could of wished for immortally straight from the dragon you utter moron," Picollo shouted.  
  
"Watch your mouth namek other wise you will meat your doom," Vegeta shouted back.  
  
"Picollo is right, the book should have been destroyed Vegeta, with that book, Badibi can release Boo but I hope he does not know how. If so he will use that book to travel to HFIL and find the most powerful demons, to drain they power or find other people with power to have enough energy to release Boo," Shin stopped when he noticed that Goten and Trunks had fallen asleep.  
  
"Is my story really that boring," Shin thought out loud. A few started to nod.  
  
"So should we go out an search for him," Gohan asked Shin.  
  
"That is a task would be almost as hard as finding a needle in a hay stack, as Badidi is a wizard not a fighter and so has no noticeable ki and he can cover his ki so you can't find them unless you search every square inch of this planet," Shin frowned.  
  
"Then what are we going to do," Goku said.  
  
"You will act as if nothing happened but you should stay together so that if Badidi's minions attack you, you can destroy them. Before you disagree you should know that all of Badidi's minions are Majins, meaning that their power is increased by the amount of evil contained in their hearts if you fight a Majin who almost equals your power you can be sure that he or she is a being of pure evil," Shin said as he walked off.  
  
"Oh by the way Vegeta next time you have to destroy a book please do so," Shin smiled at Vegeta. Kabito put a hand on Shin and teleported away. As He left Bulma walked in and looked at every one.  
  
"What happened," Bulma asked the group.  
  
"There is a new evil force about to arise and so the supreme Kai told us stick together and so could my family stay at your place until we have sorted this out," Goku smiled nervously.  
  
"Sure you can, but no fighting inside the house only in the gravity room is it allowed," Bulma pointed at Goku and Vegeta as she spoke.  
  
"Of course Bulma I wouldn't want to hurt him," Goku smiled at Vegeta as he spoke.  
  
"Shout you fool before I crush you and you wh," was all Vegeta said before Chi chi slapped his mouth. Vegeta's vein on his forehead was about to explode again as a red hand shaped mark appeared on his face.  
  
"You dare strike me," Vegeta began.  
  
"You dare insult my husband and then begin to insult me," Chi chi shouted with so much venom that Vegeta shut up after that.  
  
"Any way Bulma were would we stay as your place can't really have that many bedrooms," Chi chi began.  
  
"Are you joking we have about twenty guest bedrooms," Bulma smiled.  
  
"All right then should we go before my adoring public try and get my autograph," Gohan said as he smiled.  
  
"I think his fame has already gone to his head," Krillen whispered to Goku.  
  
"You're telling me," Goku replied. And with that every one who could not fly held on to some who could while Trunks and Goten were carried by Picollo, and the whole group took flight for the capsule corp. building. When they arrived Goku waved good-bye as headed for his home to pick up a few things.  
  
"So How about you guys do you want to stay," Bulma asked Picollo, Yamcha, Tein, Krillen, 18 and Chaotzu who just arrived.  
  
"The supreme Kai said stay together so I must," Picollo said without looking at Bulma.  
  
"Sure," Tein said while Chaotzu nodded.  
  
"No thank you," Yamcha said as he took flight towards his home.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks," Krillen and 18 said as they took flight heading home.  
  
"The only problem is that I have to take care of five saiyans," Bulma sighed as she and the group walked inside.  
  
"Well I'm a good cook," Chaotzu said as he smiled.  
  
"I always wondered if you were completely useless but I guess I was wrong," Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Thanks I think," The small white man thought out loud.  
  
"And don't forget about me I'm the greats cook that a saiyan could ever find," Chi chi began. Even Vegeta had to agree to that, she always cooked more than even a saiyan could muster. Just then Goku appeared hold a mountain of books, games and cooking items.  
  
"Thanks honey you brought my all purpose frying pan," Chi chi smiled as she picked it up. Every saiyan including Vegeta winced with fear of Chi chi's frying pan.  
  
"Show were the boys room so I can put their stuff there," Goku said, afterwards Bulma showed Goku upstairs to two of the rooms, Goku put all the games in one while he put all of the books in the other, now all that was left was the cooking items. Goku walked down stairs.  
  
"Is it alright if I put Chi chi's cooking equipment in the kitchen," Goku asked Bulma.  
  
"Yeah sure," Bulma said as she walked down stairs with Goku. Goten and Trunks had woken up and were watching TV in the living room with Picollo, Gohan, Videl, Tein and Chaotzu. Goku walked into the kitchen to see Chi chi talking with Bulma's mother about cooking for saiyans. Goku walked about the kitchen putting Chi chi's pots and pans in the cupboards. Chi chi and Bulmas mother then began cooking a massive meal. Bulma walked over to Picollo, "Do you only drink water like Dende does," She asked. Picollo nodded as he watched Goten and Trunks paying tic tack toe, and Goten had trouble understanding why he kept losing, and Trunks just smiled as he kept taking the middle square. Bulma sat down and started to watch the TV with the others.  
  
After dinner Videl said her goodbyes as she headed home. Every one headed for their bedrooms excluding Picollo, Trunks and Goten. Trunks and Goten stayed up to play a fighting game on a game machine, while Picollo just watched.  
  
"Trunks your cheating, I bet Picollo here could beat you," Goten shouted at his friend for wining the twentieth game in a row.  
  
"I haven't play a game before," Picollo said as Goten pulled him towards them and gave him the controller. After explaining the buttons, Goten thought he was ready. Picollo just sighed as he began a fight with Trunks. Picollo had to ask Goten questions a lot.  
  
"Which one am I again,"  
  
"How do you shoot fire balls," Were some of the questions he asked. After ten games Picollo got up and said, "Well Boys time for bed," Picollo pointed to the stairs.  
  
"Oh come on Picollo just one more game," Trunks pleaded.  
  
"No," Picollo continued to point at the stairs, and with much sighing both Goten and Trunks went up stairs. After checking no one was looking Picollo sat down and started playing on the game.  
  
"Next time we'll see who wins," Picollo smirked as he spent the rest of the night playing.  
  
The next day Chi chi woke up early and started a massive breakfast even for saiyan standards using the FOOD she cooked a lot more then she normally did. Vegeta woke up to smell a wonderful meal he shot out of bed got changed into his normal training uniform and ran down stairs to see Chi chi cooking up a feast. He tipped toed closer to get a small taste, but Chi chi spotted his hand and just slapped it.  
  
"You have to wait like every one else," Chi chi stated as she began cooking more food. Vegeta sighed and walked into the living room to see Picollo quick turn a machine off and started watching the TV.  
  
"Good morning, and why has the prince granted us the pleasure of watch him stuff his mouth full," Picollo smirked.  
  
"Listen namek don't mess with me," Vegeta sat down in a chair to watch TV. After a while Vegeta stood up and headed for the door, he opened it to see a newspaper on the doorstep, he picked it up and began reading it in his chair. About half an hour later everyone started to come down stairs and smelled a sweat meal being cook so every one went to the kitchen only to walk back out rubbing their hands. After a few minutes Chi chi shouted.  
  
"It's ready," and with that all the saiyans and half saiyans charged towards the kitchen followed by everyone else excluding Picollo. After eating the giant mountain of food everyone walked out of the kitchen smiling. Gohan looked at his watch, and smacked himself in the head.  
  
"I'm late for school," Gohan then took flight and headed out of the door and then towards his school. Picollo spotted Trunks and Goten walking up to him.  
  
"What are you going to do to me now," Picollo thought as Goten lead him out of the room and up to Trunks room. Vegeta smirked, "Finally a baby sitter who won't freak out when the boys take flight," Vegeta laughed and so did Goku.  
  
At Orange star high, Gohan arrived to reach his class and the teacher to turn around and shout, "Why were you late Gohan," Gohan smiled nervously.  
  
"Well my family has moved and I had a little trouble finding the right bus," Gohan continued to smile nervously.  
  
"All right I check up on that so for the moment just sit down," Gohan looked for a seat and spotted Videl waving at him, and she pointed to a seat next to her. Gohan walked up and sat next to her. At the end of the day Gohan had to go to the reception and write down his new address.  
  
"You live at the Capsule corp. building, please tell me the right address now," The receptionist spoke with an angry voice.  
  
"All right then here," Gohan gave her the phone number for the capsule corp.  
  
"Ok I'll phone them up," when the phone stopped ringing a women picked up.  
  
"Hello Bulma briefs speaking,"  
  
"I'm the receptionist at orange star high, could please confirm that a Son Gohan is staying there," The receptionist smiled at Gohan.  
  
"Yes there is a Son Gohan living here, but he isn't he at the moment," Bulma told her.  
  
"Thank you for your time," the receptionist frowned at Gohans smile.  
  
"Is there anything else," Gohan waved as he walked away. When he walked outside Videl ran up to him and said, "Gohan there is a problem downtown, a white human like thing with purple patches on his arms, legs and head and a tail is blowing up buildings," Videl then looked to make sure no one was around so that Gohan could transform into the great saiyan-man. Gohan did and took flight and Videl followed.  
  
"Videl go back if it is who I think it is then you will be no match for him," Gohan told Videl.  
  
"No Gohan you might need my help," Videl shouted back. As the reached the area, a white human like thing matching Videl's description truned around to see Gohan. The human like thing had an M on his forehead.  
  
"Frieza, how did you get back to this dimension," Gohan demanded.  
  
"Who are you, and how do you know my name," the Human like thing said.  
  
"I am the son of the first super saiyan to beat you," Gohan smirked.  
  
"Oh that brat that had a mop top," Frieza smiled.  
  
"Yeah that was me," Gohan said as Videl started to laugh at the thought of Gohan with a mop top.  
  
"Well now maybe you can gives us some energy, every a small amount like yours will do," Frieza smirked.  
  
"All right Frieza time you face the Great saiyan-man," Gohan shouted as he powered up to a super saiyan. Frieza just smirked.  
  
  
  
Oh no Frieza's back and what is with the M on his forehead, how did he come back from the dead. In the Next Chapter Frieza and Gohan fight for the city, and an old foe visits the Brief household only to be meet with a new warrior. 


	16. Two warriors, one champion

I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
  
  
Chapter 16: Two fighters, one champion.  
  
  
  
"Weakling do you really believe that you can stand before me and my new power," Frieza smirked. Gohan just smiled, as he became a super saiyan. Of course the mask covered the blond hair, and green eyes so Frieza could only spot the golden aura.  
  
"So you're a super saiyan like your daddy," Frieza continued to smirk as his aura of pure darkness surrounded him. Frieza's power started to increase dramatically, making Gohan's seem pathetic. Frieza smirked, as he thought that Gohan could not match his power, but he was wrong.  
  
"Ok Frieza time to get serious," Gohan said as he started to power up, blots of lighting flying across his body showed that he had reached level two, after that his helmet started to crack. His helmet then exploded as his hair grew all the way down his back to his hips, and his eyebrows were missing. When Gohan stopped powering up he noticed that Frieza was still stronger, not by much, but enough to make a defence in the battle. Gohan started to worry, what if he lost, Frieza would destroy the world without even trying. Frieza spotted that Gohan was sweating.  
  
"What's wrong monkey, am I too strong for you," Frieza smirked.  
  
"Can't you tell, so you can't sense ki still," Gohan smirked back.  
  
"Hay who are you and why are you destroying the city," Videl shouted at Frieza.  
  
"Listen girl I don't have time to kill every one so you should get into line behind the monkey here," Frieza had an evil smile as he talked to Videl.  
  
"Hay Freak how about we fight while I'm still young," Gohan shouted as he charged towards Frieza. Gohan rammed his elbow right into Frieza's jaw sending the tyrant flying though a building or two. Gohan then grabbed Videl as he flew behind a building.  
  
"Gohan are you running from him," Videl frowned.  
  
"I'm taking advantage of one of his only weaknesses, he can't sense ki," Gohan said as he felt Frieza flying back to were Gohan elbowed him. Gohan then put a finger in front of his mouth to signal Videl to be quiet. Gohan tipped toed to the edge of the building and looked round the corner to see Frieza looking up to the sky to try and spot Gohan. Gohan leaned against the building so Frieza couldn't see him. Gohan powered up a masako and jumped out into the road and screamed, "Take this Frieza," as he let loose the beam. Frieza turned to the source of the scream to be hit in the face by a ki blast. Frieza went flying off and smashed into a building only to charge out of it a second later and then flew at Gohan. When he reached Gohan he turned around and his tail smacked Gohan in the face. Frieza then noticed how Videl screamed when Gohan was hit. He smirked as he walked up to her, as he reached Videl he wrapped his tail around her throat. Videl screamed as Frieza's grip increased in strength, Gohan shot towards them.  
  
"Frieza stop, this between me and you," Gohan said as he charged at Frieza and then stopped in front of him.  
  
"Yes it is, so I decide to torture your girlfriend here, before I kill you," Frieza said as he tightens his grip causing Videl to scream.  
  
"Stop or you will pay with your life," Gohan shouted as he power increased.  
  
"Will I now, who will make me pay, your father or maybe that punk who killed me last time," Frieza laughed.  
  
"No I'll kill you my self," Gohan said as he grinded his teeth.  
  
"Oh please you could never mat.. OWWWWW," Frieza let go of Videl because she sunk her teeth into his tail. Frieza started to rub his tail and shot a glare at Gohan who had just started to laugh.  
  
"You think that's funny do you, well I have a joke for you," Frieza shouted as he raised his hand into the air. Frieza made a disc of purple energy, as Gohan grabbed Videl and flew away.  
  
"Kenzon Disc," Frieza shouted as he chucked his disc at Gohan. The energy disc was following Gohan were ever he went, and it was gaining on them.  
  
"Destroto Disk," Some one shouted as and orange energy disk hit Frieza's purple one. When the discs met the both split the other in half.  
  
"Who dares disturb my game," Frieza shouted as he tried to find the person you made the orange disk. Gohan smiled at a short man with black hair.  
  
"Thanks krillen, if you hadn't stepped in we would have one less Gohan," Videl smiled.  
  
"Krillen, your that bald midget I killed on namek aren't you," Frieza smirked when he landed behind Krillen.  
  
"Frieza had did you get back here, Gohan I thought Trunks killed her," Krillen shouted.  
  
"What, I'm male, why would you think I'm a female," Frieza shouted.  
  
"Well I thought your were female because your high pitch voice, your mouth looks like it has lip stick on it, and you kept calling Goku big boy," Krillen said as he started to count the points on three fingers.  
  
"You little freak how dare you question my sex," Frieza shouted as he smacked Krillen away. Some one then jumped forward and grabbed Frieza and held his arms behind his back.  
  
"How dare you hit my husband," 18 Shouted as she tighten her grip. Frieza tried to struggle free but couldn't, he stopped and then wrapped his tail around 18's hip and pulled her of his back and chucked her into a building.  
  
"I dare because I can," Frieza smirked as 18 struggled to get up from the rubble of the wall. Gohan had gone off to put Videl in a safe spot.  
  
"Please go to the capsule corp. and get help," Gohan said he before he headed back to Frieza.  
  
"Of course I will," Videl took flight and headed for the capsule corp. building. When Gohan returned he spotted 18 being chucked into a building by Frieza's tail. Gohan landed and charged towards Frieza ramming his elbow directly into Frieza's chest sending Frieza flying though two buildings before he could stop himself.  
  
"All right kid time to play rough," Frieza smiled as he flew back to Gohan. Gohan braced himself as Frieza charged at him. Krillen jumped in the way and put his hands by his head, his fingers touching his face while he shouted, "Solar flare," A blinding light blasted righting into Frieza's eyes. Frieza stopped and covered his eyes.  
  
"All right that is the second and last time you blind me like that punk," Frieza shouted at Krillen. Gohan then took his chance, he grabbed Krillen and flew over to 18 and grabbed her. Then he headed for the capsule corp. he met Videl on the way.  
  
"Hi Videl it looks like Krillen has bought us some time," Gohan smiled. When he arrived at the house he walked inside and shouted.  
  
"Friezas back, and stronger than ever, I need your help guys," Every one ran out of they rooms and ran down to Gohan.  
  
"How," Goku asked.  
  
"Don't know, but he is stronger than me, and I don't know if he is at full power yet," Gohan frowned, Krillen, 18 and Videl walked inside and closed the door. As soon as the door was closed it was ripped of its frame.  
  
"All right kids time to die," Frieza shouted as he held the door above his head. Gohan charged at Frieza only to be slapped away, Gohan went flying. Goku just looked shocked as he watched Gohan be slapped away like a bug.  
  
"You, I can't believe I have found you again, oh how the tables have turned," Frieza smiled as he chucked the door away. Goten and Trunks walked down stairs to see this.  
  
"Who the hell is this guy," Trunks sneered as his father felt pride, by the way he acted.  
  
"You look just like that punk that killed me, are you his son, were is the punk," Frieza asked Trunks.  
  
"I'm the son of the mighty prince Vegeta, the prince of all the saiyans," Trunks said as he sneered once again. Frieza just started to laugh. He was about to kill Trunks with a finger blast when some one pulled him away by his tail. Frieza turned to see Gohan just smiling.  
  
"Let go of me scum, or I will get really mad," Frieza threatened Gohan. Gohan just smiled as he chucked Frieza away by his tail.  
  
"Dad should we fuse," Gohan asked.  
  
"No son, we can beat him like this," Goku said as he walked out of the house followed by everyone else. Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten all powered up to their highest super saiyan level, while Tein, Chaotzu, Picollo, Krillen, 18 and Videl just entered fighting poses. Frieza ran back to see them all powering up.  
  
"Is that all you can do Gohan then this battle is over," Frieza smirked as he charged at the group. He went straight for Gohan, and jumped over him to kick Tein out of the way. He then punched Picollo out, and whacked Chaotzu in the face with his tail. Vegeta jumped to hit Frieza, only to meet a fist in the chest. Krillen powered up an orange energy disk, and chucked it at Frieza. Frieza caught it with his hand and chucked at Videl, Gohan jumped into the path and grabbed it with his hands. Frieza made a dark ball of energy on his finger and chucked at Gohan. Gohan chucked the disk away and tried to grab the ball of energy, when he touched it exploded. Sending both Gohan and Videl flying. Goku then walked up to Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Boys do the trick I taught you," Goku smiled. Goten and Trunks then started an identical dance, which ended when they touched each other on two of their fingers and shouted, "Fusion," Followed by a flash of light. A being, which looked, like Trunks but had spike black hair with lavender stripes, he called himself Gotenks. Gotenks screamed as he powered up to a super saiyan. When he reached that level he then jumped to level three. His eyebrows disappeared and his hair went all the way down to his knees.  
  
"All right Frieza time to fight the unstoppable Gotenks," Gotenks said as made an energy ring.  
  
"Where the hell did this kid come from," Frieza said as he truned around to spot Gotenks. Gotenks then chucked a ring at Frieza while shouting, "Galaxtic energy doughnut," the ring wrapped around Friezas chest trapping his arms and tail. As much as he tried he could not break free, and looked on in horror as Gotenks charged towards Frieza just smiling.  
  
"Dynamite kick," Gotenks shouted as he kicked Frieza in the face.  
  
"Hammer punch," Gotenks shouted as he rammed his fist into Frieza's gut. After that Gotenks jumped back and powered up. He then made five ghosts like things that were identical to Gotenks. The ghosts ran up to Frieza and exploded on contact, a cloud of dust was made from the explosion.  
  
"Once again evil has fallen to the might power that is Gotenks," Gotenks started to flex his muscles.  
  
"Not quite kid," Frieza shouted though the cloud. When it cleared they spotted Frieza was brunt all over and a big chunk of his tail was missing. Gotenks then made a ball of energy and chucked it at Frieza. Frieza was absorbed by it when he tried to nock it away. Gotenks started to kick it about with Goku. After a while the ball broke and Frieza appeared on the floor. Frieza had lost one of his eyes now and his left hand was broken, but other than that he was fine.  
  
"Have you got anything else kid or is that the end of tricks," Frieza smirked as he walked towards Gotenks.  
  
"Just this Kamehameha," Gotenks shouted as let loose a blue beam of energy hitting Frieza in the side of the head. As Gotenks stopped his beam, he spotted that Frieza had lost about half of his head, but still he would not die.  
  
"Ha is that the best you got kid," Frieza charged towards Gotenks only to have Goku kick him in the back. Frieza landed and tried to get up while his body just rebelled. Goku walked up to Frieza and looked at him and started to check if he was dead. Frieza took this moment to head butt Goku, knocking him away. Frieza was getting up and Gotenks charged at him. Gotenks then splitting into two beings, Goten and Trunks. Frieza smiled as he charged at the two boys smacking them into different directions.  
  
"Well you did well but none have reached my power quite yet," Frieza started to laugh then stopped when he heard some one shout, "Super kaioken times ten," Goku was surrounded by a red aura as he charged at Frieza. Frieza turned around in time to see an elbow hit what was left of his head. Frieza didn't have enough time to even move before he felt a kick to his back breaking his spine. Frieza couldn't even scream before he felt some one ramming their fist into his guts. Goku powered up an blast and aimed it at Frieza's head taking of all that was left. Frieza's body just fell to the ground as Goku powered down to normal. Goku then rushed to Goten to check he was alright. Goten was getting up as his father flew to his side.  
  
"Your alright, good now you can help me find your brother," Goku said as he grabbed Goten and flew towards some debris left by a building being hit by Gohan and Videl.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in a darkroom a cloaked being started to read from a book. A portal was made in the middle of the room and Frieza fell out of it.  
  
"What happened, did you find people that have energy," The cloaked being asked.  
  
"Yes I have," Frieza said as he got up and rubbed his bottom.  
  
"Where are they," The cloaked being asked.  
  
"I don't know the name nor the place I followed them and I don't know the name of the city," Frieza told him.  
  
"Well get out there and find out the name now," The cloaked being shouted at Frieza.  
  
"Yes sir at once," Frieza said as he ran out of the room.  
  
"I need more power other wise Boo will never be released," The cloaked being shouted at himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as he dies he comes back, how are the team going to stop Frieza and this cloaked being from getting their energy. In the next Chapter, Gohan's school has a parent evening, will Goku be able to behave himself long enough so that Gohan won't be embarrassed. Also Vegeta and Bulma go out for dinner, Tein and Chaotzu as go out to Yamchas so Picollo is stuck with Goten and Trunks, how will the namek survive the night of horror the two have in store for him. 


	17. The alien babysitter

I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
Chapter 17: The alien babysitter  
  
  
  
"Vegeta could you help with the door," Goku said as he held two nails in his mouth.  
  
"Kararot I'm a prince and so such tasks are beneath me," Vegeta said with his normal arrogant tone as he sat down in his chair. Goku sighed as he tried once again to put the new door.  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma said as she walked up to her husband.  
  
"What is it Woman I'm busy," Vegeta said as he started to read his newspaper.  
  
"There is this new restaurant that has opened, and I was thinking we could go to it tomorrow," Bulma said in a kind voice.  
  
"No I'll be training tomorrow night," Vegeta sneered.  
  
"Well how about this either you go or you sleep on the couch until Trunks leaves school," Bulma shouted the last part.  
  
"Fine we will go there tomorrow," Vegeta then tried to block out Goku's laughter. Goku was fixing the door when some one knocked on it, Goku moved it to see Gohan waving at him.  
  
"Hi son, how was school," Goku said as he moved the door back after Gohan walked though it.  
  
"Fine, oh by the way tomorrow we have a parents evening," Gohan began and spotted Goku's confused face.  
  
"An evening when the parents come to the school," Gohan answered the question Goku's face asked. Goku just nodded to his son showing that he understood.  
  
"And so I have to ask you not to talk about, saiyans, afterlife, ki, things you did off the planet, androids and cell," Gohan finished his list.  
  
"Of course son, would I embarrasses you," Goku said not seeing his son's face, of shock.  
  
"Of course not dad, I'm going to tell mum about it," Gohan walked off to the kitchen. Tein and Chaotzu were in the kitchen waving to Bulma as they headed for the hallway which Gohan had come from.  
  
"Where are they of to," Gohan asked Bulma as he walked over to her.  
  
"They going to Yamchas for the week, for a baseball game," Bulma smiled at Gohan. Gohan then walked over to his mother who was cooking a massive meal.  
  
"Hi mum, there is this parents evening tomorrow so you and dad need to come to my school at this time," Gohan handed a slip to his mother. Chi chi picked it up and looked at it, and sighed.  
  
"well we need a babysitter who won't freak out at the fact that the boys could destroy the world," Chi chi said as she continued to cook the meal. As if on cue Picollo walked in, he headed for the sink while everyone smiled at him.  
  
"What," Picollo said as he spotted Chi chi smiling at him, which was a first.  
  
"Picollo could you do me and Bulma a favour by looking after the Goten and Trunks tomorrow," Chi chi said as she started to cook more food.  
  
"What those two, I just escaped the horror of monolpy," Picollo said as he pour himself a drink.  
  
"Please Picollo you're the only person who could keep them inline," Chi chi pleaded.  
  
"Now I know why Tein and Chaotzu went," Picollo thought to himself and then said, "Ok, but you both owe me big time," he began drinking his water.  
  
"Thanks Picollo," Chi chi said with a smile. Goten entered the room as he was being chased by Trunks. Goten ran behind Picollo's legs followed by Trunks. The two kept running around him, Picollo just sighed as he continued drinking while Bulma and Gohan fell to the floor with laughter.  
  
Goku was fixing the door when Tein and Chaotzu came up to him.  
  
"Goku could well get by please," Tein said as he tapped his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"Of course," Goku said as he moved the door to let them pass and closed it behind them. Goku had to put one more nail in when Picollo walked down stairs.  
  
"Hi Picollo, did you enjoy monolpy," Goku smiled as he placed the nail in place.  
  
"Very funny," Picollo said as he walked into the kitchen. Goku watched the namek walk into the kitchen while he tried to hammer the nail in but hit his thumb. Goku covered his mouth to stop himself from screaming in pain. After a few seconds Goten ran out of Trunks room followed by Trunks.  
  
"Goten give that back," Trunks said as Goten reached the stairs.  
  
"No way," Goten shouted behind him. Goku watched as they ran into the kitchen and just run around Picollo. Goku then turned his head back to the job at hand, he placed the nail back into place and hammered it in. After he was done he walked into the living room and collapsed onto the couch.  
  
"Problem," Vegeta eyed Goku.  
  
"No, I just hit my hand with the hammer again," Goku told Vegeta as he showed him his swollen hand. Vegeta had trouble controlling his laughter. Goku began laughing and Vegeta soon joined in. Picollo walked by and just looked at them with confusion, "What is so funny," Picollo thought as he headed for the gravity room. When he reached it he went inside and turned on the machine and set it at 200 times earth gravity. Picollo walked to a corner to meditate in. As he started to float the door opened and closed.  
  
"What you doing," Came the voice of Goten.  
  
"I'm meditating," Picollo sighed.  
  
"Really could you show me how," Goten said as he smiled.  
  
"Kami help me," Picollo thought and then said, "I'm sorry Goten but I doubt you could stay still long enough to actually meditate,"  
  
"That's fair, can me and Trunks train here then," Goten smiled and looked just like his father.  
  
"Yeah sure, knock your self out," Picollo sighed as Trunks and Goten started fighting.  
  
"What is it with kids, they always want to play with the green man," Picollo thought to himself as he continued to meditate.  
  
The next day, Gohan got up early and walked down stairs and into the living with out making a sound and spotted Picollo on a game.  
  
"Good morning Picollo," Gohan smiled as Picollo scrambled to turn the machine off.  
  
"Good morning Gohan," Picollo smiled nervously.  
  
"So were you practicing for tonight," Gohan smirked as he sat down on one of the chairs.  
  
"Yes that's it," Picollo slowly walked to the door and when he reached it he ran upstairs. Gohan just laughed to him self. Upstairs Goten awoke got changed into his normal gi and walked outside of his room and spotted Picollo running past him.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Picollo," Goten waved at Picollo. Goten then went down stairs and met Gohan in the living room.  
  
"Hay Gohan, Picollo is going to be the babysitter tonight, while your not here," Goten smiled.  
  
"Yeah I know I was there when he said he would do, he seemed really happy at the thought of it," Gohan smiled back and then returned to the TV. After awhile everyone was down stairs, Gohan then noticed his watch, "I'm late again, I'm going to have to miss breakfast," Gohan said as he ran out of the house. As Gohan reached the school Sharpner was outside waiting for him.  
  
"Hello there Gohan, or would you prefer Golden fighter," Sharpner smirked as he pressed a tape recorder in his pocket.  
  
"Hi Sharpner, I would prefer Gohan as that is my only name," Gohan smiled as he walked past him.  
  
"Gohan are you or are you not the Golden fighter," Sharpner said as he stood in front of Gohan.  
  
"You already know the answer Sharpner," Gohan said as he just jumped over Sharpner.  
  
"Then you agree that you're the Golden fighter," Sharpner chased after Gohan, really worried that Gohan wouldn't say it.  
  
"I never said I was," Gohan laughed as he entered the classroom, and the teacher just turned around to Gohan and Sharpner. The teacher was a fat, bald man with a massive moustache.  
  
"The class started ten minutes ago, so please wait outside until it's over," the teacher barked. Gohan and Sharpner did as told and walked outside and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Gohan will you please tell me if you're the Gol…"Sharpner started.  
  
"Yes I am now please shut up," Gohan barked. Gohan and Sharpner spent the rest of the lesson in silence. When the lesson was over Videl came out to meet Gohan.  
  
"So what happened now, did a tyrant with a height problem try to destroy the world again," Videl joked.  
  
"No, Picollo was playing computer games," Gohan laughed and Videl joined in at the thought of Picollo playing a game.  
  
"Who is Picollo," Sharpner asked.  
  
"Oh he is my best friend," Gohan told Sharpner.  
  
"Your best friend, then what am I," Videl faked a frown.  
  
"He did raise me for a whole year," Gohan smiled.  
  
"Yeah but he is about in his forties now," Videl wondered how old he is.  
  
"No he is in his twenties, nameks become adults at about five and after that they won't age for at least two hundred years," Gohan told Videl.  
  
"How long can they live for then," Videl said as she and Gohan walked off to there next class.  
  
"Well I knew one which was in his thousands his name was Guru," Gohan said as he remembered the kind old namek.  
  
"So Gohan will your parents be come to parents evening," Videl smiled at the thought of Goku coming in his normal gi.  
  
"Yeah, and Picollo is stuck as Goten's and Trunks's babysitter," Gohan laughed a little.  
  
"Not his night," Videl laughed with Gohan.  
  
Later that night Goku and Chi chi had already left for Gohan's school. Bulma was wearing a blue sleeveless dress. Vegeta walked down stairs with her, Vegeta was wearing a black suit. Bulma walked over to Picollo with a list of numbers.  
  
"Now Picollo here is a small list of phone numbers you might need, and here is a couple of hundred Zeni to pay for dinner, Don't forget they both have to have baths tonight, now try and have some fun," Bulma said and then left before Picollo could laugh at her comment. Picollo looked at the numbers, the standard ones, the restaurant, several pizza places and pest control. Picollo remembered the time he came round to Gohan's to try and train with him and Goten had snuck in a family of mice, it was chaos, chi chi on a chair while Gohan and Goten chased the mice around the house.  
  
"Picollo, we're hungry," Trunks screamed as he held his stomach and Goten walked in coping Trunks.  
  
"Ok who wants pizza," Picollo sighed as he walked to the phone and started to dial one of the pizza places as the demi-saiyans nodding.  
  
At the school Gohan and his parents were talking to one of the teachers.  
  
"We have to ask you a question, does Goku here help Gohan with his home work," The teacher asked. Gohan and Chi chi tried to stop them self's from laughing. Goku just smiled as he shacked his head.  
  
"Oh well it was because of the high grades we wanted to know," The teacher covered his mouth so they didn't see him smile at Gohan and Chi chi who had failed to control their laughter and so they fell to the floor and just couldn't stop laughing. After a minute Goku helped his son and wife off the floor. As that happened Mr. Satan and Videl walked in.  
  
"Hi Gohan," Videl said as she waved.  
  
"Hi Videl," Gohan waved back.  
  
"Hay what are you doing with my daughter freak," Mr. Satan said as he stood in front of Videl as he shouted at Gohan.  
  
"Hay now there is no need for such words," Goku said as he walked towards Mr. Satan smiling.  
  
"Shut up I will talk to any one how I see fit," Mr. Satan said as he slammed his fist into his chest.  
  
"Listen, I don't like it when some one calls my son a freak," Goku wasn't smiling when he said this, his face was stern.  
  
"Well maybe if he wasn't one, I wouldn't call him a freak," Mr. Satan scowled.  
  
"Dad stop," Videl shouted at Mr. Satan as she walked over to Gohan and they started talking.  
  
"Videl don't talk to him he is a freak and will hurt you," Mr. Satan tried to reason with Videl.  
  
"Gohan wouldn't hurt a fly unless it had plans for world domination," Videl stated, while Gohan just smiled and nodded.  
  
"Ha what has he done to save the world," Mr. Satan frowned as Goku began speaking.  
  
"Well he stopped Vegeta from destroying the world, oh Garlic Jr. as well," Goku started.  
  
"Who are they, I bet your making them up," Mr. Satan shouted at Goku. Goku continued as if you didn't hear him, "Oh and there was that guy called Dr. Willow, boy was he a character, and umm oh yeah Cell you know the guy you took credit for,"  
  
"That right I took credit for it as I did," Mr. Satan spotted that every other parent and pupil was looking there way.  
  
"Dad you say you wouldn't talk about it," Gohan elbowed Goku in the side, as he spoke.  
  
"Oh that's right sorry Gohan, forgot," Goku said as a teardrop appeared on Gohan's head. While outside a figure was looking though the window and just smiled, "Gohan as soon as you're alone your mine," The figure laughed evilly and then spotted people were looking out the window and so ran to hide.  
  
  
  
  
  
Who was the figure in the window, and why does it want Gohan. In the next Chapter Picollo has to deal with two demi-saiyans who just don't want baths. Gohan becomes victim to an ambush from old foes. 


	18. An interesting tail

I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
  
  
Chapter 18: An interesting tail  
  
"Alright kids the pizzas are on their way," Picollo said as he put the phone down.  
  
"But I'm hungry now," Trunks said as he grabbed his stomach while it started to growl.  
  
"Listen the food will be here any second so while we're waiting you two can go and have your bath," Picollo pointed to the stairs.  
  
"Together," Trunks's face faulted.  
  
"No, one at a time," Picollo continued to point to the stairs.  
  
"But I don't want to have a bath, I'm hungry," Goten butted in and Trunks nodded.  
  
"Just do it, or no food," Picollo watched as Trunks just smiled and shock his head.  
  
"With that amount of food some one has to eat it, will you," Trunks smirked just like his father.  
  
"No I don't eat," Picollo realised what Trunks was getting too, "But I'm sure there are some other kids that would love the pizzas," Picollo added quickly. Goten and Trunks suddenly ran up stairs while Picollo smirked. When Trunks reached the bathroom he pulled Goten in side.  
  
"Listen Goten if we wet are hair it will seem like we had a bath," Trunks smirked, while Goten ran to the sink and started wetting his hair. After both Trunks and Goten wet their hair they wait for a few minutes they walked down stairs.  
  
"That was quick, come here," Picollo demanded. Goten and Trunks walked up to him, and he placed his hands on their heads.  
  
"Nice trick, now go up stairs and have a bath," Picollo smiled as he point to the stairs.  
  
"Now did you now," Trunks was shocked.  
  
"First I read your mind, second your wearing the same clothes, and lastly your hair is the only part of you that's wet," Picollo continued to pointed to stairs. Goten and Trunks sighed as the walked upstairs. Picollo smiled as he sat down to wait for the pizza.  
  
At orange star high, Gohan, Videls and their parents were walking to the gym for the refreshments.  
  
"Dad, I'm want stay out and talk to Gohan so you go inside with his parents," Videl said and noticed Chi chi's smile. Mr. Satan did as told and walked inside with Goku and Chi chi.  
  
"So Videl what do you want to talk about," Gohan had a nervous smile.  
  
"Well, come this way and I'll tell you," Videl said as she walked around the side of the gym heading for a tree. Gohan followed and spotted a bench by a tree.  
  
"Did you plan this," Gohan smiled as Videl sat down on the bench.  
  
"Well no," Videl lied.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about," Gohan said as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Well ever since you mentioned you were part alien, I was wondering why did your father come to this planet," Videl asked as she checked no one was about.  
  
"He came to this planet to destroy it, when he was less then a year old," Gohan began, but Videl butted in.  
  
"How could a baby destroy the planet," Videl asked.  
  
"Well you remember I showed you my tail stump," Gohan stopped and Videl nodded so he continued, "Well there is a gland in the tail that when the radiation given off by a full moon enters the eyes and then travels to the tail, the saiyan will transform," Gohan stopped so that Videl could take the information in.  
  
"Do you mean the yellow hair thing," Videl said as he picked a baby turning his hair yellow.  
  
"No, firstly the power of the individual will increase ten fold, then it's body will increase in size, and at the same time hair will grow all over the body, and the face will change. The eyes will become red, the mouth and nose will extend and become one. So in the end the being is a giant ape which it's breath is a powerful weapon," Gohan stopped when he noticed Videl's shocked face. Videl looked at the full moon out tonight (Some one wished it back in the seven years between this fan fiction and the cell games).  
  
"So you could transform with the light of the full moon, no wonder you had your tail removed, because it would be cool to have a tail as you could open soda can with it," Videl thought about holding cans with a tail.  
  
"Well the tail does hold a weakness if some one grabs it the pain will be unbearable," Gohan remembered how his father told he that he once grabbed Raditz's tail and Raditz fell to the floor in pain.  
  
"So if some one grabbed you stump would you feel the pain still," Videl asked with an evil smile.  
  
"Don't even think about it," Gohan pointed his finger at her threatening. Just then some one jumped out of the shadows. Videl screamed, and stopped when she could see Sharpner laughing at her.  
  
"You jerk, why'll you do that," Videl shouted with a nasty scowl.  
  
"Just see your face was reward enough," Sharpner laughed as he showed them a camera.  
  
"You took pictures of us," Gohan had a confused look as he said this.  
  
"No I took a picture of you being scared," Sharpner had now controlled his laughter.  
  
"Could you please get lost," Videl shouted.  
  
"No I want to hear more about this tail thing," Sharpner smirked at Gohan.  
  
"What nothing about tails here," Gohan smiled nervously.  
  
"All right now guys," A voice shouted from above. Gohan looked up at the tree and spotted four guys holding onto branches. One was a tall blue guy with no hair, the second tallest looked human except had a really thin and long head, the second smallest one had long white hair and was orange, the smallest was green, fat, bald and had four eyes, and all of them had an M on their foreheads. The four guys jumped off and landed on the floor. They entered several pose and then stopped and entered one last pose.  
  
"You must fight the unstoppable Ginyu force," The all said in unison.  
  
"Listen guys I don't have time to mess around with you at the moment so could you leave," Gohan said as he pointed away. The all started to power up, their power was increasing, and at the end each of them was about two times as strong as Gohan was.  
  
"Ar crap," Gohan sighed as he started to power up to a super saiyan and then spotted Sharpner and so stopped.  
  
"Gohan what are you doing transform now," Videl shouted, and Gohan just pointed to Sharpner, and so Videl got up and walked over to Sharpner.  
  
"Get out of here now," Videl shouted and Sharpner complied. After that Gohan's hair changed to blonde as a golden aura surrounded him. Gohan charged at the Ginyu force and started to block their punches and kicks with ease but couldn't actually get a punch in. Gohan jumped back and started to transform into a super saiyan level 2. His hair increased in thickness and bolts of lighting started to fly across his body. Gohan then ran at the Ginyu force. He knocked them away with his ki allow, they all went flying and hit trees. Gohan turned around as he felt a fifth ki right next to Videl.  
  
"Frieza I thought you died the other day," Gohan said with a nasty growl. Frieza just smiled as he grabbed Videl around her hips trapping her arms, with his tail.  
  
"Hay monkey, I want you to do me a favour, how about you show me your true power, make your hair grow again," Frieza smirked.  
  
"If I do that will you let her go," Gohan notice Videl was just about to scream.  
  
"I'll let her go now if you like," Frieza let her go, but as soon as he did, Videl couldn't move. Gohan turned around and spotted the green short man with his hands in the air.  
  
"Forgot he was physic," Gohan thought out loud.  
  
"I have done my part now you honour yours," Frieza smiled.  
  
"Gladly," Gohan said as his hair started to grow all the way down to his hips, while his eyebrows just disappeared. The blue man had a white watch like thing in his hands.  
  
"Still not enough lord Frieza, maybe if some one was in danger he would show us some more of his power," the blue man smirked at Videl.  
  
"You leave her alone," Gohan said as he charged at Frieza who was moving closer to Videl. Frieza and Gohan grabbed each other's hands and both started to push against the other. Gohan then looked at the moon and stopped pushing at Frieza.  
  
"What's wrong monkey am I too strong for you," Frieza laughed but then heard a ripping noise. A golden tail with long shaggy hair popped out the back of Gohan's pants. Frieza then looked at Gohan and then at the moon. Gohan started to take massive breaths as golden fur started to appear on his face and arms. Frieza pointed at the red member of the Ginyu force. The red man walked forward and gave Frieza a watering can like thing, which had a spike on the end of it. The blue man just looked on in horror as his watch like thing had smoke coming out of it. Gohan was now growing to big for his clothes and they ripped off him, and his feet started to become hand like, Gohan's body was now covered in fur as he kept growing. Videl started to scream at the sight of Gohan becoming a giant monster. Gohan's golden fur started to increase in length and his nose and mouth were now like a baboons, his eyes were green instead of red, as Gohan had reached his top size, of a three-story house. Gohan let loose a massive roar as the watch like thing exploded.  
  
"Bingo," Frieza said as he charged at Gohan.  
  
"Picollo we have really done it this time," Goten said as he walked down in an orange gi that looked just like his fathers while Trunks was wearing his green gi.  
  
"Good because the pizza should be here any time now," Picollo sighed as he enjoyed his time away from the little monsters. Trunks and Goten walked up to Picollo smiling.  
  
"What is it," Picollo asked.  
  
"Can we watch the TV," Trunks smiled a grin that was only matched by Goku and Goten. Picollo just nodded as there was a knock on the door. Picollo walked to the door as he picked up the money. Picollo open the door to see a man barely holding up a massive pile of pizza boxes, Picollo picked up the pile with one hand.  
  
"That will be 89.50," The man said looking at Picollo with shock. Picollo started to look though the money.  
  
"How many notes are a hundred," Picollo said as he picked up two notes that said 50 Zeni on the edges.  
  
"Is this enough," Picollo said as he gave the man the money.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't have any change," The man said as he grabbed the notes.  
  
"Don't worry, keep it," Picollo said as he closed the door, and walked to the kitchen while Trunks and Goten smelled the pizza and soon followed. Picollo placed the pizza on the kitchen table.  
  
"Well go on dig in," Picollo said as he walked to the sink to get some water. Picollo could not bring himself to turn around and watch to demi- saiyans eating pizza, if nameks could it would make him vomit. Picollo walked as fast as he could out of the room as he tried not to see them eating. Picollo walked to the living room but stopped when he felt a massive ki.  
  
"Gohan, is that you," Picollo was about to leave but he remembered what Chi chi said before she left.  
  
"If you leave the house with or without Trunks and Goten, I will know and you will pay for it," Chi chi was holding her frying pan at the time so the namek didn't have the courage to stand up to her. Picollo sighed as walked to the living room, to read the newspaper and to block out the ki signal.  
  
  
  
Oh no, Gohan has transformed while a super saiyan level 3, his power is high than anyone, will Frieza be able to destroy him or does Frieza have other plans for him. In the Next Chapter Gohan goes on a rampage of Satan city while Frieza and the Ginyu force team up with Goku to try and stop him, will they be able to, Can Frieza be trusted not to kill Gohan. 


	19. Gohan's rage

I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
Chapter 19: Gohan's rage.  
  
  
  
"Goku stop eating so fast your going to embarrasses Gohan," Chi chi slapped the back of Goku's head.  
  
"Sorry honey," Goku got up of the refreshment table that was now missing half of the food. Everyone was just staring at Goku as he rubbed the back of his head as he smiled. Mr. Satan was just sitting in a corner thinking, "How could this moron be stronger than I," Mr. Satan sighed.  
  
"Come oh Goku were going to find Gohan now," Ch chi whispered in his ear. Goku stopped and looked out of the window, "Gohan why have you turned into a super saiyan," Goku thought out loud.  
  
"I think he's showing of to Videl," Ch chi elbowed Goku in his arm, and he smiled.  
  
"That's my boy," Goku said, while smiled. Goku stopped and felt five people by Gohan, they were all weaker than him and so Goku thought nothing of it.  
  
"Well if Gohan's ok lets go and meet some of the parents," Chi chi pointed to some of the parents as she walked with Goku. Goku stopped when he felt Gohan and a ki stronger then his were fighting.  
  
"Ch chi I have to go Gohan's in trouble," Goku said as he ran out of the gym, when he reached Gohan he spotted that Gohan was getting bigger and that he had a golden tail. Goku waited so he could see what was happening. When Gohan finished his transformation he roared. And a Frieza charged at Gohan saying, "Bingo," but when he came with in range of Gohan's arm he was slapped away like he was a bug. Gohan started to smash his fists against his chest as he stamped off towards the city. Goku flew towards Frieza who had just stopped himself in mid air.  
  
"Frieza what have you done to Gohan," Goku demanded.  
  
"Goku I did nothing to him," Frieza pointed to the full moon.  
  
"Ok, you leave I'll stop him," Goku transformed into a super saiyan level three in an instance and flew at Gohan, he flew in front of Gohan's face.  
  
"Son it's me dad, stop now ple.." Was all Goku could say before Gohan let loose a massive beam out of his mouth. Goku was sent flying by this blast. Frieza charged at Gohan's back with his watering can like thing. He was about to stab the spike of the watering can thing into the back of Gohan, When Gohan's massive tail smacked him away. Gohan continued on to Satan city, when Goku flew towards Frieza.  
  
"Alright, how about we do this together, but you must promise not to kill him," Goku said as he helped Frieza up.  
  
"Sure, I won't kill him, now let us go and stop this monster," Frieza said as he and the Ginyu force took flight towards Gohan. Goku noticed that Videl had taken flight as well.  
  
"Videl we might need you to stop Gohan," Goku said as he grabbed Videl and took flight towards his son.  
  
"What's wrong with Gohan he has so much rage," Videl asked Goku.  
  
"Well has Gohan told you about the full moon and saiyans," Goku spotted Videl nodded, "In this form your rage can quite easily control you, and Gohan is more powerful then any one on the planet and he is angry at every thing, it is not going to be easy," Goku said as he spotted the Ginyu force being smacked away like fly's. Gohan had now reached the city, and was ripping parts of the building off and chucking at the ants, which were attacking him. Frieza was tiptoeing around him and was about to try his luck with the watering can but was kicked by Gohan's massive foot, sending the tyrant flying away. Goku placed Videl on a building, and then screamed, "Super kaioken times ten," Goku then charged at his son and kicked him in the jaw knocking the massive ape onto his back, Goku the dropped down and tried to pull Gohan's tail off. Gohan tried to smash Goku in the side with his massive fist but missed as Goku flew up in to the air, and Gohan followed. Goku tried to move out of the way but was hit by the massive body of Gohan. Gohan then grabbed Goku with both his hands and was about to crush him when he heard some thing.  
  
"Gohan stop, please stop before you kill some one," Videl shouted as she flew up to Gohan. Gohan let go of Goku and just looked at Videl, Gohan kept looking at her and didn't move. Goku smiled at Videl and gave her the thumbs up, as he flew behind Gohan and powered up a Kamehameha and was about to blast Gohans tail when he noticed Gohan was shaking in pain. Goku looked up to see Frieza on Gohan's back he had the watering can like thing stuck in Gohan's back.  
  
"Thank you Goku, you have given us the power we need," Frieza began laughing as Goku was charging at him but stopped as his body just wouldn't move.  
  
"Well done Guldo," Frieza laughed as he truned back to his watering can like thing. Gohan started to roar in pain as his power started to drop dramatically, after a few minutes of the painful roaring Gohan's fur changed to a dark brown and his eyes truned red as his power dropped very low. Frieza spotted that his watering can was glowing, so he pulled it out and took flight.  
  
"We now have enough energy lets go back now," Frieza shouted to the Ginyu force. Goku could move again, which was good because Gohan was falling to the floor. Goku grabbed his son and flew away with Videl following. When Goku reached a field he put Gohan on the floor and watched as he twitched with pain as he had no more energy.  
  
"Can you stay with him until I get back," Goku asked as he placed two fingers on his head. Videl nodded as Goku smiled and then disappeared. Videl looked down at the massive form, which was now Gohan.  
  
"Why did he stop when he heard me, does he, no he couldn't, could he," Videl thought to her self. Videl started blushing but stopped when Gohan started roaring in pain again. Goku reappeared holding a bag and he walked up to his son and placed a bean from the bag and placed it in his mouth. Gohan started to chew on the bean and he then got up and roared with anger Goku walked up to Videl and pointed to Gohan, "Talk to him stop him from doing anything, if we can stop him for night he will be fine, now excuse me I must go and get him some clothes for tomorrow, " Goku said before he took flight to the capsule corp.  
  
"Gohan stop," Videl shouted as Gohan was about to charge at Goku. Gohan stopped and sat down and just stared at Videl and smiled, well if he could. Videl just stared at her friend and sighed, what was she going to do when some asked her what she was doing with a giant ape in the middle of a field. She stared up at Gohan who was still smiling at her, a teardrop appeared on Videl's head.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the Capsule corp. building two happy demi-saiyans were fighting in the gravity room while Picollo was relaxing in the living room. When Goku burst though the door and headed up stairs to his son bedroom. Picollo charged up there as well to see Goku grabbing clothes.  
  
"What are you doing," Picollo asked.  
  
"Gohan has transformed, because of the full moon, Picollo why did you let someone bring that back, any way he might just need some clothes," Goku said as he picked up a bunch of clothes that look like Gohan's normal ones. Goku then ran down stairs and out the door before taking flight to were Videl was. When Goku arrived he noticed that Gohan had fallen asleep while Videl was just sitting by a tree in the field. Goku walked up to Videl and just smiled.  
  
"How did it go," Goku asked.  
  
"I told him not to move and after a while he just fell asleep," Videl yawned.  
  
"You go home then, I'll stay behind," Goku smiled as he helped her up.  
  
"But what if he wakes up again," Videl began.  
  
"And what if he wakes up naked in a field with a girl, as he won't remember any thing from last night," Goku smiled. Videl nodded as she knew that Goku had won, and so she took flight and headed for her school to meet up with her father.  
  
"Tell Chi chi to go home," Goku shouted at Videl, and she nodded.  
  
"Well son looks like it's just you and me," Goku sighed as he leaned against the same tree as Videl, and place the clothes by his side.  
  
  
  
The next day, Gohan got up, he tried to remember the night before but the last thing he remembered was charging at Frieza. Gohan got up and then realised he was naked in the middle of the field. He had a pain on the side of his mouth and on his back, but how did he get such a pain. Gohan looked around and then spotted he had a tail. Gohan sighed as much as he liked having a tail again, he didn't like thinking about what he could've done last night. Gohan looked around the field a little more and noticed his father sleeping by a tree and some clothes by his side.  
  
"Thanks dad," Gohan said as he walked over to the clothes and began putting them on, making a hole in his pants for his tail. After Gohan had changed he started to feel his mouth and a spot on his back. Goku finally woke up, and with a yawn got up.  
  
"Gohan what happened last night, how did you get your tail back," Goku asked as he hugged his son.  
  
"I don't know I was fighting Frieza, then I spotted the moon and then I woke up here," Gohan said as he looked at his tail.  
  
"Well son you became a massive super ozuro, with golden fur all over your body and you had long golden fur on your tail and head, and you had green eyes," Goku said as he noticed that Gohan's tail was flapping about every were. Gohan smiled as he spotted his father about to laugh.  
  
"Shall we go home then," Gohan yawned.  
  
"Yeah lets go," Goku said as he flew up and headed for the capsule corp. building with Gohan followed.  
  
"Dad why didn't you cut of my tail," Gohan asked with a confused face.  
  
"Gohan Frieza stole your energy last night which means only one thing, he must be working of Badidi. And so we might need you to transform to stop Buu," Goku had a serous look on his face. When they reached the capsule corp. Goku opened the door slightly and spotted an angry Chi chi on the other side. Goku open the door and smiled.  
  
"Hi honey, how was you night," Goku smiled nervously.  
  
"I had a great night I had to wait for Videl to tell me to go home, and were is Gohan he was meant to do his homework," Chi chi shouted, while Vegeta laughed from the living room.  
  
"Hi mum, there was a problem last night, my tail grew back and so I went on a rampage though the city when I transformed," Gohan joked. Chi chi did not laugh, but Vegeta did.  
  
"Well done boy you would have made a great saiyan warrior, you killed about 50 people, women and children included," Vegeta shouted from the living room. Gohan had a look of shock on his face, as he had to remind him self to breath.  
  
"I killed 50 people," Gohan said with a shocked look on his face. Chi chi was about to lie and say no but Vegeta shouted from the living room again, "Give or take," Vegeta laughed slightly as he read his paper. Gohan just stood there in shock, while Chi chi ran towards Gohan and hugged him.  
  
"Don't worry Gohan it wasn't your fault, you didn't know," Chi chi said as she hugged her son.  
  
"Listen son, I'm was the cause of the death of your great-grandfather, Son Gohan Sr. when I transformed one night I killed him, I only worked out when Vegeta arrived, son you have to get over it, you had no control you even hit me, as I tried to reason with you, Videl was the only person who you would listen to," Goku began, Gohan then looked at his watch as he remembered school.  
  
"I'm late, I'm a mass murder and I'm late," Gohan sighed as he took flight to his school. Goku and Ch chi just sighed.  
  
  
  
As Gohan arrived at school he realised his tail would be a problem, but he remembered how the saiyans who came to earth kept their tails around their waists like a belt. So Gohan landed and made his tail wrap around his waist, and then he walked into school. Gohan walked to his classroom and waited outside.  
  
"I can't believe it I'm always late," Gohan sighed as he forgot about the people he killed for a second. Gohan waited by the door in silence. As Videl walked out of the room she spotted Gohan and waved and looked at his tail.  
  
"Nice fashion statement," Videl laughed, Gohan smiled, and looked at the rest of the class trying not to laugh at his belt.  
  
"Well I thought about how I was going to hide it but then I thought how can I make it comfortable and functional," Gohan joked.  
  
"Gohan what the hell are you doing with a fur belt," Sharpner laughed.  
  
"What are you talking about it's the latest fashion," Gohan joked. Everyone screamed as they looked at Gohan. Gohan felt were his tail should have been and cinched as he felt nothing but his pants. Gohan looked behind him and spotted his tail just flapping about as if it had a mind of its own. Gohan sighed as he walked away while Videl followed.  
  
"Well that lasted a good two minutes," Gohan seemed to have shouted at his tail.  
  
"Don't worry Gohan, your just be the monkey boy of the school," Videl laughed at the nasty look Gohan gave her.  
  
"That's how it starts with ouhs and ars, but then there's the need to touch my tail," Gohan said as he rubbed his tail.  
  
"Come on, it's not that bad," Videl laughed.  
  
"Not that bad, I made the whole class scream in terror," Gohan smiled as he watched a few girls walk by and screamed. Gohan shock his head as he and Videl walked to their next lesson.  
  
"The question is Gohan, how will you be able to sit down in the class room," Videl joked while a teardrop appeared on Gohan's head.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hay what is Frieza going to with the energy, will he give it to Badidi, or will he bargain for it. In the next Chapter Gohan has to survive gym class and try to control his tail. 


	20. Badidi's bargain

I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
Chapter 20: Badidi's bargain  
  
  
  
"Gohan your going to be late for gym class," Videl said as she pulled her friend by the arm.  
  
"Ok Videl, you don't have to drag me there," Gohan said as he tried to detach himself from Videl. Videl let go of Gohan when she reached the girls changing room, Gohan then walked to the other changing room. Gohan was changing his trousers when realised he had to do something with his tail. Gohan looked for something to make a hole in his gym trousers, all he found was a pencil. Gohan sighed as he sat down to make a hole in his trousers, he made a hole but it was to small for his tail. Gohan tried to make the hole bigger by putting his finger in and pulling slightly. He made a hole big enough to fit his head though.  
  
"Damn it," Gohan shouted as he chucked his gym trousers away. Gohan had to wear his normal trousers to the lesson. He left for the gym and when he got there Videl started to laugh.  
  
"What's wrong, pants don't fit," Videl laughed.  
  
"Well I was making a hole in the back for my tail, but the hole got to big," Gohan began, while Videl almost fell to the floor with laughter. Gohan sighed, as his tail started to fly about behind him.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan but it is funny," Videl said as she finally stopped laughing. After everyone had come in the gym, the teacher arrived, and looked at Gohan's tail.  
  
"Boy come here," the teacher shouted at Gohan. Gohan walked forward as the class laughed.  
  
"What is it sir," Gohan said as he smiled nervously.  
  
"What are you doing, do you like it when people stare at you, well I don't care take that thing off in my lessons," The teacher shouted as he pointed at Gohan's tail.  
  
"But sir I ca," Was all Gohan could said before the teacher shouted again.  
  
"No buts take it off now," the teacher said as he grabbed for Gohan's tail. Gohan moved his tail away just in time.  
  
"Please don't touch it," Gohan said as he waved a finger in the air.  
  
"It's real," The teacher shouted in shock, as Gohan nodded.  
  
"It grew back last night," Gohan said, why lie when the evidence is staring you straight in the face.  
  
"You can re-grow parts of your body," The teacher seamed to scream.  
  
"No just my tail," Gohan smiled as he noticed everyone just staring at him.  
  
"Oh fair enough, you can go back to the group now," the teacher was thinking about what to do as he spoke.  
  
"Why did you tell him all that," Videl said as she elbowed him in the side.  
  
"He asked, and I couldn't really lie about it, you know with my tail just there," Gohan pointed behind him.  
  
"Good point," Videl said as she and Gohan truned to listen to the teacher.  
  
"All right class we're going to do basket ball," the teacher pointed to the basketball courts, which had two basketballs in the middle.  
  
"We need two teams, the captains will be Videl and Sharpner," The teacher pointed to the two.  
  
"Big surprise," a lot of the class said. Videl and Sharpner walked away from the crowd and each other.  
  
"All right, now pick you team mates, starting with Videl," the teacher told the two captains.  
  
"Ok I take Gohan," Videl said as she pointed to Gohan. Gohan walked towards Videl and smiled when he got there.  
  
"I've never been picked first before," Gohan thought as he stood next to Videl. After a few minutes every one was split into two teams.  
  
"Ok who wants to be blue and red," the teacher said as he walked towards the two team with a box full of blue and red shirts. No one said anything, the teacher sighed as he picked up all the red shirts and chucked them at Videl, and chucked the blue at Sharpner. The team put the shirts one, and they each headed towards the courts, and the teams split into two one for each court. Gohan, Videl and Sharpner were on one court, the teacher had picked up the two balls and had all ready started up the other game, and was walking to the other court. Gohan and Sharpner were the ones to jump for the ball. When the teacher chucked the ball into the air, Gohan and Sharpner jumped for it. Gohan got there first and hit it towards Videl. Videl started dribbling the ball towards the basket. Someone knocked the ball out of her hands, and Gohan knocked it out of theirs. Gohan now had the ball, and so he jumped at the basket. A voice in his head said, "Show off go on," and Gohan agreed. In mid air Gohan started to spin around as he headed for the basket. When he reached the basket he stopped spinning, raised the ball over his head and then slammed dunked it straight in the basket. He dropped to the floor and spotted everyone just staring at him.  
  
"What," Gohan said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in a dark room Frieza and the Ginyu force were speaking with two cloaked beings.  
  
"I have the energy, and it's yours for my freedom," Frieza spoke with a very harsh tone.  
  
"Freedom, he gave you life and new power," The taller cloaked being shouted.  
  
"He did, but I'm giving him the key to my replacement," Frieza shouted back. The smaller being laughed, and soon walked towards Frieza.  
  
"You will have your freedom, but I need your help, do you agree," the cloaked being said in a harsh tone.  
  
"Deal," Frieza said as he gave the smaller cloaked being the watering can like thing. The smaller being stared at the watering can like thing and laughed with joy.  
  
"Were on earth did you find so much power," the smaller cloaked being asked Frieza.  
  
"Well an old friend decided to donate his power," Frieza laughed.  
  
"Is he still alive," The smaller Cloaked being asked.  
  
"I don't know," Frieza said, the smaller cloaked being smacked Frieza in the face.  
  
"Fool, the being which this power came from is stronger than even Boo," The smaller cloaked being shouted.  
  
"Don't worry, he can only reach this power, with the light from the full moon, and when he does get this power he has no control over himself," Frieza said as he felt his face.  
  
"Really,"  
  
"Yes, would I lie to you Badidi," Frieza smirked.  
  
"Yes you would, but I trust you this time, now follow me it's time for Buu to rise," the smaller cloaked being laughed as he walked out of the room as every one else followed.  
  
  
  
At the capsule corp. building, some one knocked on the door. Goku walked to the door from the living room. When he opened it, and looked at the two people there.  
  
"Shin and Kabito, what can I do for you, I'm afraid you missed lunch," Goku smiled as he slapped his belly.  
  
"As much as I would like to see saiyans eating, I'm glad I missed it," Shin smiled.  
  
"So what's the problem," Goku smiled.  
  
"Badidi has all the energy he needs, we need to get ever one here," Shin stated as he face became stern.  
  
"Well Gohan's at school, and Tein and Chaotzu are at Yamchas while Krillen and his wife are at home," Goku began.  
  
"Don't worry, you round up every one here while Kabito and I will see to Gohan," Shin said as he grabbed Kabito and the two vanished. Goku closed the door and walked to the living room. Goten and Trunks were playing a computer game, while Picollo meditated by the couch and Vegeta was sitting in his chair just reading the newspaper.  
  
"Guys there's a problem, Shin needs us to stay put here, Buu is about to be set free," Goku said with a serious face. Goten and Trunks smiled at the thought of a real fight, while Picollo didn't move, and Vegeta smirked.  
  
  
  
Back at school Gohan had just gotten changed and walked out of the changing room to meet Videl.  
  
"Did you really have to show off so much," Videl smiled.  
  
"Well some people have it and some don't," Gohan laughed. Then a purple hand touched his shoulder. Gohan truned around to see Shin and Kabito.  
  
"Hi Guys, what can I do for," Gohan smiled slightly.  
  
"Buu has all most been reviled, we need every one together to plan the next move," Shin stated.  
  
"All right lets go," Videl said, as teardrops appeared on Gohan's, Shin's and Kabito's heads.  
  
"Um, Videl do you think that your up to it, not that I'm saying your weak, but this will be a tough battle, people will be go at each other tooth and nail," Shin said in a caring vice. Videl just scowled at him, Shin sighed and just grabbed a hold of Kabito and signalled the others follow suit. Gohan and Videl did and when they did, they were at the capsule corp.  
  
"What happened," Videl asked Shin.  
  
"Kabito can teleport himself and others to any part of the universe, in an instance," Shin stated as he walked up and knocked on the door. Goku opened it and waved to Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Well come in, and be prepared Chi chi isn't happy about Gohan missing school," Goku said the last part to Shin. Shin nodded and walked inside and the others followed. Shin walked into the kitchen while the others walked into the living room. In the Kitchen Bulma and Chi chi were talking to each others.  
  
"Excuse me ladies," Shin said as he bowed to them. Chi chi jumped up off her chair walked towards Shin menacingly, Shin backed away until he hit the wall.  
  
"You're the one who's making Gohan miss school aren't you," Chi chi screamed.  
  
"Yes but," was all Shin could say.  
  
"How dare you Gohan's studies come before any thing else," Chi chi was only a few inches away from Shin's face.  
  
"Of course but," Shin was cut of again.  
  
"What reason could you possibly have to take him out of school," Chi chi glared at Shin.  
  
"Well you see there is this evil force about to resurface," Shin was cut off.  
  
"Goku can deal with it, if not him alone then his friends can help him,"  
  
"Gohan may be the only person who can beat Buu alone, Goku could but only with the kaioken attack, and that would take its toil on his body, and he may faint from exhaustion before he could finish off Buu," Shin finally finished his sentence.  
  
"How, if his stronger then we could he not beat him," Chi chi asked.  
  
"Buu's body is similar to rubber, you can hit it as much as you like but it will bounce back, and his body repairs itself," Shin stated and noticed that Chi chi had backed away.  
  
"All right you win, but as soon as this is over Gohan has to go to school, understand," Chi chi shouted at Shin as she sat down next to Bulma and continued to talk with her.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," Shin joked as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Kabito was standing in the corner, while Videl and Gohan were sitting on the couch watching Goten and Trunks playing their game. Vegeta just smirked at Shin while Goku and the others tried not to laugh. Even Kabito was having trouble controlling his laughter.  
  
"So Shin what's the plan," Goku said as he walked towards Shin.  
  
"Well we just wait until Buu surfaces, we can't do anything until then," Shin said as he sat down on the couch. But he soon got up, as did every one except Videl.  
  
"What's wrong guys," Videl asked.  
  
"That power, it must be Buu, lets go," Shin said as he walked towards Kabito, every one else followed suit, and once they all grabbed him, they all vanished.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in a darkroom, Badidi, the cloaked figure, Frieza and the Ginyu force were watching as a rock like thing in the middle of the room crack open. As it did there was nothing inside but a pink cloud.  
  
"Badidi, were is this Buu," Frieza asked but no answer came as the pink cloud started to shape into a being. The being was pink and fat, he was wearing a black vest with a yellow outline, yellow cloves and boots, white trousers, which were baggy and had black covering the legs, a black belt which had a golden coin like belt buckle which had an M in the middle of it, also it had a purple cape. The being had a pink antenna, which pointed to the back of its head.  
  
"I never thought I would ever see Buu, but here he is," Badidi laughed.  
  
"This is Buu, he is a fat lump," Frieza laughed and Buu just glared at him, he charged forward and punched Frieza in the jaw sending the tyrant flying. Buu started laughing as Frieza smashed though the wall of the dark room.  
  
"Buu, I want you to absorb those guys there," Badidi demanded as he pointed to the Ginyu force.  
  
"No, I don't want to," Buu said as he walked off.  
  
"Do as I say other wise I'll imprison you in to the cocoon," Badidi shouted and Buu turned back and headed towards the Ginyu force as they tried to make a break for it. Badidi laughed as he watched Buu run after the Ginyu force.  
  
  
  
Well, Buu has finally be released from his prison, Frieza has been released from Badidi's command, and the heroes are on the way. In the next Chapter, Buu takes on all the heroes and then has to deal with Goku. 


	21. A two Buu subject

I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
Chapter 21: A two Buu subject  
  
  
  
"Please leave me alone," A blue man shouted as Buu grabbed him. Buu was smiling as he had just caught the first of his victims.  
  
"Stop Buu, can you feel that energy, he's here, and he's brought some friends for you to play with," A small cloaked being, called Badidi told the pink monster. Buu let go of his catch and watched as the blue man ran away.  
  
"Shall we go now Buu," Badidi said as he pointed towards the roof. Buu nodded and smashed straight though the roof. Badidi was about to follow but the taller cloaked being grabbed his arm.  
  
"Badidi we can't trust him, he has so much power but he's too dangerous," the taller cloaked being stated to the smaller.  
  
"Then leave Dabura," Badidi shot a small beam like thing at Dabura, and he vanished leaving only a cloak. Badidi laughed as he floated though the hole, which Buu had made. When he did Frieza walked back though the hole he made when Buu had hit him.  
  
"Thank Kami your all right lord Frieza," The red member of the Ginyu force said as he walked up to Frieza followed by the rest of the Ginyu force. Frieza laughed as he raised his hand in front of him and let loose a beam of energy, the Ginyu force were vaporised by the blast.  
  
"Losers, what good are they to me, time to leave this mud ball of a planet, and rebuild my empire," Frieza laughed as he walked out of the dark room.  
  
Meanwhile, Kabito and the people holding on to him had appeared in the middle of a field. Shin then started to look around, and then truned back to Kabito and the group.  
  
"Where are they," Shin asked the group, no one answered as Buu smashed though the floor.  
  
"It's him," Shin pointed at Buu as fear crossed his face. Vegeta started to laugh, he had to hold his stomach as it hurt him, as he pointed at Buu.  
  
"This is the demon you were talking about, look at him he's a fat lump, how could he be such a dreadful threat," Vegeta said in between his fits of laughter. Buu just stood there as he scowled at Vegeta, Buu's power started to rise. A small cloaked being floated out of the hole holding the necronomocon in his hands.  
  
"This is all you could bring to stop Buu, then you're a couple hundred men short," the cloaked being started to laugh.  
  
"Badidi, these people are stronger than even me, so together we will destroy you and Buu," Shin said as he moved his arm towards the group.  
  
"Do you think me fool, I can sense their ki, and its no way near Buu's," Badidi shock his head.  
  
"Care to prove him wrong guy," Shin smirked as the spoke. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta started to power up to their maximum super saiyan level.  
  
"Oh my, Buu destroy them," Badidi said as he pointed to the group of super saiyans. Buu smiled with a wicked grin, as he started to clap his hands together. Gohan looked at Buu and then at Goten, Goten was doing the same but with no evil grin.  
  
"He's just a kid," Gohan thought out loud. Gohan turned back to normal and walked up to Buu. Buu just stared at him, and continued to smile with am evil grin. Gohan stood next to Buu, and waved.  
  
"Gohan what the hell are you doing, he'll kill you," Shin shouted, as Buu truned to Gohan but stopped smiled with his evil grin.  
  
"Hi there, I'm Gohan, and you are," Gohan said as he mentally crossed his fingers, hoping this planed worked.  
  
"My name's Buu," Buu, had a confused face, no one had ever asked that before. Buu smiled with joy as he powered down.  
  
"How are you, you don't really want to hurt us do you," Gohan asked as he smiled, it was working.  
  
"No, but if I don't he'll reseal me into the cocoon," Buu sighed. Badidi was fuming, the monster he had tried to release was making friends with the enemy.  
  
"Buu destroy him now, or else you will be resealed with in the cocoon," Badidi shouted at Buu.  
  
"No," Buu shouted back.  
  
"You dare defile me," Badidi said as he pulled out some notes from his cloak. He started to read them, and then stopped and looked back at Buu.  
  
"If you will not obey me then I shall return you to your normal state, the true Buu," Badidi smirked as he started to chant in an unknown language. Buu felt his body ripping apart.  
  
"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrr," Buu screamed as his body actually split in half. Every one turned to Shin, and was about to ask him what happened when Shin spoke first.  
  
"This is new," Shin thought out loud.  
  
  
  
"Where the hell is Videl," Mr. Satan shouted down the phone.  
  
"We don't know she just disappeared after gym," the receptionist squeaked.  
  
"What, it must be that kid she hangs out with," Mr. Satan thought out loud.  
  
"I sorry, but is there anything else I can do for you," the receptionist had now stopped squeaking.  
  
"Yes could you tell me where a Son Gohan lives," Mr. Satan smirked as a plan was forming in his head.  
  
"Well he is staying at the capsule corp. building, but he lives in," the receptionist was cut off by Mr. Satan putting the phone down.  
  
"The capsule corp. how could such a freak live there, time for research," Mr. Satan started to laugh as he headed upstairs. When he reached the top of the stairs he stopped laughing and walked to his left down a hallway. He walked into a door to reach his study, he locked the door behind him. His study was a large room with bookshelves stuffed with books, (Not that he would read any, it just made he look smarter if the press took pictures of his study) and a lone desk on one side with a massive computer on it. Mr. Satan made sure no one was about, and then pulled out a glasses case, opened it and pulled out his glasses. The glasses were small and black, the lenses looked like they were cut in half. He put on these glasses on, and sat down at the computer, he turned it on. When the computer truned on, Mr. Satan started to look though police files, via the Internet. When he found something, the incident were two aliens arrived, Mr. Satan watched the video clips of five people just standing in a field, doing nothing. Mr. Satan spotted the little kid in a purple gi.  
  
"He's that kid who beat cell, I know it," Mr. Satan said to himself. Mr. Satan then looked though the file some more until he reached the "leader" of the earth's special forces, and what he had to say about the incident.  
  
"Saiyans," Mr. Satan said as he read the word. Mr. Satan then went back to the video clip, and spotted Vegeta and Nappa.  
  
"They have tails, I spotted that the kid had a tail the morning," Mr. Satan said as he remembered hiding by the front of the school, watching Gohan, to get some evidence to convict him of yet another crime.  
  
"That kid's an alien, he's one of those saiyans," Mr. Satan said as his mind started to work out his next "brilliant" scheme. He printed off a picture of Gohan standing by Picollo and Krillen.  
  
"With this you will be laughed out of town and my daughters life," Mr. Satan started laughing his head off, holding the print out above his head.  
  
  
  
Back at the battleground, Buu had just been split in half and both sides of his body started to morph. The right half changed and looked identical to fat Buu, the left changed into a smaller form of Buu, he was about Goten's height he had different clothes and his eyes stared at the group of heroes with a cold stare. The new Buu had black wristbands with a yellow trim on each end, he had white baggy trousers, yellow shoes and a belt identical to fat Buu's. By the way I will now call the right Buu, fat Buu while the left Buu will be known as true Buu. Badidi was gob smacked, he looked at his notes and then back at the two Buus.  
  
"Two of you, you were meant to split down to your core components Buu and the grand Kai who Buu absorbed," Badidi was looking at his notes again. Badidi looked at his notes and looked at Shin, Shin just had a confused look on his face.  
  
"Father told me that he had to do this once and it worked, so what went wrong," Badidi continued to look at his notes, as true Buu walked up to him. Badidi looked up from his notes to see true Buu smiling at him. True Buu grabbed the notes and the necronomcon and destroyed them in his hands with a small ki blast. Badidi was about to say something but true Buu grabbed his throat, and started to strangulate Badidi. True Buu raised his hand to Badidi's head and let loose a ki blast. The blast took Badidi's head clean off killing the small wizard at once. True Buu then turned to the heroes and smiled with the cruellest grin anyone could give.  
  
"Those eyes, this is the demon which started the assault on us," Shin said as he stepped back slightly.  
  
"First it's a fat lump and then you show us a child, were all the grand Kai's as weak as you," Vegeta smirked as he entered a fighting pose.  
  
"Vegeta, this guy ran rings around me and you're only a little bit stronger than I," Shin stated as he also entered a fighting pose.  
  
"I am Vegeta the strongest fighter in the universe," Vegeta barked back.  
  
"If I and Gohan die again, then yes you are," Goku laughed as he entered a fighting pose, while true Buu walked towards the group leaving fat Buu and Gohan behind him.  
  
"Here we go Goten are you ready," Trunks asked his friend, as he entered a fighting pose similar to his father.  
  
"Of course I am," Goten smirked as he copied his father's pose. Gohan then started to power up to super saiyan level three again, as soon as his hair grew down his back and his eye brows disappeared, he truned to fat Buu.  
  
"We could use your help," Gohan smiled as he truned to true Buu and entered into a fighting pose. Fat Buu smiled as he nodded to Gohan, he truned to true Buu and scowled at his other half.  
  
"All right time to for action," Videl smiled as she entered a fighting pose similar to Gohan's.  
  
"Are you ready for this," Picollo told the girl next to him, as he took his cape and turban off.  
  
"Yes I am," Videl scowled at Picollo, she hated people think she was weak.  
  
"Good because we will need all the help we can get," Picollo said as he started to click his neck with his hand. Videl felt needed for a change, this made her smile with joy, and Picollo returned it but only for a second. Goku was waiting for the small demon to meet the group, as he felt his ki.  
  
"He's stronger than us, but I think we can take him," Goku told the group, even thou must all ready knew. Buu just smirked as he stopped a few feet in front of the group, how could they say that they could match him. True Buu then started to power up to his maximum, he was stronger than all the others, but only if Goku didn't use the kaioken attack and Gohan didn't transform. True Buu then started his assault by running towards Shin. Shin shot an invisible ki blast at true Buu by just looking at him. The beam missed just by an inch, as true Buu ran towards Shin, he then rammed his fist into Shin's chest sending the supreme Kai flying straight into a mountain. True Buu then truned around to see Gohan about to kick him in the face. True Buu garbed Gohan's leg and then smashed his other fist straight into Gohan's jaw. Gohan fell to the floor with his face up, while true Buu placed his foot on Gohan's chest and started to push on it. Gohan became to scream in pain, but was saved as Goku slammed his fist into true Buu's face, sending the demon flying backwards. True soon stopped him self, and noticed a large shadow under him, he looked up to see fat Buu land on him. As the two Buus landed, true kicked of his fatter half, sending the kinder, fat Buu flying off. True Buu stood up and spotted that the heroes were regrouping, he laughed an evil, cold and dark laugh. True Buu flew towards Goku, and stopped in mid air and slammed his fist into the floor. Goku stood still looking at true Buu as a pink fist broke though the ground beneath him, hitting him in the jaw. Goku didn't fly off but he did fall over, while true Buu charged forward towards the fallen hero. Vegeta jumped in between and let loose a massive beam from his hands, true Buu dodged the blast and just ignored Vegeta and continued to Goku. Vegeta was angry, no one should dare to ignore him, and with this Vegeta looked over at Gohan who was still lying on the floor, Vegeta smirked as he powered up a ball of energy.  
  
"Buu you dare ignore me the prince of the saiyans, then you will die, if not by my hands then at least by a saiyans," Vegeta laughed as he chucked his ball of energy into the air above Gohan. True Buu truned around and laughed at the ball of energy just hanging in the air, and truned back to Goku. He stopped when he felt Gohan's energy start to increase, he truned around to see the guy he knocked down early start to increase in body size. True Buu just watched as Gohan changed into a massive golden ozuro, with green eyes, long fur on his head and tail. Gohan then let out a massive roar as he walked towards the group of heroes.  
  
"Gohan," Videl shouted. Gohan stopped and stared at Videl.  
  
"He actually listens to you," Picollo asked as a shocked look covered his face.  
  
"Go get him," Videl shouted as she pointed at true Buu. Gohan truned around and headed for the pink demon. True Buu just stood and mouthed the words, what the fu, before he prepared him self for the massive beast heading his way.  
  
  
  
  
  
Will true Buu be able to stand before the golden ozuro, and what has happened to Frieza. In the next Chapter, Mr. Satan's plan becomes realised, and Gohan fights true Buu to the finish. 


	22. Buu's last stand

I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
Chapter 22: Buu's last stand  
  
Gohan let loose a massive roar as he walked towards true Buu. The shock waves from Gohan just walking were enough to knock true Buu off his feet. Gohan stopped right in front of true Buu and growled. True Buu ran between Gohan's legs and stopped behind him and jumped up. He powered up a massive ball of energy and was about to throw it at Gohan, but Gohan's tail knocked him away. The ball dissipated as true Buu went flying, he smacked against a mountain before he could stop himself. True Buu got up of the mountain and looked at Gohan who was now flying straight at him. True Buu let loose several blasts at once from his hand, and he did the same with the other and began again. He kept throwing the blasts as dust cloud covered Gohan. He soon stopped and was sweating cobs, true Buu's face faulted as a roar was heard from the cloud. Gohan flew towards true Buu faster then true Buu could move, he smashed his massive fist right into true Buu. The demon smashed right though the mountain, and soon stopped himself. True Buu was staring at Gohan as he powered a massive ball of energy above his head. Gohan flew at true Buu, and watched as true Buu started to laugh, he was about to throw the ball into the earth but Gohan opened his mouth and a massive beam left it an hit the ball of energy, exploding it right into true Buu's face. True Buu fell to the earth as his body started to heal it's self. True Buu got up to see Gohan staring at the small demon. He just smirked as he slammed his fist into the ground, and it smashed out of the ground beneath Gohan and it stretched all the way up to Gohan's jaw, but when it hit Gohan did nothing, no mark could be seen. Gohan walked towards true Buu while the small demon started to shake with fear. Gohan then slammed his fists to the earth making the ground crackle under them, the shock wave from this blow sent true Buu flying, he stopped in mid air, and ran to the forest and hid. Gohan started to rip trees out of the ground while true Buu ran though the forest to get away from the beast. True Buu had almost left the forest but Gohan jumped in front of him and just growled, true Buu backed off and tried to leave again, the same thing happened again. The small demon had given up and just leaned against a tree and then he spotted a massive fist ripping though the forest and it grabbed the small demon. Gohan grasped both his hands around true Buu and walked back to Videl. As much as true Buu tried to squirm out of the hold he couldn't. As soon as Gohan reached Videl, he showed her the small demon, she smirked. Videl walked over to Vegeta, and started to talk to him.  
  
"Do you think that a saiyan's stomach juices could digest such a being," She asked Vegeta while she smirked.  
  
"There has yet to be a martial other than saiyan flesh that has survived the stomach juices of a saiyan," Vegeta smirked back.  
  
"All right Gohan eat him," Videl shouted up to the giant golden beast. Gohan raised true Buu to his mouth and chucked him in. The small demon was trying his hardest to hold Gohan's mouth open, but he was losing ground fast. As soon as Gohan's jaws closed true Buu started to shoot beams of energy at the lips, which had just closed, nothing happened, then Gohan started to chew the small demon. A nasty scream of pain was heard from Gohan's mouth, shin how had just gotten back to the group looked up at Gohan and smiled, justice was being severed. After about a few minutes of screaming, it stopped, and Gohan swallowed the demon, followed be a massive burp.  
  
"That's my boy," Goku said as he got up. Gohan then truned towards the others and started to growl.  
  
"Stop Gohan, just relax," Videl commanded the giant beast. Gohan complied and sat down, knocking every one off there feet. Fat Buu had now gotten to the rest of the group and waved to the group.  
  
"What are we going to do with him," Shin said as he pointed to the kinder Buu.  
  
"Well I think we should let him go, he did try and help us defeat the other one, plus he's a lot nicer then some of the other guys who helped us," Goku said as he pointed to Vegeta. Vegeta just scowled at Goku. Fat Buu started to laugh at Vegeta, he had to hold his stomach as it was starting to hurt.  
  
"You right Goku, he is no longer the demon of destruction he once was, but Goku you should look after him," Shin smiled as he walked over to Kabito and grabbed hold of his arm and the two vanished. Vegeta chucked a ball of energy at his artificial moon, destroying it. The group waited for Gohan to turn back to normal, and when he did, Videl looked away blushing heavily, and Picollo went up to his student and shot a beam from his antennas straight to Gohan's naked body, a purple gi appeared around Gohan, he also had brown sacks for shoes, a white cape with massive shoulder pads and a blue belt. Goku grabbed his sleeping son and signalled for every one to grab a hold of him. Every one did except fat Buu.  
  
"Come on grab a hold of me or any of the others Buu," Goku told the fat Buu. Buu then walked up and grabbed a hold of Picollo. Goku put two fingers to his head and teleported away back to the capsule corp. and as soon as they did Frieza walked out from behind a mountain from which he was hiding behind.  
  
"Thank you fools now I will have no trouble remaking my empire," Frieza laughed as he flew directly up, and soon left the earth's atmosphere.  
  
  
  
At the capsule corp. building Bulma and Chi chi were just watch TV when a group of people appeared right in front of them. The group let go of Goku and walked away, Picollo went to the gravity room followed by Vegeta, Goten and Trunks. Fat Buu was just looking around and so sat down on a chair. Videl had stayed with Goku and Gohan, as Chi chi jumped off her seat and ran towards Gohan.  
  
"My baby are you all right," Chi chi asked, and Gohan burped in his sleep. Chi chi scowled at the laughing Goku, and then at Bulma who was also laughing.  
  
"He's just tried dear, don't worry a good nights sleep and he'll be fine," Goku waved and walked upstairs and to Gohan's room, he took the cape off and placed his son under the covers of the bed. Goku walked out of the room and back down stairs to the living room, he then spotted the looks of shock from Bulma and Chi chi, and a look of disgust from Videl, which were all, aimed at the TV. Goku walked in and truned around to watch the TV, it was a special report. The great saiyan-man has been discovered, was the title of the report.  
  
"Oh no, Gohan's not going to like this," Goku said as he looked at the TV. The reporter started talking, "Mr. Satan has found out the name and the face behind the Great saiyan-man, you all should remember a while back when two aliens arrived here, the leader of the Special Forces told us they were called saiyans. These saiyans had tails, and that was the only different between humans and saiyans. The man who is called the Great saiyan-man is in fact a third alien, a third saiyan his name is Son Gohan, he was reported to have a tail this morning, and he was one of the few people who fought against the saiyans showed in this picture," a video of Gohan, Picollo and Krillen standing a few feet away from Vegeta and Nappa, an arrow was added to point to Son Gohan. Then a picture of Gohan at 18 years old appeared on the by the picture of young Gohan walking away from Picollo and Krillen.  
  
"Here is an up to date picture of Son Gohan, he is attending orange star high, and Mr. Satan has said that these saiyans are dangerous," the reporter said as Goku turned the TV off. Goku sighed and sat down next to his wife on the couch.  
  
"What's a saiyan," Fat Buu asked.  
  
  
  
The next day Gohan got up and had a nasty taste in his mouth, it tasted like rubber but it was different some how. Gohan looked at himself why was he wearing his purple gi he asked himself, Gohan thought nothing of it and walked to his closet and picked his normal clothes, (All his clothes just happen to be all most actually the same) when he noticed his purple gi hanging up.  
  
"Did Picollo give me a gi again," Gohan thought out loud as he began changing into his normal clothes. He yawned as he finished changing, he went walk out of the room he tripped over one of the shoulder pads of his cape.  
  
"Kami damn it," Gohan said as he got up and left the room and headed down stairs, he smelt the sweat smell of his mother cooking. Gohan walked into the living room to wait and he spotted fat Buu sleeping on the couch. Gohan almost yelled but he remembered that he truned him to the good side. Fat Buu woke up with a yawn and waved to Gohan.  
  
"Good morning Buu, how are you," Gohan returned the wave.  
  
"I'm fine, are you," Fat Buu had a big smile.  
  
"Well no I have this nasty taste in my mouth, but I don't remember eating last night, in fact the last thing I remember was lying on the ground," Gohan told his friend.  
  
"Really you don't remember eating the other Buu," Fat Buu said, not one to have mastered tact.  
  
"You're kidding, I ate that guy," Gohan said as he sat down next to fat Buu.  
  
"Yeah, that girl said do it and you did," Fat Buu stated.  
  
"Really," Gohan asked and fat Buu just nodded. Goku had now walked into the room he walked up to Gohan and began talking.  
  
"Son they is a problem, Mr. Satan had finally found some brains and worked out you're the Great saiyan-man and you're a saiyan," Goku smiled, to try and cheer Gohan up, but it didn't work.  
  
"Kami damn it, now every one will no I'm only half human, oh well it could be worse," Gohan told himself.  
  
"They think you're a full blooded saiyan, because you have a tail," Goku stated, as Gohan's eyes widened.  
  
"Well I was right it could have been worse, not only have I tried to kill Videl but how I'm a full blooded alien," Gohan almost shouted, while fat Buu started to make silly faces to cheer him up, to no effect.  
  
"And your meant to be dangerous too," Goku told his son.  
  
"Even better," Gohan sighed. He looked at his watch and spotted he had to leave others wise he would be late.  
  
"Well at least I had Buu last night," Gohan joked as he waved goodbye to Goku and fat Buu and left for school.  
  
"Hay Gohan you forgot your lunch, damn hay Buu will you give him his lunch," Chi chi asked fat Buu after she shouted at Gohan from the kitchen.  
  
"Sure," fat Buu walked up to Chi chi and grabbed the capsules of food and flew after Gohan. Gohan arrived on time for a change and he walked up to the classroom and walked inside, the room of laughter and talking fell silent as Gohan walked in.  
  
"Hay Gohan there's a seat here," Videl waved as she pointed to a seat next to her. Gohan walked up trying not to hear the whispers of his classmates. Gohan sat down next to Videl and frowned.  
  
"What's wrong Gohan," Videl asked just to start a conversation.  
  
"Well I woke up this morning with a nasty taste in my mouth, and then I found out people think I'm an alien," Gohan laughed.  
  
"I don't know were my father found that information, and I'm sorry about the taste but Vegeta said you could digest it," Videl smiled weakly. The class screamed, Gohan truned to the front and spotted fat Buu walking up to him.  
  
"Hi Gohan you forgot your lunch and so you mother asked me to give you it," Fat Buu smiled as he handed the capsules to Gohan.  
  
"Thanks Buu you're a life saver," Gohan smiled as he put the capsules in his pocket.  
  
"Well goodbye see you tonight," Fat Buu waved as he left the classroom.  
  
"He's staying with you," Videl asked.  
  
"Yeah were else could he go, and I like it he's a nice a guy," Gohan stated and was getting nasty looks from the rest of the class, and not before long some asked a question.  
  
"Are you really an alien, a saiyan," a classmate asked.  
  
"No I'm not a saiyan," Gohan told them, and was not lying as he is only half a saiyan.  
  
"Then your human," a different person asked.  
  
"Oh look there's the teacher," Gohan pointed to the front of the class and thanked Kami that the teacher had walked in.  
  
  
  
After school Gohan and Videl were walking outside, he had been lucky, because no one had asked him again if he was a saiyan. As they walked outside Mr. Satan walked up to them followed by a large group of army troops and tanks.  
  
"There he is the dangerous alien, you can see the tail," Mr. Satan pointed at Gohan. All the students ran for cover while Videl and Gohan just stood there.  
  
"Videl get away from him he'll kill you or worse," Mr. Satan jumped towards Videl grabbed her and jumped out of the way with her, shouting, "open fire," Mr. Satan had just gotten out of the way and so had the rest of the school, when the army opened fire. Bullet after bullet just seemed to bounce of an invisible wall just in front of him, but then they started to fire shells from the tanks. Gohan just stood there as the shell exploded on his ki shield. Gohan then walked up to the army and sighed as he shacked his head.  
  
"Your toys are doing nothing, I could destroy this planet in the time it takes you to fire your guns, but I have not, I'm not dangerous," Gohan said as he walked away proving he was not dangerous. The army stopped shooting as Gohan walked off, they then truned to Mr. Satan.  
  
"You said he was one of those aliens which tried to destroy the planet, but all he did was defend himself," a man with a strips on his arm shouted.  
  
"He is one of those aliens, he tricked you he didn't block those bullets he had a see though steel wall in front of him, I could see the straps holding it on him, and he left because he's afraid of me," Mr. Satan said as he got up, Videl sighed as she got up.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan," She said as she watched Gohan walk home.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan is have a really bad day, but it's only going to get worse. In the next chapter Gohan has a bad case of indigestion, a first for saiyan kind. Also Bulma suggests that the son family stays longer, and Mr. Satan strikes a deep cut to Gohan and family. 


	23. The Great saiyan-man, denied?

I don't own Dragonball Z, by the way fat Buu will be called Buu from now on as he's the only Buu left.  
  
Chapter 23: The Great saiyan-man, denied?  
  
Gohan was just walking around, thinking about what to do. He needed some prove that he was human, but there was none, every thing about him pointed to being a saiyan. The tail and the energy control was enough to prove he wasn't human to every one. Gohan just sighed as he headed for the park, when he reached it, he sat down on a bench and continued thinking. He stopped when people would scream at the sight of him.  
  
"Oh my Kami it's an alien," a lot of people would shout as they pasted Gohan. He sighed again, and he got up and walked away. He pasted a group of children, and as he did the kids walked up to him.  
  
"Are you an alien," One kid would ask.  
  
"No, I'm only half," Gohan smiled as the kids just said.  
  
"Cool," followed by them asking, "is your tail real,"  
  
"Of course," Gohan moved his tail from left t right, and curled it up and then returned it to normal.  
  
"Whoa cool," loads of kids said in unison. Gohan smiled, these kids had the right idea just because he was an alien or only half didn't really matter, it actually made you cool. Gohan bent down to the kids, as they started asking questions.  
  
"Can you really fly,"  
  
"Can you breathe fire,"  
  
"Could you beat Mr. Satan,"  
  
"I can fly, I can't breathe fire, and I could beat Mr. Satan," Gohan spotted the looks the kids gave him from saying the last part and so added, "But it would strain me to my limits to do so," he lied.  
  
"Whoa, is that true because Mr. Satan is the strongest human alive," one kid asked.  
  
"But I'm only half human, so I have alien fighting techniques and human, while he only has human techniques," Gohan smiled, but soon the parents appeared.  
  
"Get away from my kid you freak,"  
  
"What are you going to do with them you get away," were some of the things the parents shouted. Gohan sighed as he stood up and waved goodbye to the kids and walked off. Gohan was bored walking though Satan city and getting nasty looks from people and so was just thinking about how to kill Mr. Satan. He was stopped in the middle of this, when he heard an explosion from the bank. Gohan ran into the nearest ally, and went to click the button on his watch but soon realised his watch didn't have one.  
  
"Were the hell is my saiyan-man watch," Gohan asked himself as he looked at his watch. Gohan sighed and then transformed into a super saiyan. His hair truned golden as did the fur on his tail, his eyes truned green. Gohan flew to the bank and spotted Videl by the door, Gohan waved as he walked up to the door and opened it.  
  
"Were is the great saiyan-man then," Videl smirked.  
  
"Forgot my costume," Gohan smiled nervously as he walked inside. The crooks just looked at him, and one walked forward.  
  
"Listen bubby why don't you get out of here," the crook pointed at Gohan as he got really close to the super saiyan. Gohan grabbed the guy by the shirt and just chucked he to the side. The other five crooks threatened the hostages by putting a gun to there heads. Gohan thought about what to do, and then smiled, put his hand in front of him, with each of his fingers pointing at the crook's guns, and shot a beam out of each finger, the guns melted before the crooks could pull the trigger. Then they spotted Gohan walking towards the group, and so they raised their hands above their heads as a sign of surrender. Gohan smirked and pointed to the cops, and the crooks walked outside with their hands in the air. Gohan walked over to the guy he chucked away and picked him up and walked outside holding him up by his shirt. As Gohan walked outside he placed the crook by the cops and then walked up to Videl.  
  
"Sorry about my dad he's a jerk," Videl said as she sighed.  
  
"Hay don't worry about it, personally I wasn't too surprised," Gohan smiled, and Videl laughed slightly. Gohan then looked at the police, and then at Videl.  
  
"The Golden fighter must make his leave, but you should know that no crook is safe from justice as long as I'm around," Gohan started doing poses that would make the Ginyu force laugh. And then he took flight and headed towards the capsule corp. building, when he arrived in the area, there was press every were Gohan sighed as he flew away and landed in an ally turned back to normal and walked to the capsule corp. building. When he arrived all the reporters started to ask him questions.  
  
"Is Mr. Satan correct are you an alien,"  
  
"If so why are you here,"  
  
"Your tail is it real," were some of the questions Gohan ignored as he walked up to the capsule corp. building. He slammed the door behind him as he got inside and he walked to the living room were Buu was losing to Goten in a computer fighting game, this made Gohan laugh. Gohan sat down on the couch and just watched the two duke it out on the game. After a while Gohan started to feel a pain in his stomach, Gohan thought nothing of it, but the pain started to increase.  
  
"This is the last time I eat a demon," Gohan thought out loud as he tried to ignore the pain. Bulma came into the room from her lab and waved to Gohan.  
  
"Hi kid, how are you," Bulma said as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Fine," Gohan lied, "but the press are starting to camp out side your house," Gohan pointed out of the window and towards the massive group of reporters.  
  
"Don't worry if they come any closer they will have to deal with the capsule corp. lawyers, few people have survived such a fate," Bulma joked.  
  
"I know the only beings that could scare even Vegeta," Gohan laughed.  
  
"Hay Gohan I have asked your mother, brother and father to stay here a while, well until this whole Great saiyan-man thing blows over, they said yes, and so I have to ask you do you want to stay," Bulma had a serious face.  
  
"I'll love too," Gohan smiled.  
  
Buu had had enough and stomped out leaving Goten smiling with joy, as victory was his.  
  
"You're a sore winner you know that Goten," Gohan joked as his brother nodded. Bulma laughed as Goten had beaten a few thousand-year-old demon at a computer game. Goten then stared at Gohan with an evil grin, well as evil as the son family could grin, and Gohan sighed and walked over to Goten and picked up Buu's controller and started fighting Goten.  
  
"Your going down squirt," Gohan smirked as he picked a fighter and started fighting his brother. Mean while in the gravity room Goku was training Vegeta about how to go to the next level of a super saiyan, while trunks was just doing push ups and Picollo was mediating in the corner, and the gravity level was at 500 times earth gravity, so every one was a super saiyan, excluding Picollo, of course. Picollo opened his eyes once and a while to see Goku coaching Vegeta, it made him smile.  
  
"Come on Vegeta if you can get to level two then you can reach level three, it's a small break though away," Goku would say as Vegeta tried to dig up a memory to anger him. Picollo would laugh slightly when Vegeta's hair would start to grow but then return to normal. Vegeta would scowl at the namek but soon went back to his training, Trunks wasn't brave enough to laugh so he had to control it as best he could. Buu walked in and started to wave to the guys, Goku was the only one to wave back. Buu then walked over to Picollo and started to stare right into Picollo's closed eyes. Picollo smiled on the inside, he is so much like Goten, and maybe he could replace him as the babysitter. Picollo's namek hearing hear someone knocking on the front door, Picollo knew who it was and this made him smile.  
  
  
  
Gohan had just beaten Goten at the game and the younger demi-saiyan went off to find Trunks, Gohan had gotten up and his stomach pains returned. Gohan sighed as some one knocked on the door, Gohan walked to the door and opened it. It was Videl and she was smiling as she walked in.  
  
"No please come in," Gohan smirked as he closed the door.  
  
"Hay I came here to train with you, you still haven't shown me the advanced moves," Videl began.  
  
"Have you mastered the basic," Gohan smirked at Videl, as Bulma left the living room and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Well yeah, I think," Videl smiled.  
  
"Sorry we have to wait until the others are out of the gravity room, other wise we will have no place to train," Gohan said as he walked to the living room and truned off the game machine and sat down to watch TV and Videl followed. While sitting down the pain in his stomach came back.  
  
"Buus getting his revenge," Gohan laughed to himself.  
  
"Do you have a case of indigestion," Videl laughed.  
  
"Indigestion, what is that," Gohan asked.  
  
"You're kidding, your not are, you don't know what indigestion is do you," Videl asked and Gohan just shook his head. Videl sighed, maybe he never had it before, but he should know what is it. Goku had just walked in and sat down by the two, and he smiled his normal grin.  
  
"Hi guys," Goku waved to the two.  
  
"Hi dad," Gohan said, while Videl said, "Hi Goku," the three were about to talk when some one knocked on the door. Goku got up and walked to the door, he opened it. Mr. Satan was standing there with his arms crossed.  
  
"Hello there, who are you looking for," Goku asked.  
  
"I'm looking for my daughter, Videl," Mr. Satan said this like he would a threat.  
  
"Videl your fathers here to see you," Goku shouted into the living room, Videl just got up and walked to the hallway.  
  
"What is it dad," Videl asked a few feet away from Mr. Satan.  
  
"Your coming home now, away from these freaks," Mr. Satan stepped closer to her.  
  
"There not freaks, there my friends, and their training me," Videl scowled, how dare he call them freaks.  
  
"They are freaks, one of them is an alien, now come home were it's safe," Mr. Satan almost pleaded as he asked his daughter.  
  
"It's safe here," Videl scowled again.  
  
"Not for weaklings thou," Vegeta walked towards the group and smirked at Mr. Satan.  
  
"So you had better leave then short stuff," Mr. Satan didn't know he had come with in an inch of death, as Goku caught Vegeta before he could kill the fraud.  
  
"Your lucky that kakarot was here to save you, next time you will die," Vegeta scowled at Goku before he left for the kitchen.  
  
"You see there all like this," Mr. Satan pointed at Goku as he spoke.  
  
"Now please don't jump to conclusions, it's just that Vegeta isn't a team player, the rest of us are a nice bunch," Goku smiled, but Mr. Satan didn't, and he slammed his fist right into Goku's face. The blow did nothing but Goku stopped smiling.  
  
"How do you like that you freak," Mr. Satan made an ass of himself again.  
  
"I don't, you think you can boss people around because you're a hero, but your not if you do such things with your fame," Goku had a stern face as he spoke his first words of wisdom. Mr. Satan just glared and then turned back to Videl. Videl walked up to the door and spoke.  
  
"Dad your making an ass of your self, now go before you get yourself killed," Videl slammed the floor in Mr. Satan's face. Mr. Satan scowled at the door and walked off and away from the press saying, "This isn't over, I will make sure that Videl and that tailed freak will never be,"  
  
"I can hear you," Gohan shouted at Mr. Satan as he leaned out of the window. Mr. Satan ran for it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mr. Satan's plan has been revealed, will he succeed, will he go too far. In the next chapter Gohan has to suffer the pain of going back to school, and the pain of a demon passing though his intestines. 


	24. The chimera project

I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
Chapter 24: The chimera project  
  
  
  
Deep with the dark void known as space, on the planet still known as Frieza planet 53, a barren wasteland, with purple skies, there is still a base from which Frieza used to house his army, of planet brokers. But this planet is different it was never used as a military base, it was a research facility where Frieza used to send criminals, and slaves to bee processed and used for experiments from which none survived. Now however it's just were the scientists are left to rot, and they continue their research, just to fight of the boredom, and starvation. One of the doctors there knows what this lab was really meant for, the criminals and slaves were processed for a project, codename chimera Frieza's fear of the legendarily super saiyan becoming a reality was why he created this project. This project was to find the secret powers contained with in each species and merge them with in a different species genetic code, making a true chimera. Frieza was about to let the doctors begin the project be merging several different features from species into himself. He was stopped when he heard about the dragonballs from Vegeta's scouter, the magic balls of namek, immortally could be his, why bother with making him a freak when he could become an immortal. Frieza left for one of his other planets to get himself a few of his lackeys to try and take the dragonballs, leaving project chimera to rot for ten years. But he has come back, with some new genetic codes to infuse himself with. Frieza landed on the planet and headed for the degrading buildings, which is, were the lab is held. Frieza walked in and the doctors truned and almost screamed.  
  
"Lord Frieza is that you," A blue lizard like being, with long orange hair, wearing a lab coat walked up to Frieza.  
  
"Yes it is I, I have come here for project chimera, and I need your help doctor," Frieza smirked as he grabbed the lizard as softly as he could and ran towards the women's toilets. When he entered he walked up to a basin and made a circle on the mirror.  
  
"Genetic structure, confirmed as Frieza," a computerised voice said as the basin moved aside and the wall opened up, showing a stairway going down. Frieza pulled the doctor down stair and the wall sealed up behind the two and the basin moved back into place.  
  
"Why you had to put the secret path in the ladies room, I will never know," Frieza said as he continued to pull the doctor behind him.  
  
"My lord, why do you need me to start it all you have to do is tell the computer to start the process," The doctor asked.  
  
"I need you to help infuse these genetic codes in to the chimera genetic code we made all those years ago," Frieza smirked as he spoke. They reached a room full of computers and test tubes with strange coloured liquids inside them. Frieza walked up to a computer and placed the doctor in front of it, then Frieza gave the man a few hairs.  
  
"Are these the new genetic codes," the doctor asked as Frieza nodded, the doctor then put them into a slot of the computer. The Computer had picked up an unknown genetic code. It displayed it on the screen as it stated under a picture of the double helix of the code, 50% saiyan 50% unknown.  
  
"My lord, I don't know what this will do if we put it into your body, the unknown code might cause the others to mutate," the doctor stated.  
  
"It won't that is human DNA, nothing special," Frieza smirked.  
  
"All right please step back while a try and mix this with the others," the doctor smiled, it was just like the old days.  
  
  
  
Back on earth Gohan started to scratch his head as he got up, he stopped and groaned and held his stomach, the pain in his stomach was getting worse. After a while he was brave enough to get up again, this time he got up and then walked slowly to the closet and changed into his normal clothes and walked out of his room and headed down stairs. He didn't want to chance causing the pain to return and so just walked to school instead of flying. Videl flew above him and stopped when she noticed he was walking, she landed and started a conversation.  
  
"Why aren't you flying today," Videl asked as this puzzled her, Gohan just pointed to his stomach.  
  
"It's getting worse, I had trouble getting out of bed with out causing the pain," Gohan sighed as the school came into view and the two walked up to it. A pone reaching it Gohan felt the pain he grabbed his stomach, the pain was moving slowly though his guts now, slowly but painfully, like he had eaten raw toxic waste, and how had to wait and feel it burn him as it slowly went though him. Gohan continued to walk and chose to ignore it, easier said then done. Gohan and Videl walked to the classroom, and went in to sit down. No one was here yet, and so the two sat down together.  
  
"Sorry to put you though so much pain," Videl smiled nervously.  
  
"It's not your fault," Gohan almost screamed as the pain increased, and started to move a bit faster.  
  
"Yes it is, I made you eat Buu," Videl sighed.  
  
"What does kill you, makes you stronger," Gohan struggled to speak, the pain was only increasing. The rest of the class started to come in, as Gohan felt the pain reach the end of his intestines and he struggled to hold it back.  
  
"Just hold it in, don't think about it, relax," Gohan thought, as the teacher came in and the pain was forcing it's way out of Gohan.  
  
"All right students we are going to talk about to battle of the bulge," the teacher began.  
  
"Nooooooooooo," Gohan thought as he cinched. Gohan raised his hand, the teacher just looked at him.  
  
"What is it," the teacher asked.  
  
"I know we're all ready started but I was wondering if I could use the bathroom," Gohan was about to run to the door.  
  
"Ok, but make it quick," the teacher pointed to the door. Gohan ran to the door faster than any one could see.  
  
"Whoa, when he has to go, he really has to go," Sharpner laughed as he told one of the body builders by he side. Gohan had all ready reached the bathroom and was on the toilet.  
  
"Oh Kami," Gohan screamed as he began. He was on it for at least half an hour.  
  
"Please let that be all, I'm begging you," Gohan pleaded to no one. The pain finally left, and Gohan got up.  
  
"My Kami, it has been a long time since I have had one that lasted half an hour," Gohan laughed. Gohan left the toilets after he had finished, and headed back to class.  
  
"Oh it feel's so much better," Gohan smiled as he walked back. When he reached the classroom the teacher truned around and shouted.  
  
"I said be quick, you missed half the lesson, sit down and I'll deal with you after school," Gohan scratched his head as he ran up and sat next to Videl. Gohan started to take down notes, a bit too late, and didn't like the smile Videl had on her face, and after a while she could not hold in the laughter and started laughing and so the whole class joined in including Gohan. The teacher started to shout but he couldn't be heard over the laughter.  
  
  
  
Later that day Gohan was sitting by the tree he always sat by and began his meal. Videl came and joined him.  
  
"Gohan is there any other tyrant out there ready to kill us all," Videl joked.  
  
"Well Frieza wasn't found and he could come back," Gohan didn't smile or laugh back.  
  
"But with your power you could beat him with ease," Gohan shock his head as Videl spoke.  
  
"Not with out the light of the full moon, and some one would have to tell me what to do," Gohan looked at Videl as he spoke. Videl sighed and looked at Gohan and was about to speak when Gohan spoke instead.  
  
"Any way how has you training been going," Gohan smiled, as he finished his meal.  
  
"Good I can fly twice as fast and I can make an energy blast that can hit that tree over there," Videl pointed to a tree quite far off.  
  
"Good soon I will teach you the kamehameha, one of the better moves," Gohan stated, and Videl's face lit up.  
  
"Really," Videl asked as she smiled.  
  
"Of course," Gohan smiled nervously.  
  
"Can you teach any one these moves," Sharpner said as he walked towards the group.  
  
"No some people just aren't meant to know these secerts," Gohan smiled as Sharpner sighed.  
  
"You will teach me your secrets punk, and when you do I will defeat you and then Videl will just have to like me," Sharpner said to himself.  
  
  
  
Deep in space, the new planet namek had received a visit from the supreme Kai himself.  
  
"We need your dragonballs," Shin asked the eldest Namek.  
  
"Well of course, I had a little insight and have gathered them for you, and I have improved then" the eldest namek smiled as he pointed to his house in the middle of the village.  
  
"How did you know," Shin was confused.  
  
"I have my ways, taught to me by guru himself," the two walked though the village, namek children were playing in the middle of the town, while older nameks would watch or train with others.  
  
"You have really made some thing of this planet," Shin smiled.  
  
"Thank you," the eldest namek had reached his house and had walked inside followed by Shin. Kabito was in the town just watching the nameks training. Inside Shin had stood still while the eldest namek had pulled out a big box form a cupboard.  
  
"Here you go, could you at least tell me your wishes," the eldest namek asked.  
  
"I must bring the saiyan race back, in order to destroy the threat which will so be a pone us," shin said with a stern face and voice.  
  
"Or thou I would not like to see that race be returned, if it will save life's then I will have to agree with you," the eldest namek handed the box to Shin.  
  
"Thank you, you permission to use them warms my heart," Shin walked outside and headed to a field and open the box and placed the massive dragonballs to the floor in a circle with one in the middle. Shin then spoke in namekian, and then the dragon appeared, this was like a massive snake with arms and antenna, and as the dragon appeared the sky truned dark.  
  
"You can have any three wishes, state your first wish," the dragon roared. Shin started to shout up in namekian.  
  
"So be it, the planet Vegeta will be restored." the dragons eyes flashed for a second, "Your second wish is," Shin once again shouted to the dragon in namekian.  
  
"That will take some time," the dragon started to sweat as he strained himself, but soon after his eyes flashed again.  
  
"Your wish has been granted, all the saiyans which have died on the day Frieza destroyed the planet Vegeta and those who died after have been reviled." Shin started to think about the next wish, and then smiled, he truned his head up and told the dragon his next wish.  
  
"All right all the saiyans which were brought back on earth will be transported to the planet Vegeta," the dragon flashed his eyes and then spoke, "And now a bid you farewell," the dragon vanished and the dragonballs raised into the air and separated and were sent off to the corners of the planet. Shin smiled, "every thing is going to be fine now, as long as the saiyans have a little guidance they will save the universe from this new threat," shin said as he walked back to Kabito.  
  
"Were going to planet Vegeta," shin told his friend and grabbed his arm and the two vanished.  
  
  
  
  
  
What is this new threat Shin spoke off, does it have any thing to do with the chimera project, has Buu's evil finally been disposed off. In the next chapter Shin visits planet Vegeta and begins to talk with the king, Gohan gets home and finds out he's been stuck with looking after Goten and Trunks. 


	25. The saiyans reborn

I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
Chapter 25: The saiyans reborn.  
  
  
  
"What happened," a man said as he looked around. He was above a planet and there were several other people just like him around, doing the same thing.  
  
"What happened, I was in HFIL and then I'm here," the man started to check his face, his scar was there and he seemed to be normal.  
  
"Am I alive again," the man smirked. He truned around and headed for the planet he knew as Vegeta, but was stopped when two people appeared in front of him.  
  
"Wait Bardock, your need some were else," the small purple man told the warrior with a scar on his face.  
  
"I have just been brought back to life I don't need to be anywhere but at my wife's side," Bardock laughed at the two.  
  
"She's not here, she died of natural causes, and so she was not reviled, I'm sorry," Shin sighed, he hated being the bringer of bad news.  
  
"No," Bardock screamed at the two.  
  
"Listen this is about your son, Kakarot he will fight a foe like no other and he will need the help of the saiyans," Shin stopped as Bardock flew towards them.  
  
"How do you know what my son will or will not do," Bardock was looking at Shin with a scowl.  
  
"I'm the supreme Kai, and the one which brought you back to life," Shin stared right into Bardock's eyes.  
  
"Well what do you need me to do," Bardock asked.  
  
"Just come with us, there are a few more we need," Shin said as he flew towards the planet, while Bardock and Kabito followed. They landed and spotted three saiyans just standing there and looking at the place.  
  
"Raditz is this Vegeta," a big bald man asked a smaller one with hair that went all the way down to his knees.  
  
"I don't know, but maybe," the one known as Raditz, told the other.  
  
"This is planet Vegeta, now will Raditz and Turles please come this way, you're needed," Shin said as he walked up to the two.  
  
"Ha listen freak don't tell a saiyan what to do," Turles charged forward and rammed his fist towards Shin. Shin caught it with ease and pushed the saiyan back.  
  
"Listen I need your help, as Kakarot is going to fight an evil force, and he could use your help," Shin watched as the two saiyans nodded and the walked towards Shin.  
  
"Dad is that you," Raditz asked as he walked towards Bardock. Bardock just nodded, and then looked at Shin.  
  
"Don't you guys ever show emotion, never mind grab a hold of my friend here and we will all go to earth," Shin said as he pointed to Kabito and the three saiyans followed. The group disappeared, and the tall, bald man was left there gob smacked. Shin then took flight towards the palace.  
  
  
  
Gohan had just gotten home when Goku, Vegeta, Bulma and Chi chi were leaving.  
  
"Hi Gohan we're going out to see this new movie and so you need to look after Goten and Trunks," Bulma waved as Vegeta picked her up and took flight followed by Goku picking up Chi chi and doing the same.  
  
"Damn," Gohan said as he opened the door and got in to see Picollo walking down stairs.  
  
"Bye Gohan, I'm going to see Dende," Picollo waved as he ran out of the door.  
  
"Great just great," Gohan sighed, as he went into the living room and sat down on the couch. He truned on the TV, and relaxed, but Goten and Trunks ran in followed by Buu.  
  
"Hay Gohan can we watch cartoons now please," Goten smiled his innocent grin.  
  
"Ok sport," Gohan sighed.  
  
"Yay," Goten and Buu said in unison. Trunks just went and took a chair while Goten and Buu went up to the front of the TV and sat in front of it.  
  
"I have to baby sit three kids," Gohan sighed, and then some one knocked on the door. Gohan got up and went to open it. Four people were standing there, three he knew but the fourth he did not.  
  
"Kabito, what are they doing here, I thought Raditz and Turles were dead," Gohan asked the purple giant.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan, Shin has brought back the saiyan race and these three are meant to stay here," Kabito stated.  
  
"But what will Bulma say, it's up to her really," Gohan continued to look at the three saiyans.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go," Kabito vanished after he spoke.  
  
"Well come in won't you," Gohan sighed as he mentioned for the three saiyans to come in. The three saiyans growled and walked inside, Gohan closed the door and was about to show them the living room when the third saiyan began to speak.  
  
"Are you Kakarot," he asked.  
  
"No I'm Gohan," Gohan put his hand forward to shake with the saiyan, but the saiyan didn't.  
  
"Dad he's Kakarot's brat," Raditz told him.  
  
"Wait you're my Grandfather," Gohan was shocked.  
  
"Is there a problem with that," the saiyan asked.  
  
"No, it's just I don't meet Grand fathers who were meant to be dead every day," Gohan sighed, he's just like the rest of the them.  
  
"Any way I think I should show you the living room, and your second grand son, his name is Goten," Gohan walked into the living room. Goten got up and ran towards Gohan.  
  
"Who are these guys they look like daddy," Goten smiled.  
  
"Well, he's Raditz your uncle, he's your Grand father, and he's a saiyan called Turles," Gohan said as he pointed at the saiyans as he spoke about them.  
  
"Hello, I'm Goten," Goten waved as he smiled, but he didn't notice that the saiyans were not smiling or waving back.  
  
"Were is his tail," Gohan's grandfather had a shocked look on his face as he stared at the young Goku clone.  
  
"He had it cut of when he was born, we wouldn't want him to transform and destroy the planet now would we," Gohan smirked as the saiyans just looked on in fear.  
  
"How could Kararot let them do that to his son," Gohan's grandfather asked Gohan.  
  
"Well Grandpa, he wasn't here to do any thing about it, but if he was I doubt he would of changed it any way," Gohan told his grandfather.  
  
"Don't call me Grandpa, you will call me Bardock," Gohan's grandfather said as he through a nasty look at Gohan.  
  
"Grandpa how did you get such a big cut on your face, you must be a strong fighter," Goten said as he grabbed the leg of Bardock. Bardock couldn't help but smile at the little boy, while Turles and Radtiz started to laugh slightly. Bardock bent down to Goten's eye level, and began his story of the scar.  
  
"Well how about you two, what do you want to do," Gohan asked as he sat down.  
  
"Fight," they both said.  
  
"Of course you do, any thing else" Gohan sighed.  
  
"Eat," once again in unison.  
  
"My Kami, you just like dad, any way what else," Gohan sighed again.  
  
"What else is there to do," Turles asked.  
  
"Watch TV, read a book, talk, I don't really care just something," Gohan almost shouted, as Buu got up.  
  
"Hay Gohan who are these guys," Buu asked.  
  
"Two of them are family, while this Guy I don't really know about," Gohan simply stated as he pointed to the saiyans.  
  
"And when I came out of the regen tank I had this scar," Bardock smiled as he finished his story.  
  
"Grandpa you're the best, would you like to spar," Goten smiled.  
  
"No Goten don't do that he wouldn't survive," Gohan spotted the nasty look Bardock gave him.  
  
"Hay don't look at me like that, Goten is a lot stronger then all of you combined, as am I," Gohan stated.  
  
"Prove it kid," Bardock entered a fighting pose.  
  
"All right but follow me to the gravity room, Bulma would kill me if we fought here," Gohan walked out followed by Bardock, Raditz and Turles. When they reached the gravity room, Gohan started to stretch. Gohan then stood up, "Bring it on," Gohan said as he stood perfectly still. Turles and Raditz charged forward and rammed their fist into Gohan's face, which had no effect, while Bardock fired a blast, which hit Gohan in the back, this did nothing as well.  
  
"Are you a super saiyan," Turles asked as he backed off.  
  
"I could turn into one for you," Gohan smiled at the faces of Raditz and Turles.  
  
"Well I see you inherited my strength," Bardock smiled as he patted Gohan on the back.  
  
"Well of course," Gohan smiled back.  
  
"Well lets go back to the living room Gohan," Bardock looked just like Goku when he spoke.  
  
"Sure," the two walked out leaving Raditz and Turles alone.  
  
"Whoa he was strong, do you think we could reach that kind of strength," Raditz thought out loud.  
  
"Maybe," Turles answered the question as he walked out with Raditz following. When they reached the living room some one knocked on the door, Gohan got up and went to answer then door. When he opened it, Videl walked in.  
  
"Hi Gohan you said you would teach me the kamehameha and so I'm here," Videl smiled.  
  
"Videl this isn't really the time, some family members have just dropped by," Gohan smiled weakly.  
  
"You will teach me this move of else," Videl scowled, as she pointed at Gohan.  
  
"I can't we don't have any thing for a target, and we can't let you blow holes into the gravity room, Vegeta would kill you," Gohan smiled.  
  
"Ok tomorrow we will go to my house, and train," Videl said as she walked to the living room. Gohan followed, and spotted Goten and Bardock playing a fighting game on the computer game machine.  
  
"Goku how are you, why are you dressed up like that," Videl asked Turles.  
  
"That's not my father Videl just a family friend," Gohan walked up to her.  
  
"Oh sorry you look just like him," Videl apologised as she sat down.  
  
"This is just getting better and better," Gohan sighed as he sat down next to Videl on the couch.  
  
"Hay no fare you cheated," Goten shouted as Bardock just snickered.  
  
"You were beaten by my skill, I didn't cheat at all," Bardock watched as Goten stuck his tongue out and then sat down and continued playing the fighting game. Trunks just laughed, as he began talking to his friend.  
  
"You were beaten by your Grandfather at a game he just started playing while you have been playing it for at least a year," Trunks started to laugh.  
  
"Shut up Trunks at least my family would play with me, Vegeta would just laugh at you for even asking," Goten stuck his tongue out at his friend. Trunks stopped laughing as every one started at him minus Gohan, Goten, Buu and Videl.  
  
"You're the son of Vegeta," Raditz asked.  
  
"Yeah," Trunks looked at Raditz with a confused face.  
  
"But your hair," Turles began.  
  
"What about it," Trunks was growing more confused.  
  
"It's purple," Raditz blurted out.  
  
"Really I always thought it was lavender," Trunks said as he grabbed a piece of his hair and looked at it.  
  
"Yeah but it's not black," Bardock said.  
  
"I know that," Trunks had no Idea what they were talking about.  
  
"It's his mothers hair gene is dominant," Gohan stated, then every one excluding Videl stared at him, and a tear drop appeared on his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
What will happen when Goku gets back, what is Shin going to do with king Vegeta. In the next Chapter Goku comes home, and meets his father for the first time, and the king of Vegeta begins the search for his son. 


	26. Super saiyan search

I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
Chapter 26: Super saiyan search.  
  
  
  
"Gohan, who is the guy, that looks like your dad but has a scar," Videl asked as she spotted Bardock's face.  
  
"That would be my grandfather," Gohan sighed.  
  
"But he looks just as old as Goku," Videl thought out loud.  
  
"Who's this Goku," Bardock asked, and Videl jumped a bit.  
  
"He's Gohan's father," Videl was shocked, how could a father not know his sons name.  
  
"Raditz I thought you said he was the son of Kakarot," Bardock scowled at Raditz.  
  
"He is, Kakarot answers to the earth name of Goku," Raditz said as he looked around the living room.  
  
"Why," Bardock asked.  
  
"He didn't remember his mission or his name," Raditz said while he continued to look about.  
  
"Oh," Was all Bardock could say before his stomach growled, followed by every other saiyan's, or demi-saiyan's. All the saiyans and demi-saiyans truned to Gohan with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Don't worry I get us some food," Gohan said as he got up and every one smiled. Gohan walked to the phone and dialled a number.  
  
"Hello this is mega Pizza, how can I help you," a girl said though the phone.  
  
"Hello, I would like the brief meal, times 3," Gohan said.  
  
"What you do know that the brief meal is about sixty pizzas," the girl said in shock.  
  
"Yes I know, and by the way the address is the capsule corp. building, west Satan city," Gohan was about to continue but the girl cut in.  
  
"Do not worry sir we know were the capsule corp. building is, Good bye and thank you for choosing mega pizza," the girl said before Gohan put the phone down.  
  
"Don't worry guys, the foods on the way," Gohan said and the room was full with cheers from Goten and Trunks.  
  
"What the hell is pizza," Turles asked Raditz, just as Raditz was about to ask Turles.  
  
"Pizza is melted cheese on top of cooked tomato sauce, which is on a cooked," Goten stopped explaining as he started to drool over the thought of pizza, and so Trunks, Bardock, Turles, Raditz and Gohan joined in.  
  
"Saiyans are weird," Buu thought out loud and Videl nodded. The saiyans were thrown out of their trance when some one knocked on the door. Gohan wiped his mouth and went to answer the door.  
  
"Hi Gohan," Goku said as he waved to his son, and Vegeta, Bulma, Chi chi walked in and headed for the living room.  
  
"Dad there is some thing I have to tell you before you go into the living room," Gohan said as he stopped his father from walking into the living room.  
  
"What is it son," Goku had a confused face.  
  
"Well Kabito dropped of three saiyans here, two of which were Turles and Raditz, the other was," Gohan was cut off when Bardock walked out of the living room.  
  
"Kakarot is that you," Badock asked Goku as he tried to stop the tears from reaching his eyes.  
  
"I think so, Vegeta keeps calling my that, but I'm known as Goku," Goku waved to the other saiyan.  
  
"Dad meet Bardock your father," Gohan said as Goku's eyes widen.  
  
"Really you're my father," Goku asked, and Bardock nodded, and so Goku ran forward and hugged his father, lifting him off the ground.  
  
"You can let me down now," Bardock commanded, and Goku did and smiled nervously.  
  
"Sorry," Goku said as he scathed the back of his head. Goku sighed, his father was just like the rest of the saiyans, you would have a better chance getting emotion out of rock.  
  
"Hay why don't you meet my wife," Goku said with a smile, while Bardock raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Chi chi come in here please," Goku shouted towards the living room, and Chi chi came out and just stared at Bardock.  
  
"What is it Goku," Chi chi said as she truned beck to Goku.  
  
"I would like you to meet my father, Bardock," Goku said, and smiled at the shocked look Chi chi had.  
  
"Really, but he looks about as old as you do, tell me your secret," Chi chi demanded of the saiyan.  
  
"I have been dead, for most of Kakarot's life," Bardock stated.  
  
"That would explain it, well how do you do I'm Chi chi," Chi chi smiled.  
  
"You have a poor choice in mates Kakarot," Bardock said to Goku. Chi chi slapped Bardock as hard as she could across his face, he almost fell over. Bardock felt his face were a hand shaped red mark appeared on his face.  
  
"How dare you insult me," Chi chi screamed at the top of her lungs at the saiyan. Bardock just stood there, as fear crossed his face. Goku stood in between Chi chi and Bardock, and just smiled at Chi chi.  
  
"I'm sure he didn't mean it honey," Goku smiled nervously. Chi chi just walked off fuming, while Bardock got his footing back.  
  
"You all right dad," Goku truned to his father.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," Bardock started to smile slightly.  
  
"So dad how did you come back to life," Goku said as he and his father walked into the living room.  
  
"I don't know this purple guy claimed to have done it," Bardock smiled, as did Goku. Gohan followed, in the living room Vegeta was talking to Turles, while Raditz was sitting on the couch next to Buu and Videl watching Trunks and Goten play a fighting game. Goku and Bardock headed for a corner and started to talk about battles past, and using their hands to descried fighting techniques. Gohan sat down on the couch next to Videl, and started to talk, as Bulma left for the kitchen.  
  
"Then Kakarot was to weak for me, but he used that damn spirit bomb to kill me," Turles sighed as he remembered his fight.  
  
"You are quite a good fighter, but my fight with Kakarot was the most incredible fight a saiyan has even entered," Vegeta boosted to the other and started to describe his battle on earth. The night continued on like this until the pizza arrived and then there was silence as the saiyans ate the pizza. Videl soon left as the sight of a group of saiyans eating is not a nice a sight to be seen.  
  
"That was wonderful," Turles said as he finished of his last slice.  
  
"Well now that that's over I'm going to train in the gravity room, who's coming," Goku said as he got up.  
  
"I will," Goten smiled.  
  
"Me too," Trunks waved his hand in the air.  
  
"Sure why not," Bardock smiled slightly.  
  
"Yeah Ok," Turles said as he got up of the floor.  
  
"That would be Ok," Raditz said as he walked over to Goku.  
  
"We still have to finish my training," Vegeta scowled at Goku.  
  
"I think I will miss it this time," Gohan smiled as he headed up stairs.  
  
"All right guys follow me," Goku said as he walked out of the room and towards the gravity room, followed by every one who wanted to train. Every one walked inside and watched as Goku walked up to the gravity machine and started to press some buttons. He stopped and felt the ki of Bardock, Raditz and Turles, and then he pressed some more buttons, and the gravity went to thirty times earth's gravity. Raditz almost fell to the ground, while Bardock had a little trouble standing, and Turles just stood there.  
  
"Ok when Raditz can stand this gravity like dad, then I will increase the gravity level," Goku smiled, as Raditz grunted as he tried to move. Bardock started doing push ups, while Goku started to fight Vegeta, Trunks and Goten were also fighting, and Turles was just doing sit ups.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile on the planet Vegeta, Shin had arrived at a palace, it was a massive white dome shaped building with four pillars in a square around it (Having never seen the palace of planet Vegeta, I had to make one up). Shin walked towards the front doors and was stopped by two guards.  
  
"This is the palace of the lord Vegeta, please state your business," A tall man with a massive lock of hair going all the way down his back almost shouted to Shim.  
  
"I have news about the location of the prince Vegeta," Shin smiled as the saiyan guards had a shocked face.  
  
"What prove do you have to support your claims," the same guard asked.  
  
"None," Shin smiled as the guard started to size him up.  
  
"All right, please go inside, and tell the receptionist," The guard said as he moved out of the way.  
  
"Thank you," Shin said as he walked inside and went right past the receptionist, and headed for the throne room. Meanwhile inside the throne room the king was having a meeting with his counsel. The King looked down at the three men which were his counsel, one was bald but had skinny muscles unlike the other saiyans you might find, the other had hair like Goku, but had a different face, a meaner look and he had a scar that went right though his eye, and across his face. The last one had incredible hair, it was a long as Raditz, but it twisted upwards, and at the top split off into different directions.  
  
"Where is my son, do you have any idea," King Vegeta shouted to the counsel.  
  
"We don't know sire," the bald one said as he knelt down.  
  
"Do not worry your highness I know the location of your son," Shin said as he pushed the doors open.  
  
"And who are you," The king asked the purple man.  
  
"I am the supreme Kai, and I need your help, and to do so you will help yourself," Shin smirked as he walked up to the king Vegeta.  
  
"Oh my lord I'm sorry for the disrespect," King Vegeta knelt down, but Shin signalled for him to rise up.  
  
"Do not worry I do not punish people, now about the location of your son, he is on the planet known as earth, you must go they with one of your ship, and a pone arrival you must take Vegeta and his companions to Frieza planet 53, as they have a mission set before them," Shin smiled as the King nodded.  
  
"All right, please could you give us the location of this planet called earth," the King said as he nodded.  
  
"I believe its 2xb97hq0p, give or take a letter or two," Shin smiled as the counsel member with Goku's style of hair was writing it down, and nodded as he finished.  
  
"Now please go as quickly as you can, and give a saiyan named Goku this letter," Shin said as he pulled a letter out of his pocket.  
  
"Any thing else," king Vegeta said as he took the letter out of Shin's hand.  
  
"No," Shin shock his head, as Kabito appeared beside him. Shin grabbed the arm of Kabito and vanished.  
  
"What are you waiting for prepare the royal ship, and get the royal guard, we leave ASAP," king Vegeta said as he walked towards the doors. Later that day the ship had just finished prepares, and was about to launch. In a room with a massive king sized bed, and pictures of Vegetas on the wall, all different Kings. A saiyan walked in to see King Vegeta standing by his bed.  
  
"My lord just give the word, and we will leave for the planet known as earth," A saiyan with short spiky hair, similar to Gohans, he was wearing a completely black armour.  
  
"Take off," King Vegeta shouted to the saiyan in black armour. The saiyan ran out and towards the bridge. The ship soon then took off and headed out into space, towards a star in the distance.  
  
  
  
The next day back on earth, Gohan got up and changed into his normal clothes and headed down stairs, he went to the living room and sat down to watch TV, soon Bardock came in.  
  
"Hi Bardock," Gohan waved to his grandfather.  
  
"When is breakfast," Bardock asked as he sat down.  
  
"Well mum has to cook it first, and so it will take a while, three more saiyans, are hard to cook for," Gohan stated as he truned back to the TV.  
  
"What are you watching," Bardock asked.  
  
"I don't any thing before Goten comes in and changes it to cartoons," Gohan sighed.  
  
"How about wrestling," Bardock asked.  
  
"Ok," Gohan said as he changed the channel, and up came the wwwu, the world wide wrestling union. And the two just spent most of the day watching the fight, and saying things like.  
  
"That was pulled off all wrong,"  
  
"That wouldn't do it like that," and when the fight was over, Bardock said, "It was a good fight, but it could have been better,"  
  
"Yeah, but their just normal people, they don't know how to use ki," Gohan sighed.  
  
"Then why don't you try and take over the world," Bardock joked.  
  
"I don't it would make you a social outcast that's for sure," Gohan laughed as did Bardock. Then some one knocked on the front door, Gohan got up and opened the door, and Videl walked in.  
  
"Hi Videl, don't worry I will teach you how to do the kamehameha," Gohan began.  
  
"Gohan who's there," Chi chi shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"Videl," Gohan shouted back.  
  
"Grand kids here I came," Chi chi said.  
  
"Oh no, I find out I'm a grandfather, and now I'm going to be a great grandfather," Bardock said. Gohan and Videl blushed red at this, but they walked into the living room and sat down next to Bardock.  
  
"So what are you kids going to do today," Bardock asked.  
  
"Gohan's going to teach me how to use the kamehameha, he said it's one of the best kinds of ki blast," Videl said as if it was nothing.  
  
"Really, Gohan you have to teach me this kamehameha," Bardock said, rather than asked.  
  
"Well you could ask dad, as he showed me how to do it," Gohan said as he truned his attention back to the TV.  
  
"Hay were is Picollo," Gohan thought out loud.  
  
"Who is Picollo," Bardock asked.  
  
"I don't know he wasn't here last night," Videl stated.  
  
"I know, maybe he just went to Kami's to get away from babysitting," Gohan laughed. Soon all the saiyans came downstairs followed by Buu. And is if on cue, Chi chi shouted, "Breakfast," and with that all the saiyans and demi-saiyans headed for the kitchen and began to stuff their faces.  
  
"Just another day," Videl sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Will king Vegeta find his son, will Raditz be able to master thirty times earth gravity. In the next Chapter, Mr. Satan final shows his evil plan to separate Gohan and Videl, while King Vegeta gets ever closer to the earth. 


	27. The turtle hermit's technique

I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
Chapter 27: The turtle hermit's technique  
  
  
  
"All right the first thing you should master is the hand movements, you must do them in unison while saying Kamehameha," Gohan told Videl, they were inside the Satan manor, in one of the many training rooms.  
  
"Ok, so what are the hand movements," Videl asked. Gohan then put his hands in front of him, one above the other, they had a cap between them, Videl copied. Gohan then closed the cap, and Videl soon followed suit, Gohan then moved his hands to his side, still touching, Videl did the same. Gohan twisted his hands, so that his fingers were touching the end of his palms, Videl watched and copied. Gohan then moved his hands to the front of him, with his arms fully stretched, and twisted them back as he moved then forward, Videl did the same.  
  
"Ok remember those and, do it again, but say Kamehameha, each syllable for every hand movement," Gohan stated.  
  
"Kamehameha," Videl said as she did the hand movements, and a blue beam shot from her hands, and destroyed a punch bag.  
  
"Good, you have mastered the Kamehameha wave, there are some variations to it, but that is the basic one, the others don't require the hand movements," Gohan said, while Videl was shocked, she destroyed the punching bag with out really trying.  
  
"Gohan what are the variations, and why are there variations," Videl asked.  
  
"The variations, were made to out smart people who know the Kamehameha, most of them were discovered by my father, there are a few of them, one is to push you instead of actually doing any damage, a other is a beam which you can control with just moving your hands. You can make energy balls which you can control, my dad showed me these when we trained together," Gohan said as he started to count off the different variations.  
  
"Could you teach me them," Videl smiled.  
  
"Sure," Gohan then put his hands together by his side. Gohan powered up a beam in his hands as he said,  
  
"Pick a target,"  
  
"All right this coin," Videl chucked a coin away, across the room.  
  
"Kamehameha," Gohan said as he brought his hands forward and a blue beam of energy blasted out of his hands. The beam missed the coin, but stopped a few feet away from the coin and turned back, it wrapped around the coin ten times, before it hit it.  
  
"Oh my Kami, that was fantastic," Videl screamed with joy.  
  
"That was a good trick boy," Mr. Satan said as he walked in.  
  
"That's my cue, bye Videl see you later," Gohan sighed as he waved goodbye to Videl.  
  
"Where are you going boy, I didn't say you could leave," Mr. Satan put his arm in front of the door.  
  
"All right what do you want," Gohan asked.  
  
"I want you to leave my daughter alone you freak, how dare you turn her into one of you," Mr. Satan growled.  
  
"She wanted to know the secrets of ki manipulation, and showed her," Gohan stated.  
  
"Your tricks are about as useful to a fighter, as a fly as a sparing partner," Mr. Satan was fuelled by a courage that he never had before.  
  
"There not tricks dad," Videl stated.  
  
"Yes they are, nothing but a light show, he and that weakling father of his Goku, are nothing but weak clowns who know nothing about the way of fighting," Mr. Satan said, as Gohan had hate in his eyes. Gohan just walked off leaving them before his anger got the better of him.  
  
"Gohan wait," Videl tried to follow, but Mr. Satan stopped her.  
  
"Don't you dare see him again," Mr. Satan shouted.  
  
"And what the hell are you going to do about it," Videl screamed as hate filled her eyes. Videl pushed her father out of the way and after Gohan. Gohan was about to open the door.  
  
"Gohan wait," Videl said.  
  
"I'm sorry Videl, I had to leave, I can't stand him insulting my father, as he saved the world so many times, giving up his own life to do so, and for that he is insulated," Gohan sighed.  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry," Videl said as she reached him.  
  
"You have done nothing wrong, it's just your father's a…." Gohan searched for a word to use.  
  
"Bastard," Videl added, and Gohan nodded.  
  
"Listen, I teach you more on the Kamehameha another day," Gohan waved goodbye, as he opened the door and left.  
  
  
  
"My lord, the genetic codes have been mixed, but the unknown code, which you called human, might have some side effects, good or bad," the doctor told Frieza.  
  
"No, humans are a weak people with no special quality's, only a hand full of them can even use ki," Frieza laughed.  
  
"Well if you think the risk is worth it, then please follow me," the Doctor said as he walked out of the room full of computers, and down a stair way to machine that looks like a regen tank.  
  
"Please step in my lord, you do know that it will take about four months for your metamorphosis to be complete," the doctor said as he press a button and the regen tank opened up. Frieza stepped in and stood still in the middle, the regen tank closed.  
  
"see you in four months," the Doctor said as a dark green liquid poured into the regen tank, and so covered Frieza.  
  
  
  
In the middle of space, the royal saiyan ship was still heading for the planet known as earth. The king Vegeta was reading a report of this planet, which was made before Goku was sent to it for it to be processed and made ready for sale.  
  
"A primitive culture, the furthest they ever got from their own planet was to its satellite, why would he want to live in such a place when he could have lived any where," the King thought out loud. He looked though the report again, and again.  
  
"What did he see in this planet," the king said to himself.  
  
"My lord the planet is with in scanning range, so we believe we will arrive tomorrow," a deep voice said over the intercom.  
  
"Send the readings to my screen as soon as possible," the king said as he pressed a button on a box on the wall next to his bed.  
  
"Yes sire," the deep voice said. A screen appeared on a wall, and a picture of earth appeared.  
  
"What the hell, it's the same, a saiyan was sent here, then why is there still cities here, how could he fail us," the King almost shouted to no one. The king hit his bed at full force, breaking the bed in half.  
  
"Who was sent there, Kakarot a third class warrior," the King said as he read the information, including the saiyan warrior sent there.  
  
"Then who's Goku," the king thought out loud.  
  
  
  
The next day, Gohan was walking to school, when some was robbing the bank. Gohan passed by, and spotted it, he ran into an alley and went to press the watch button to become the great saiyan-man.  
  
"I haven't asked Bulma for a new one," Gohan said as he smacked himself on the head. Gohan then transformed into a super saiyan, and ran out of the alley and walked up to the bank. As he opened the door all the crooks truned and froze with fear.  
  
"The golden fighter," one of them said.  
  
"That's right, and if you surrender now I won't have to drag you out by force," Gohan said as he put on his great saiyan-man voice on by habit.  
  
"No, we have the hostages we make the demands," a crook said, as Gohan disappeared, and then reappeared with the all the hostages behind him.  
  
"You were saying," Gohan said, as he smirked.  
  
"Now did you do that, never mind open fire you fools," a crook said, as his friends compiled. The started to fire their pistols but every bullet was being caught by Gohan, after they stopped shooting Gohan showed them their bullets, and crushed them in his hand.  
  
"Please leave before I get serious," Gohan threatened the crooks as he pointed to the doors. And they did as told, they walked out with their hands above their heads, and Gohan waved goodbye to the hostages as he left as well, he took flight towards his school, he truned back to normal, as he landed in an alley, and headed for his school on foot. When he arrived Videl waved hello, as she was waiting by the door.  
  
"Your getting earlier and earlier one day you'll beat me here," Videl laughed as they went inside.  
  
"Well there was this bank on the way which was being robbed, and the golden fighter made an appearance to save the day," Gohan smiled as he made a heroic pose, which made Videl laugh. Gohan and Videl rushed to the classroom and sat down together, and soon the teacher followed.  
  
"That was a close one," Gohan thought out loud, and Videl nodded. Then the a mans voice appeared from the speakers which hang from every corner of each room.  
  
"Students we have word of a large mass heading straight for earth there for, you must return home, as this mass will hit the earth in the hour," the voice stopped.  
  
"Kami damn it, when every things get peaceful, some thing bad always happens," Gohan though as he watched every one except Videl ran out of the room, in fear.  
  
"So Gohan shall we go and stop this thing," Videl asked.  
  
"Might as well," Gohan said as the two got up and walked out of the room, and out of the school after that. They walked up to a electric store, which had TV's in the window, and a report was on.  
  
"The military was reviled that a mass, will hit the earth in the hour, in Satan city, the location is the industrially zone," the reporter said.  
  
"To the industrially zone," Gohan said as he pointed in the direction they were going. He and Videl then ran off that way. They arrived in the industrially zone, it was nothing but warehouses, and factories. Gohan sat down on a warehouse with Videl and waited, for the mass to arrive. And soon it arrived, it was a massive round ship just like the one Frieza used to get to namek, and earth. It landed and crushed two warehouses, and then opened up a hatch on the top and a few people came out, and they all had tails.  
  
"Oh my Kami, saiyans, where the hell did they come from," Gohan asked no one.  
  
"Shall we go and greet them," Videl asked Gohan.  
  
"Yeah," Gohan said as he and Videl flew towards the saiyans. When they arrived the saiyans eyed them.  
  
"Hello there, what are you doing on this planet," Gohan asked, and his tail moved into view of the saiyans.  
  
"You're a saiyan, then you must be Kakarot, come with us," one of the saiyans told him.  
  
"I'm only half saiyan," Gohan corrected the saiyan.  
  
"What, you're the son of Kakarot then, you must be weak then, the son of a third class warrior and a weak species such as this," the saiyan smirked. Gohan just laughed, "Why don't you use your scouter, if you want it to over load that is" Gohan continued to laughed as the saiyans did just that, and their scouters exploded.  
  
"Whoa, your quite strong, would you please come with us to see are king," the saiyan asked Gohan in a nicer voice.  
  
"Sure coming Videl," Gohan asked his friend.  
  
"Well I've never seen a alien king before," Videl smiled, as the saiyans lead them down into the ship. Gohan followed them down a long corroder, to reach a room, which was darker, and had a massive throne at the end of it, and on the throne was a Vegeta look a like, but had brown hair and a moustache.  
  
"Sire, we have brought you a half saiyan and his mate, who were so strong that our scouters exploded," the saiyans said as they knelt down.  
  
"Really, what is your name half breed," the king asked with a harsh tone.  
  
"My name is Gohan," Gohan said with a smile.  
  
"And your father is," the king asked.  
  
"He's called Goku, but I believe his saiyan name is Kakot or something," Gohans said as he tried to remember the name.  
  
"Kakarot," the King corrected.  
  
"Yeah that's it," Gohan said as he remembered it.  
  
"That would explain a lot, now listen closely half breed, do you know were I can find a saiyan be the name of Vegeta he looks just like me," the King asked in his normal harsh tone.  
  
"Of course, I take you there but no trying destroy the planet," Gohan joked at the last part. And the king got of the throne and walked up to him.  
  
"Then lets go," he said as Gohan walked out o the door, followed by king Vegeta and Videl. the rest of the saiyans started to follow but the king signalled for them to stand down. As they reached the hatch they took flight, and Gohan then pointed in the direction they were about to go.  
  
"Its over there, just follow me," Gohan told the king before they set off for the capsule corp. as soon as they arrived, Gohan walked inside and shouted.  
  
"Vegeta, theirs some one to see you," Gohan shouted to the gravity room. The door opened and Vegeta leaned out and shouted.  
  
"Tell them to wait," he shouted back.  
  
"Follow me, we'll just have to go to him," Gohan stated as he walked to the gravity room, followed by the king and Videl. He knocked on the door, and Vegeta opened it, and spotted his father.  
  
"Father, is that you," Vegeta asked, as he showed some emotion.  
  
"It is," was all the king could say and the two hugged for a second before they stopped, and glared at the laughing Gohan and Videl.  
  
  
  
  
  
The saiyans have landed, will they be able to live on the planet for a while with out destroying the population, and will the king be able to except Bulma and Trunks as family. Will Mr. Satan come up with a plan that will separate Gohan and Videl, or will he stick to just telling Videl not to see Gohan. In the next chapter the letter from Shin will be given to Goku. 


	28. A friend in need

I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
Chapter 28: A friend in need.  
  
"What are you looking at Brats," Vegeta shouted to Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Nothing," Gohan said as he finally stopped laughing.  
  
"Good," Both Vegeta and his father said in unison.  
  
"Hay Vegeta what's happening out there, I need a sparing partner," Goku said as he stepped out of the room.  
  
"I'll spar with you dad," Gohan said as he walked up to him.  
  
"Wait your known as Goku, correct," the king asked Goku.  
  
"Yeah," Goku said as he looked at the king of his people.  
  
"Then I have to given you this letter," the king said as he pulled out a letter and gave it to Goku. The letter read as follows.  
  
Dear Goku.  
  
Goku I'm sorry I can't be with you at the moment but I have a lot of work to do. I need you and your friends to stop an evil new force, Frieza did survive and has returned to his planet named Frieza planet 53. On this planet he has a lab, where he holds a machine which can splice DNA together, and he is all ready begun turning himself into an monster with incredible power, only you and your friends can stop him.  
  
I have brought the saiyans back to life to help you, the three that are all ready there, you must train them, you only have four months so use the room of time and spirit, wisely. The saiyans will give you a ride to the planet, and Good luck.  
  
Yours sincerely  
  
Shin.  
  
  
  
Goku scratched his head, and leaned over to Gohan.  
  
"What's this word mean," Goku asked, and Gohan looked at the letter.  
  
"Machine," Gohan stated.  
  
"Oh thanks, what's DNA," Goku asked, and Gohan sighed.  
  
"DNA is basically your genes," Gohan said as he tried to simplify it.  
  
"But I don't have jeans," Goku thought out loud, Gohan just sighed.  
  
"Not jeans that you wear, genes are what all your cells except red blood cells, contain which tells your body how to grow," Gohan sated as if nothing, but Goku still didn't understand.  
  
"What's a cell," Goku asked, and Gohan gave up.  
  
"Never mind Dad, never mind," Gohan said as he walked into the gravity room.  
  
"How can they be related," the king asked his son.  
  
"I don't know, I think he gets his brains form the human side," Vegeta whispered to his father, and he just nodded back.  
  
"Any way, Vegeta it looks like we have to start training tomorrow," Goku stated as he put the letter in his pocket.  
  
"Dad are you coming or not," Gohan shouted to his father.  
  
"All right you ready," Goku said as he leaped into the gravity room, and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Well Father, I think I should show you my family," Vegeta stated as he walked into the living room, and spotted Trunks and Goten playing a computer game.  
  
"Kakarot's brat," Vegeta shouted at Goten.  
  
"Hi Vegeta," Goten said as he smiled.  
  
"Go and get my mate," Vegeta ordered.  
  
"Ok," Goten ran out of the room, and to the lab. A few seconds later, Bulma walked in.  
  
"This had better be important Vegeta, or else," Bulma pointed to the couch.  
  
"Father, this is my mate," Vegeta said as he pointed to Bulma.  
  
"Her," was all the King could say.  
  
"You have a problem with that," Bulma screamed, and her voice began really high-pitched, and the king stepped back in fear, as did Vegeta, and Trunks stopped playing his game and back off slightly.  
  
"No, not at all," the king said.  
  
"Good," Bulma said as she stepped back and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Father this is my son, Trunks," Vegeta said as he pointed to a lavender haired boy smiling.  
  
"Trunks, who gave him that name," the king almost shouted.  
  
"I did," Bulma said with an evil glare.  
  
"I was just saying what a great name," the king said as he truned away from her.  
  
"Good," was all Bulma said.  
  
"She has a short temper doesn't she," the king whispered to his son. Vegeta just nodded, as did Trunks who heard what the king said.  
  
"But you should see Kakarot's mate," Vegeta whispered back.  
  
"Any way what are you doing here," Bulma asked the king.  
  
"The supreme Kai has given us a job, he wants us to transport Vegeta, and his companions to Frieza planet 53," the king said.  
  
"Where's your ship," Bulma's eyes lit up at the thought of an alien space ship.  
  
"It's in the middle of this city," the king began.  
  
"Well why don't you move it here, and I can just have a look inside," Bulma smiled.  
  
"Ok, but not mess with it, we need it in top condition other wise, we can't transport the prince and companions to the planet, if it's broken," the king said and Bulma nodded.  
  
"Sure any thing, I just want to see it," Bulma smiled. The King then pressed his scouter, and began speaking into it.  
  
"Send the ship to my position don't destroy the building just park it out side," the king said.  
  
"Yes sire, as you command," a voice said.  
  
"Oh my Kami, a real alien space ship, I'll be famous, well even more so," Bulma said as she stared into nothingness, and a teardrop appeared on the kings head.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the gravity room, Gohan and Goku were sparing, while Raditz was running around doing flips, and then stopped and said.  
  
"I think we should increase gravity level," He stated.  
  
"Ok, but now we have to push are self's, as we have an evil force on the way, and so I'm going to teach you all how to be super saiyans," Goku stated as he walked up to the gravity machine. He started to press some buttons and the gravity level went up to 70 times earth gravity, and Raditz, Bardock and Turles fell to the floor, and soon got up and began doing sit ups and then push ups, while Goku truned to Gohan.  
  
"Shall we continue," Gohan nodded, as Goku spoke. And the two began to spar again.  
  
"I can't believe we're going to become super saiyans, the most powerful beings in the universe," Turles said.  
  
"But please don't use that power to rule the universe or I might have to track you down and kill you," Goku joked.  
  
"I would never do a thing like that," Turles smiled.  
  
"Oh really, what was that tree of might thing about then," Goku laughed as he continued to spar with Gohan.  
  
"I meant to kill Frieza and living the rest of my life in peace," Turles smiled weakliy.  
  
"Any way Gohan I think you should stop going to school for a while to train," Goku began but was cut of by Chi chi.  
  
"Over my dead Body," Chi chi shouted from the door, and Videl was just watching the saiyans train.  
  
"But honey if he doesn't then there will be no school, and he will die, as he won't be strong enough to fight of the evil force, but if trains then he will come back go to school and get a degree and become a scholar," Goku knew what to say to get around Chi chi.  
  
"All right, but just so he can defeat this evil thing," Chi chi walked off fuming.  
  
"Whoa I can't believe mum allowed it," Gohan said.  
  
"Neither can I," Goku said.  
  
  
  
The next few months of training went well, Bardock can now become a super saiyan, level three, as can Turles and Vegeta. Raditz can become a super saiyan level two, as well as Goten and Trunks. Picollo has been training just as hard, and now can equal a super saiyan level two in battle. Buu hasn't been training but is just as strong as he ever was. All the team have gathered at the Capsule corp. every one was moving in to the ship and was getting ready to depart. The team was, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Bardock, Raditz, Vegeta, Trunks, Turles, Picollo, Buu, Tein, Yamcha, Krillen, Chaotzu and 18. When every one was ready the ship took off leaving the earth behind, and it was heading for Frieza planet 53. The trip was going to take a week there and a week back, this planet is far away from earth.  
  
  
  
"Well what should we do in the mean time," Yamcha asked Tein and Chaotzu, who were his roommates.  
  
"Train of course," Tein said as he started to walk out of his room, with Chaotzu following.  
  
"Oh but of course," Yamcha said as he followed his friends out side. Out side of their room was a massive corroder. A saiyan was walking past and Tein asked him.  
  
"Could you tell me where the training room is," the saiyan just pointed down a sigh above him, which read training rooms to your left, mess hall to your right.  
  
"Thanks," Tein smiled weakliy as he walked to his left, followed by Chaotzu and Yamcha.  
  
"You would think with three eyes you would have better sight," Yamcha laughed, and soon both Tein and Chaotzu joined in. They reached a door which had training room written on it, they opened it and spotted Gohan and Picollo fighting, Gohan was a super saiyan level two, and so it was about even. The training room was a big white room with just a regen tank in the corner.  
  
"Whoa they sure are something," Chaotzu said, and then truned to see Krillen walking up to them.  
  
"So Guys how about we spar a bit," Krillen asked.  
  
"Sure," Chaotzu said as he flew towards Krillen and the two began fighting.  
  
"Well how about you and me spar then," Tein asked Yamcha.  
  
"Ok," Yamcha jumped forward and the two started to fight. Goku and Vegeta were just sitting and watching the fight.  
  
"Vegeta, you know as much as I do, that we most likely won't come out of this fight alive," Goku began.  
  
"I know," Vegeta said, as fear crossed both their faces.  
  
"And so I have to teach you a technique we might need, the fusion dance," Goku stated.  
  
"What that stupid little dance, no way just fuse with your son," Vegeta began, but a tear grew in Goku's eye.  
  
"I have a feeling he won't survive," Goku said in an unusually tone.  
  
"Oh, just a feeling, or do you know for sure," Vegeta asked.  
  
"I can't say, the evil I'm feeling is stronger than us all, and so we might have to fuse," Goku began.  
  
"All right Kakarot teach me this dance," Vegeta knew Goku was right, the power he sensed was greater then Gohan was when he transformed into a super saiyan level three and an ozuro. The two got up and Goku started to perform the dance alone. And then both Vegeta and Goku did the dance.  
  
"Fusion," Goku and Vegeta said as their fingers touched. The became one, the being known as Gogeta. Gogeta then started to look at him self. And then started to transform into a super saiyan, and then further, and stopped at level three. Every one truned around and stared at the being, as it's power was incredible and the being just started to spar with if no one.  
  
"Kaio ken times twenty," the being shouted as he tried to go as far as his body would allow it. His power was increasing dramatically as he started to do the Kaio ken attack at higher levels, and he stopped at times 50, as his body could barely hold it. Soon the being split into Goku and Vegeta.  
  
"I have never felt such power cause though my veins, Kakarot," Vegeta said as he felt his body.  
  
"What a rush," Goku said as he fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh my Kami, we're unstoppable," Vegeta smirked.  
  
"You got that right," Goku smiled back.  
  
"Frieza won't stand a chance against us," Vegeta smiled, and Goku nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Will Gogeta be able to stop the new Frieza, what will the new Frieza look like. In the next Chapter the team arrives on Frieza planet 53 to meet the new Frieza. 


	29. The legend of the chimera

I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
Chapter 29: The legend of the chimera  
  
A sound was made from the computer, and the doctor got up.  
  
"What he's ready, a little early," the doctor went down the stairs and looked at the regen tank thing, which was full with a dark green liquid. He pressed a button on the wall and the tank started to empty and a being was in the middle. This being was completely white, had antenna like a namek, it also had a long tail with a few fins on the end and one on it's back. It had two bat like wings that stuck out of its back just below the neck, on either side of the spine. No lines on it's body over than the M which still lies on its forehead, completely smooth, and when it opened his eyes, they were completely black, and had a protected layer over it, and it opened his mouth to yawn, it had fangs much like a namek, to match the finger nails which were sharp like a namek. The being walked out of the tank and looked at its new body.  
  
"My lord how do you feel," the doctor asked.  
  
"I feel fantastic, my power has reached new heights, and I can feel energy there is a group coming here, Goku he has come to stop me," Frieza laughed as his new abitly which he gained from the human DNA was working just fine.  
  
"My lord, Could I take a DNA sample to monitor your condition, encase you start to mutate," the doctor said as he held up a gun like thing which had a empty test tube in the middle of it. Frieza nodded, and the doctor put the gun like thing to Frieza's neck and a second later he had a test tube full of blood. Frieza then left, and picked up a badge thing and pressed it against his chest.  
  
"If any thing happens just contact me with this," Frieza chucked a second badge to the doctor, who caught it, and nodded. Frieza left the lab and pressed a button on the wall, and the passage opened up and he walked out into the ladies room. He then walked out of there and headed out of the complex and flew to where the ship was going to land.  
  
"Soon you will feel my wrath Goku," Frieza started to laugh.  
  
  
  
"My lord were almost there, should we tell the group now," a saiyan wearing a blue and gold uniform not unlike Nappa's, asked the king Vegeta.  
  
"Yes get them all ready," the king said. And the saiyan with the blue and gold uniform left the room and headed down a long corroder to the training rooms, he knocked on it before he can in. Inside the all of the Z fighters stared at the saiyan. Goku was wearing his normal gi, as was Picollo, Goten, Gohan, Tein, Chaotzu, Yamcha, Krillen and Trunks  
  
, While Vegeta, Raditz, Turles and Bardock were wearing the saiyan uniforms, and Buu and 18 were wearing their normal clothes.  
  
"We're about to land, and so you had better get ready," He said before leaving.  
  
"Shin if there's any secret advice you would like to share with us, now would the time to tell us," Goku thought out loud.  
  
"Well shall we go," Gohan asked the rest of them, and they all nodded. The team walked out of the training room and headed towards the mess halls, which was close to the landing platform, which they were going to use to leave the ship. All their faces were covered with fear, as they sensed the power of the new Frieza. When the reached it, a load a saiyans were there standing to a attention, and were raising there arms and made a upside down V above their heads. Vegeta smiled.  
  
"What are they doing," Goku asked Vegeta.  
  
"They're giving us a honourable send off, which is reserved for only for special battles," Vegeta stated.  
  
"Well that's nice," Goku said. The ship landed on the planet with a small bump, and the room opened up, the floor lowered to the ground, and the Z fighters got off of it and walked forward. The ship took off and went into orbit, as the Z fighters watched. The Z fighter's truned around to see the new Frieza walking towards them, smiling.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the next dimension on a small planet Shin, was watch the events unfold, with Kabito.  
  
"And so the legend is true, the Chimera will arrive being born from technology and magic, he will meet with the 15 hero's who wish to save all," Shin said as he spoke the beginning of a legend.  
  
"Are they the 15, or is it others who are meant to do it," Kabito asked.  
  
"They are the 15, none could do better or even match them," Shin began.  
  
"But sir they're not even as strong as he is, and the humans won't make a difference," Kabito began.  
  
"Any one can make a difference, the humans will make a big difference, you shall see," Shin went back to watching the events. All the saiyans had transformed to their highest level, and Frieza had just begun laughing as he walked towards them. The humans, 18 and Picollo powered up as best the could and prepared for the beast.  
  
  
  
Back on earth a small witch had gone to the capsule corp. and the group inside leaned towards her as she got in.  
  
"Baba, can you show us what's happening though your crystal ball," Bulma asked as she, Videl, Chi chi, Ox king, Mr. Popo and Dende leaned forward towards the small witch.  
  
"I'll try, Crystal ball act as a mirror, and show us the fight with the chimera," the small witch began chanting, and soon a picture appeared in the crystal ball. The picture of a far away planet, a massive waste land, and 16 people standing in the middle of it, one against 15.  
  
"Look at, it's hideous," Chi chi screamed as she spotted Frieza standing and laughing at the other 15 people.  
  
"Oh no, if he's laughing that means that he is stronger than them," Videl stated.  
  
"It can't be," Dende said, as he remembered a legend.  
  
"What can't be," Bulma asked.  
  
"Never mind," Dende said as he watched the crystal ball.  
  
  
  
"Shall we get this started I have things to do planets to destroy," Frieza laughed.  
  
"Frieza your evil will end here," Goku said in a harsh voice that just didn't seem right.  
  
"You will pay for all living things you have ever destroyed," Gohan said as he entered Picollo's fighting pose.  
  
"You will know what it is to face a true saiyan warrior," Vegeta smirked as he entered a fighting pose. Frieza just laughed again.  
  
"Can you sense my power, bow to me now and I will spare you," Frieza looked at the 15 warriors.  
  
"We'll never bow to you," Bardock had a smirk on his face.  
  
"Ok then you will all die," Frieza, charged at Goku, only to meet Bardock, shooting a lighting type ki blast from both his hands. Frieza dodged it at the last second. Vegeta then powered up a big bang attack, as Goten and Trunks fused into Gotenks, followed by them turning super saiyan level three.  
  
"Dodge this Frieza," Vegeta let loose a massive blast form his hands, which missed Frieza by a millimetre.  
  
"What was that, I expected more from you," Frieza laughed, but soon stopped when some smashed both their hands on top of his head. Frieza stopped him self a quickly after wards and spotted Turles smirking.  
  
"Oh the monkeys have tactics now," Frieza laughed as he punched Turles away.  
  
"Special beam cannon fire," Picollo shouted as he let loose a beam of energy right towards Frieza having it blocked by one of the bat like wings.  
  
"Gohan lets merge," Goku said to his son, and Gohan nodded, But Frieza heard and shot a beam in between then and waved his finger threateningly at the two. And then he landed in between them and started to fight them both off with only a arm each.  
  
"Burning back kick," Gotenks shouted as he rammed his feet into Frieza's spine. Frieza fell to the ground and jumped up and kicked Gotenks in the jaw. Gotenks went flying off, as Goku and Gohan powered up a beam.  
  
"Kamehameha," the both said in unison, hitting Frieza in both sides. After the stopped and the cloud dissipated, Frieza stood there undamaged. He smirked and then kicked both Goku and Gohan away. He truned around to see a orange disk heading his way, it hit him in the chest, but shattered as it hit. Frieza truned to Krillen and laughed, only for the side of his face to meet with Raditz foot, Frieza had to step to his side because of the force, but he soon recovered, and so grabbed Raditz leg and chucked him away.  
  
"Is this the best you can do, then let the slaughter begin," Frieza laughed.  
  
  
  
Back on Shin's planet Kabito and Shin were still watching the fight.  
  
"And the 15 will face off against the evil chimera, hiding the fear which grows in their hearts," Shin stated form the legend.  
  
"My lord should we go and help," Kabito offered.  
  
"No," Shin said with a sad look on his face.  
  
"But sir, they can't match his power, they need all the help they can get," Kabito pointed out.  
  
"And the best thing we can do is watch, you know I'm right, I would rather be out there," Shin stated. Kabito nodded, as he agreed with his master. The watch Frieza start to us energy blast which people were having trouble dodging.  
  
  
  
On earth, the people at the capsule corp. were watching the same scene and hope started to fade.  
  
"What are we going to do, they can't beat him, if they have to keep dodging," Videl sighed.  
  
"Ha, Goku has never lost when every things on the line," Chi chi said.  
  
"But this is not a normal foe, this a being born from magic and technology," Dende stated.  
  
"And you think Goku is going to fail," Chi chi had anger in her eyes.  
  
"No, but he will die," Dende said as he watched.  
  
  
  
  
  
Is what Dende said true, will our hero die defending the universe, will Frieza defeat the hero's and destroy the universe. In the next Chapter, the slaughter begins. 


	30. Where do all the hero's go

I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
Chapter 30: Where do all the hero's go  
  
  
  
"Having trouble," Frieza laughed as he continued to fire ki blasts at people. And he hit some one, he caught Krillen in the leg, and the small man fell to the floor in pain. And Frieza walked towards him, picked him up by the throat and laughed.  
  
"Once again, you'll die by my hand," Frieza was laughing a bit too hard, and failed to notice Goku flying at his back, and punching him in the back of the head. Frieza dropped Krillen and truned around to meet Goku.  
  
"Oh well you'll die instead," Frieza smirked but some one hit him the back with a weak ki blast, strong enough to knock him forward but not enough to hurt him. Frieza truned to see Krillen laughing.  
  
"For such an all powerful being, you sure are weak," Krillen just smiled as he said this, and Frieza, laughed.  
  
"Famous last words," Frieza was about to let loose a massive blast form his fingertip, but Bardock kicked Frieza in the face.  
  
"Leave him alone," Bardock said as he entered a fighting pose.  
  
"Monkeys how dare you strike me," Frieza smacked Bardock away, only to have Buu fly towards him. Frieza spotted Buu and kicked him away, and Gotenks then appeared from nowhere and grabbed Frieza's head and chucked him away. He stopped hi self, and some one grabbed his tail, it was Turles.  
  
"Let go of my tail you stupid monkey," Frieza glared at Turles, as Vegeta head butted Frieza. Frieza then truned around, sending Turles flying off his tail, hitting Vegeta, and the two went flying off.  
  
"Solar flare," Tein shouted as he jumped right in front of Frieza, blinding the tyrant.  
  
"You freak, when I get my sight back I'm going to kill you," Frieza shouted. Raditz took his chance and jumped in front of Frieza and let loose a massive beam to his face. No damage was made, and Frieza grabbed the stunned saiyan by the neck and the top of his head, he then ripped the two apart, blood went every were, as Raditz long golden hair truned back to black. Frieza started to move his arms about to find his next victim. His sight returned and spotted a small white midget fly at him.  
  
"Is this the best you can do," Frieza laughed, and stopped as Goku and Gohan rammed their shoulders into his spine. Frieza went flying over the small emperor, and grabbed him in mid flight. Frieza powered up a ball of ki, which killed the small emperor at once, and then the chucked it at Goku, who deflected it.  
  
"Chaotzu," Tein screamed as he charged Frieza. Frieza just kicked him away, Tein flew to the floor a few miles away, and just lied there. Frieza smirked three down twelve to go. Picollo appeared from nowhere and shoved his elbow right into the back of Frieza's neck. Frieza fell to the floor and wrapped his tail around the nameks leg, and chucked him away. Frieza jumped up and watched as the twelve regrouped in front of him.  
  
"You're missing a few," Frieza laughed. Every one then charged at him, he stared to block every blow the group tried to do, but soon they became too much, and broke his defence and the all kicked him in the gut, sending him to the floor. As Frieza reached the floor be pushed him self back up and on the way he grabbed Yamcha by the neck and broke it in half, he then dropped the body to the floor. He laughed at the look the group gave him, and then he charged at them and knocked, both Buu and Picollo away from the group. He took a chance and charged towards Krillen. He reached him, and grabbed his head, and started to squeeze his head.  
  
"Will shortie, its time to say goodbye," Frieza smirked and crushed Krillen's head, letting the body fall to the ground.  
  
"Nooooo," 18 Screamed as she charged towards Frieza. Frieza put his hand in front of his face and let loose a ki blast which blow 18 into tiny pieces. Frieza looked back at the group but notice only Goku staring at him, and Turles kicked him in the side of his face, sending Frieza straight towards Gohan, who punched him to Vegeta, who chucked him by the tail towards Goku, who smashed Frieza to the floor. Frieza landed with a massive thud he laid there for awhile, before he leaped back up to the group.  
  
"Good tactics, but it won't work again," Frieza laughed as Buu and Picollo rejoined the group. Goku, Gohan and Bardock charged Frieza while Turles, Gotenks and Picollo flew around him and attacked from the rear. Vegeta and Buu started to charge up a massive ball of energy above their heads. Frieza was having trouble fighting the six combatants, three on each size, but he was holding his ground. Then you all grabbed a hold of his limbs, leaving only one wing alone. Buu charged forward and grabbed the other wing, and Vegeta smirked as he held the ball by him self.  
  
"Oh no," Frieza said as they all pulled his limps behind him, and Vegeta then chucked the ball at Frieza. It hit dead on, and the people let go of his limbs just in time so Frieza was carried away by the ball, and when it hit the ground it exploded.  
  
"Now that was a great plan Vegeta," Goku said as he gave a thumbs up to Vegeta.  
  
"It was great plan, but it wasn't good enough," Frieza said as he appeared by the group. He was brunt down his left side, and half of his left wing. He glared at Vegeta, and then at Goku, he the flew slowly towards Goku.  
  
"Leave my son alone," Bardock said as he flew in between them.  
  
"Get out of my way before I kill you," Frieza glared at Bardock, but Bardock didn't move. Frieza powered up a beam in his hand and grabbed Bardock's long golden hair, and blasted the lower half of Bardock's body, and the top half fell to the ground, Goku followed it, and landed beside it.  
  
"Dad speak to me," Goku shouted as he watched his father open his eyes.  
  
"Goku, get him for me," Bardock said as he grabbed his son's hand.  
  
"You called me Goku," Goku smiled as tears exited his eyes.  
  
"I know," Bardock said as he smiled, and then his hair returned to normal and went limp. Goku flew back up to see Vegeta, Gohan and Turles trying to fend of Frieza.  
  
"Super Kaio ken times 100," Goku shouted as his body was covered by a red aura, he then flew at Frieza. Frieza truned around in time to see Goku ramming his knee into his face, Frieza went flying and hit the ground, and didn't move for a while. Goku stopped his kaio ken attack, and truned to Vegeta, and they both nodded, then moved close to each other and did a dance. The touched their fingers as they said, "Fusion," and Gogeta appeared and went straight to super saiyan level three. Frieza flew up to see Gogeta, and he laughed.  
  
"Just because you fused doesn't mean you've won," Frieza said, as he disappeared, and reappeared behind Turles, he grabbed him by the legs, and split them, breaking them and his pelvis.  
  
"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," Turles screamed as Frieza then let loose a blast from his hands destroying what's left of Turles. Gohan, then stepped back in fear as Frieza looked at him and pointed to him.  
  
"Kinezo discs," Frieza said as he made two discs and chucked them at Gohan. Gohan barley dodged them, but they were meant for some one else. Gotenks spotted the two discs, and started to dodge but he defused, and Trunks and Goten were cut in half by the discs, right down the middle. The two half's, separated and fell to the earth, as Gogeta watched in horror, his children had been killed.  
  
"Super kaio ken times 40," Gogeta screamed as he lunged at Frieza and the two encaged in fighting, each matching each other's moves. Frieza flew away and landed by Buu, and blasted his body away with out even looking. Frieza smirked as Gogeta's anger grew and, he charged at him and started to fight again.  
  
"Picollo, look at them go," Gohan said to Picollo, who had just flew up to him.  
  
"It's incredible," Picollo said.  
  
"Super kaio ken times 50," Gogeta screamed, as power poured from nowhere right into him. He then started to dominate the fight, he kept block Frieza's punches and kicks and then countering them with ease. Frieza flew back after awhile, he was running low now, his power was dropping fast. He headed for Gohan and Picollo.  
  
"If I can't win then at least you will know my wrath," Frieza laughed as he shot a massive beam from his hands to the two fighters. Picollo flew and knocked Gohan out of the way, taking the blast head on and was vaporised, while Gohan then charged at Frieza full of rage, and he met Frieza's fist, the force of the blow snapped Gohan's neck like a twig and broke the left side of his face sending broken pieces of bone flying though the other side, Gohan was dead before he reached the ground. Gogeta snapped, his family and friends, even his foes had been killed in front of his eyes, he looked at Frieza with a stern face and just powered up as he screamed words, which appeared, in his mind.  
  
"Kaio ken times 60," Gogeta's body was starting to give, he was pushing too much power into himself. He charged at Frieza and started to fight him. Frieza though a punch at Gogeta but missed as the fused being flew behind Frieza and kicked him in the back. Every punch was breaking a bone, soon Frieza had trouble straightening him self. Frieza fell to the ground, and got up again. And he and Gogeta began again. They continued to fight, Frieza getting the beating of a live time, blow after blow, brushing the tyrant even more. Frieza had blood dripping from his mouth, as his arm hanged from his body loosely and his other wing had been snapped off, his body no longer white, is it was purple from either a cut or a brush, and the fin on his back had been snapped in half. Gogeta was about to strike again, but his body started to shake, and rip. Gogeta fell to the ground in pain, as he had used up his life force just to hold on to the Kaio ken's power boost. Gogeta then split in two, and Goku and Vegeta lied on the ground as they slowly died. Frieza laughed as he walked off, he had nothing left, and he was heading for the lab to be healed. He just laughed as he had final beaten Goku, even if it was just by a hair, still he won. Now as his only obstacle had been destroyed, and now for the universe to fall down to it's new ruler. Then he felt a power, he truned around to see Tein standing up. Tein was also brushed and had a nasty cut on his chest, he put his arms in front of his face and screamed, "tri-beam,"  
  
"Noooooooooooo," Frieza screamed as the invisible ki blast hit, destroying all trace of the chimera and continued on and destroyed the lab. Tein fell to the floor as he too used up too much power, and he smiled, and began laughing, Goku and Vegeta soon joined in as they waited to die. It didn't matter that they were dying, they had saved the universe, even at the cost of their lives, and they thought it was worth it.  
  
  
  
On Shin's planet he and Kabito watched the fight end.  
  
"And 15 will be slaughtered until there is only 3, and two become one, and will almost kill the beast but they will kill them self's in the process, and the forgotten one will raise and use every thing he has to destroy beast, and he will, but his price will be just as high. The 15 will fight and die to save all, but none will know," Shin said as he walked towards Kabito. He grabbed a hold and the disappeared, and reappeared at king Yamma's desk waiting for the hero's to arrive. Farther down the line of souls Tein, and Goku were talking, as Vegeta just tried to stare down it.  
  
"And so you see, I finally got up to see Frieza walking off with almost no power, but I was full of some much rage that I used up all my energy to kill him, and I also hit the lab in the distance, my mistake," Tein said.  
  
"I thought you were a goner, but I should have known better, it takes a lot to kill you, as you normally do it any way," Goku laughed and Tein joined in.  
  
"Will you two shout up, I'm trying to spot Frieza, there he is," Vegeta was looking over a long line of alien creatures wearing lab coats, all from different spices and in front of them was Frieza, he was back to normal, no wings or fins.  
  
"Hay Frieza enjoying your self," Vegeta shouted to the tyrant.  
  
"Shut up monkey," Frieza truned around as he shouted, he had no M on his fore head.  
  
"Is there a problem," Vegeta smirked, as Frieza scowled at him, and truned away. He then started to laugh, and Tein and Goku just stared at him, Vegeta then fell to the floor with laughter.  
  
"Psycho," Tein said and Goku nodded. Vegeta soon stopped and got up, and followed as the line started to move again. Soon Vegeta was next, and before he went in he heard Goku say, "Good luck," Vegeta smiled as he walked in side of the palace, he reached the desk and spotted Bardock, Turles, Raditz, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Yamcha, Buu, Picollo, Chaotzu, Shin, Kabito, Krillen and 18, with halos on except Shin and Kabito just standing there.  
  
"Vegeta, you are the cause off many deaths but, you gave your life to save many more, and your no longer the same man you once were, and so you are granted access to haven, and your past sins forgiven," King Yamma said as he stamped a page of his book, with a big stamp which said invalid. Vegeta walked over to the group as he smiled as shock covered his face.  
  
"I knew you would get in Dad," Trunks smiled as he hugged his father's leg, and Vegeta hugged him back. Goku then walked in and waved to King Yamma who waved back, and just said, "Haven," Goku walked over to the group and smiled. Then Tein walked in and every one gasped, excluding Goku, Vegeta, Shin and Kabito. King Yamma smiled and said, "Haven," Tein walked over to the group smiled and waving to Chaotzu.  
  
"Well you have all done well, you have saved the universe from Frieza and you are all going to the Grand Kai's planet for a while at least, because I sure Dende and Mr. Popo will gather the dragonballs in no time," Shin smiled. The group walked out of the back down and got on the higher plane, and headed to the grand Kai's planet, it more fun then teleporting direct.  
  
  
  
On earth every one was in tears, except Baba, Dende and Mr. Popo.  
  
"Well we must get going, and wait for the dragonballs to recharge," Dende said as he left followed by Mr. Popo.  
  
"I can't believe he died," Videl was in floods of tears, as was Chi chi and Bulma.  
  
"My boys there gone, how will I go on," Chi chi screamed as tears poured down her cheeks.  
  
"You can live here until they come back," Bulma said as she finally stopped crying.  
  
"Thanks Bulma," Chi chi said.  
  
"Well I must be going now," Baba said as she left. Videl waved good-bye to Bulma and Chi chi as she got up and left, she was broken hearted. Gohan was gone, how long will she have to wait until she can see that smile again, now long until she can fight a long side him, against criminals. She walked home, and when she arrived Mr. Satan walked up to her.  
  
"Where were you today," Mr. Satan glared at his daughter.  
  
"I was watching a battle which would dictate the fate of the universe," Videl said, as more tears appeared in her eyes.  
  
"What," Mr. Satan was shocked at hearing this.  
  
"Nothing," Videl had to cover her eyes as she walked up stairs to her room, and she fell on the bed, and started to cry again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Frieza's gone, and has received judgement at the hands of King Yamma, but the victory was a hallow one. In the next chapter Months have pasted, and Videl enters the world tournament and meets up with a strange fighter, who is stronger than her. 


	31. The question before you

I don't own Dragonball Z. It has been seven months since chapter 30, by the way.  
  
Chapter 31: The question before you  
  
  
  
"Videl is the winner," The announcer screamed into his microphone. Videl just left the ring, as her fans screamed with excitement, she headed down the corroder to the waiting room. She leaned against the wall, and sighed. She had easily made her way to the semi-finals, as she was the strongest person in the world, as the Z fighters died all the months ago. How she got though the last months with out Gohan, she never knew, at school there was normally an empty seat by her, where her friend once sat, no Gohan was more than a friend, she never did tell him her true feelings. She had become so silent now, her friends had trouble speaking with her, and when they asked about Gohan, she would end the conversation, normally by stating she needed the toilet. Her friends had come to the tournament and where in the front row cheering her on, and were the ones who screamed the loudest when she won. It was them that suggested the tournament, she didn't need to fight in it, and she knew she would win, as the strongest fighter other than her self, that would enter would probably by her father. And with all the ki training she had done, her power dwarfed that of her fathers. Every fight lasted about a few seconds, in which Videl would knock the people out of the ring with one hand. She stared up to spot the next fighters who would fight, one was a boxer, with blue shorts, and orange gloves. While the other was a man in black gi, black sacks on his feet, a black cape that covered his arms, and a black balaclava, his name was the dark shadow, this made Videl laugh. If he won, she would have to fight him in the finals, she sighed, all the fighters here were just publicity seekers. The last true fighter died, months ago, and all the others were fools who actually believe her fathers lies. That still made her cry, Gohan had died, and no one will remember him, and the sacrifice he gave for the world, no the universe, he went into a battle he had no chance of winning, and died by having his head smashed in, he didn't even have a chance. The dark shadow walked out of the corroder again and leaned against the wall, and waited not looking at any thing except the floor in front of him. Videl smiled, maybe he's a really fighter after all, a true warrior who knows a few good techniques, maybe even ki manipulation. No, only a few people know how to do that, I'm one of the last.  
  
"Will the dark shadow, and miss Videl please come this way," a monk said as he walked to the corridor, the dark shadow and Videl followed. As she walked down the corridor she spotted how the dark shadow was looking at her, but quickly truned away when he spotted her gaze. They reached the ring and walked up on to it, and waited for the announcer to say go.  
  
"All right people we have Videl, the daughter of Mr. Satan the man who saved us from cell, and the dark shadow," the announcer screamed into his microphone, as Videl and the dark shadow started to stretch. The dark shadow then did the splits, Videl only knew a few men who could to that.  
  
"All right the winner of this fight will be crowned the world champion of martial arts, and be up they with the greats such as Son Goku, Mr. Satan and the Golden fighter," the announcer began his speech.  
  
"Just start the fight all ready," Videl shouted, at the announcer.  
  
"Oh yeah of course," the announcer was hurt as he spoke, "Begin,"  
  
Videl charged at the dark shadow, and started to throw punches, which the dark shadow dodged with ease. Videl jumped back, and started to power up, the dark shadow just looked at her, and smiled you couldn't see it, but you knew it was there. Videl smirked, and ran towards the dark shadow again, and kicked him to the face. The dark shadow stepped back slightly and grabbed Videl's legs and spun around, and chucked her back the way she came.  
  
  
  
Chi chi and Bulma were watching the fight, and were shocked that some one could actually match Videl in strength, as the dragon had not be used yet.  
  
"Would you look at them go, this dark shadow is keeping up with her with little trouble," Chi chi stated as she watched, Videl and the dark shadow were exchanging blows.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't think any one could do that now," Bulma watched as Videl chucked the dark shadow over her shoulder only for him to leap up of the floor as he landed.  
  
"This good," Olong said as he started to eat crisps.  
  
"I haven't seen a fight like this in ages," master Roshie said as he looked at Videl drooling.  
  
  
  
Videl started to enter a fighting pose similar to Gohan's and smirked.  
  
"This is great, he's so strong, but I bet he doesn't know about the Kamehameha," Videl thought as she, and the dark shadow were on opposite sides of the ring.  
  
"Kamehameha," Videl shouted as she let loose a blue blast of energy from her hands.  
  
"Kamehameha," The dark shadow said, in a soft, familiar tone, as he mimicked Videl. The two beams hit in the middle of the ring, and they started to try and out do the other.  
  
"How could you know the Kamehameha," Videl shouted as she poured more energy into her beam. The dark shadow said nothing as he copied Videl, by putting more energy into his beam, and soon stalemate was made, as the beam would not move and inch.  
  
"Ok, time for something drastic," Videl smirked as she stopped her beam and leaped to the side, and charged down the ring, jumped up and kicked the dark shadow in the face. His beam was also stopped, as he fell back, he almost touched the ground, out of the ring but he stopped him self in middle air. He floated back to the ring, and started to feel his face.  
  
"How can you fly," Videl shouted, in shocked. The dark shadow just said nothing as he entered a fighting pose, and Videl soon followed suit. They stared each other down, and Videl broke the silence by charging forward and the two started to exchange blows again. The dark shadow hit Videl in the shoulder sending her back wards, and then she had a brilliant idea.  
  
"How could you hit me," She said as she covered her shoulder with her hand.  
  
"I didn't mean to… wait a minute this is a fighting tournament what did you think was going to happen," the dark shadow said in his soft tone again. Videl smirked as she jumped at the dark shadow and kicked him in the chest knocked him to the floor. He leaped back up and said.  
  
"Clever girl," the dark shadow entered a fighting pose that was familiar to Videl some how. Videl smirked as she raised her hands above her head.  
  
"You can match the Kamehameha, but how about this," Videl made a blue energy disc in each hand, and then chucked them at the dark shadow shouting, "Satan's disc,"  
  
The disc chased the dark shadow, but he was too quick, and truned around in mid air and destroyed the discs with beam from each hand.  
  
"How, my attack was perfect," Videl cursed, she had spent two months making that move, and a week on the name.  
  
  
  
"Master Roshie how is it possible that he knew the Kamehameha," Chi chi asked.  
  
"I don't now I have only taught four people, and they were, son Gohan Sr., Goku, Yamcha and Krillen," Master Roshie said as he rupped his chin to work out the mystery.  
  
"Then how does he know the technique," Bulma asked no one.  
  
"Well I taught him," some one said from behind them. The group truned around and smiled with joy.  
  
  
  
"Your very good, but I have only begun to fight," Videl stated as the dark shadow just stood there looking at her. Videl charged forward, and was about to strike, but the dark shadow slipped on his cape, and fell out of the ring, right on his head.  
  
"Damn cape," he shouted as he got up.  
  
"Well that was a little anti-climatic," Videl said as a teardrop appeared on her head.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen the two titans have clashed, and have prove they are equal, but one slipped on his cape, and so Videl Satan is the new martial arts champion of the world," the announcer screamed as the dark shadow walked over to Videl and put his hand forward, in order to shake hands, Videl shock hands with the dark shadow.  
  
"That's what we like to see, good sportsmanship," the announcer screamed into his microphone.  
  
"Good fight, but next time you should lose the cape," Videl stated as she pulled her hand back and used it to point towards his cape, and the dark shadow nodded.  
  
"As the golden fighter is not here, but he did return the belt, I will present the belt to miss Videl," the announcer screamed into the microphone as a monk walked up to him holding a belt above his head. The monk gave the belt to the announcer, who then gave it to Videl. She smiled, as she put the belt on.  
  
"Will all semi-finalist, and finalists please follow this monk," the announcer said as two people walked out of the corridor followed by a monk. The monk then walked down a different corridor as Videl, the dark shadow and the two people followed. They reached the end of it and there was a room with a table in the middle which had four bags of Zeni, and after to was divided, so Videl got 10 million Zeni, the dark shadow 5 Million and the two guys got 2 million Zeni. Videl was about to leave but the dark shadow stopped her.  
  
"What is it," Videl asked, as the other guys and the monk left.  
  
"I have some thing to give you," the dark shadow said in his familiar soft tone.  
  
"What do you have for me," Videl asked, getting annoyed now. The dark shadow bent down on one knee, and took off his balaclava, and there was Gohan staring up at her.  
  
"Gohan is that you," Videl smiled with joy, as Gohan nodded. He pulled a box out, and opened it showing a gold ring, with a diamond on the top and then he said, "Videl will you marry me,"  
  
  
  
  
  
The dark shadow was really Gohan, who could have seen that coming, and will Videl say yes. In the next chapter, the answer is given. 


	32. And the answer is

I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
Chapter 32: And the answer is.  
  
Videl stood there just looking into the diamond on the ring, and thought about the name Son Videl. Gohan continued to kneel down on one knee and stare up at Videl smiling. She smiled back as she nodded.  
  
"Yes I will Gohan," Videl smiled as Gohan's smiled became even wider, if that was possible. He got up, and put the ring on Videl's ring finger, and they kissed for what seamed like eternity, but it was only two minutes. Afterwards they both looked at the diamond ring.  
  
"It's beautiful Gohan where did you get it, and how come your back from the dead again," Videl asked as she stared into the diamond.  
  
"I was wished back a week ago with every one else, that took up two wishes, and the ring I bought from town a few days back," Gohan smiled widely he could not believe his dream had come true.  
  
  
  
He still could not believe it a month later at the wedding. They had chosen to do it out side of the Son household, and the reception was being held in a blue and yellow striped marquee on the other side of the house. The alter was in front of the front door, and of course there were the two isles of benches, all matching. Gohan stood in front of the alter with a priest and his best man, Picollo. Gohan was wearing a tuxedo with a hole in the back of his pants for the tail, Picolo was also wearing a tuxedo, which looked strange on him. Gohan looked at the groom's isle, which had only twelve humans sitting there the others, were made up of either alien creatures, half aliens, supreme rulers of the universe or their helpers, who for the love of Kami found tuxedos to wear. He could not believe that Shin and Kabito had truned up for the wedding, but it was nice to see them here. King Kai had been given one day just to come to the wedding, as was Bubbles and Gregory. Bardock, Raditz and Turles were here as well, Bardock gave his grandson a reassuring smile, while Raditz just nodded at Gohan. Vegeta was sitting by Bulma and Trunks near the front of the isle just behind Goku, Chi chi and Goten. Tein and Chaotzu were waving to Gohan from their seats and Lunch soon joined in. Yamcha was sitting next to King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory, and behind them was Krillen, 18 and their little girl called Maron, and behind them was Shin, Kabito and the sole surviving Grand Kai. Buu was waving wildly to Gohan as he sat next to Dende and Mr. Popo who were waving slightly and smiled. Behind them was Mr. And Mrs. Briefs with Baba, (they don't have first names do they) and at the back there was Master Roshie, Olong and Puar, the bride's isle was filled with normal humans and so they looked out of place next to the groom's. Gohan started to straighten his shirt as he sweated cobs, Picollo put a hand on Gohan's shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Gohan, it'll be fine," Picollo smiled as Gohan nodded and smiled nervously back. Then music started to play, it was here comes the bride, Gohan truned down the isle and spotted Mr. Satan wearing a tuxedo (How they convinced him to come, he did not know) and holding the arm of Videl who was wearing a long white sleeveless dress, which went back a few feet and a vial over her face. Mr. Satan walked down the isle with Videl, in tune with the music, and soon arrived at the alter Videl smiled though the vial and the two stood in front of the alter and the priest began speaking.  
  
  
  
After a while the priest reached the asked Videl a question.  
  
"Videl Satan do you take Son Gohan as you're lawfully wedded husband,"  
  
"I do," Videl smiled as she said this.  
  
"And do you Son Gohan take Videl Satan as you're lawfully wedded wife," The priest asked Gohan.  
  
"I do," Gohan said as he too smiled.  
  
"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," the priest said, and Gohan lifted Videl's vial and placed in behind her head and the two then kissed. Chi chi and Bulma were crying there eyes out say how beautiful it was, 18 soon joined in, and so did Kabito.  
  
"Weddings just get to me," he stated as he took a hanky out of his pocket, and Shin just stared at him as a teardrop appeared on his head. Gohan and Videl then walked down the isle and headed for a man with a camera, and so every one followed.  
  
"All right people, were going for a group picture here and so tall ones at the back shorter people to the front, and the couple in the middle, towards the front," the man with the camera stated, he must be the photographer. After a while all the tall people like Picollo and Kabito went to the back while people like Vegeta and Shin headed for the front. And a flash of the camera later, the photographer spoke again.  
  
"Ok only family now please," he stated as every one other than, Gohan Videl, Goku, Goten, Chi chi, Raditz, Bardock and Mr. Satan walked out of the way of the photograph. And the family stood still next to each other smiling, as another flash appeared from the camera.  
  
"Ok now for the Bride and Groom," the photographer said. Gohan and Videl were left in front of the camera, as a flash appeared from the camera yet again. Everyone smiled as they headed for the marquee for the reception. Gohan and Videl walked inside to see a load of tables for people to sit at and on the outer edge there was a massive table covered in food, the saiyans would soon change that. At one side there was the main table were there was two seats in the middle for the bride and groom, and of course others either side, every one looked at the seating guide which happened to be on a wooden stand by the entrance. Table one(The main table) had Gohan, Videl, Goku, Chi chi, Mr. Satan and Picollo. Table two had Shin, Kabito, Miss. Johnson, Mr. and Mrs. Haymay and Baba. Table three had, Bardock, Raditz, Turles, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, Sharpner, Erasa and Mr. Robison. Table four had, Vegeta, Bulma, Tein, Chaotzu, Lunch, Miss. Denials, Mr. Kim, Miss. Killen, Paur and Yamcha. Table Five had, Dende, Mr. Popo, King Kai, the Grand Kai, Gregory, Olong, Miss. Hartmer, Mr. Johns Krillen, 18 and Master Roshie. Table six had, Goten, Trunks, Maron, Buu, Bubbles. Every one sat down and looked on towards the main table, and Goku, who sat next to Picollo elbowed the namek in the gut. Picollo nodded as he got up to do his speech.  
  
"When I look at Gohan I see the five year old boy, who after a few months of my training truned to me his tormenter and asked would you like to come to my birthday party," Picollo stopped as a few people laughed, namely Vegeta, Turles and Raditz.  
  
"He always brought out the best qualities from some one, he truned me Picollo the demon king into a friend," Once again Vegeta, Turles and Raditz burst out with laughter.  
  
"Anyway, when Gohan came to me and said he was getting married to Videl, and wanted me to be his best man, I was shocked, me the best man, but when Gohan explained that I was his best and first friend, so he could think of no other this warmed by heart," Picollo glared at Vegeta who started to hold his stomach as the laughter now pained him.  
  
"And Videl who has brought Gohan so much joy, is a good fighter which suits Gohan," Picollo said as he sat down again.  
  
"Whoa, were did that come from Picollo, it was so heart warming," Goku said as he stared at the namek.  
  
"Dende helped me slightly," Picollo said as his green cheeks truned bright purple, (Well nameks have purple blood, and so when they blush it must be purple not red like humans) and started to drink his water while every one else began talking and going up to the buffet table for food.  
  
  
  
On table two Shin had begun to socialise with Miss. Johnson.  
  
"What do you do for a living then," Shin asked a lady in her mid 60's with short grey hair stuffed under a massive hat, and she was wearing a black dress with a white stripe on the top and bottom.  
  
"Well I'm Mr. Satan's accountant, and what do you do for a living," the lady asked.  
  
"I'm the supreme Kai, which means I watch over the universe and other such stuff," Shin began.  
  
"What the hell," the lady almost shouted in shock.  
  
"Did I say some thing wrong," Shin asked a little confused.  
  
"Shin were not meant to talk about that," Kabito said as he elbowed Shin in the side.  
  
"Sorry I meant I'm a fashion designer," Shin said the first job, which popped into his head.  
  
"Fashion designer," Kabito said as he raised an eyebrow at Shin.  
  
"Yeah fashion designer," Shin scowled at Kabito.  
  
"Really what sort of clothes do you normally do," the lady asked, while Shin tried to think quickly.  
  
"Shoes, I normally stick to shoes and shoe related accessories," Shin smiled nervously.  
  
"Really because I have trouble with shoes finding shoe which match my dresses," the lady smiled with joy.  
  
"Of course you do," Shin sighed, why did he say fashion designer.  
  
  
  
Over at table six, Goten and Trunks were stuffing their faces while Buu was making faces at Maron making her laugh. He could a lot of funny faces due to the fact his body was more like bubble gum then flesh, he could easily turn his face inside out just for a laugh.  
  
"You funny," Maron said as she giggled.  
  
"Seen better," Trunks sneered at Buu. Buu truned around and used his hand to pull his top lip up over his head and then stuck his tongue out at Trunks, he couldn't help but laugh, followed by Goten.  
  
  
  
Table three which housed three saiyans was just as lively.  
  
"So why do you two look just like Gohan's dad," Sharpner asked as he watch Bardock and Turles stuff their faces with food.  
  
"Well I'm Gohan's grand father," Bardock stated as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"We just look the same," Turles said, he had been threatened by Chi chi to behave him self other wise the frying pan would make an appearance.  
  
"And who's the guy with the long hair," Erasa asked as she stared at Raditz.  
  
"I'm Gohan's uncle, my names Raditz," Raditz smiled as best he could, the frying pan was too great a foe for any saiyan.  
  
"Hi I'm Erasa," She smiled and Raditz just sighed how long would he have to put up this show.  
  
"There just like Vegeta," Mr. Brief laughed as he talked to his wife.  
  
"Yeah but at there not nearly as cute," Mrs. Brief said to her self.  
  
  
  
Hours later Gohan and Videl got up and walked out of the marquee waving goodbye to the guest and when they left Gohan pulled out a capsule and pressed the button on top and chucked to the floor and a big puff later there was a two setter hover jet with just married written on the back and a trail of cans as well. Gohan opened the door for Videl, and helped her with her dress, and then closed the door and he walked to the other side waved goodbye to everyone again, and then got in, he started up the jet and a few seconds later it took flight, and the two started heading south, towards the island resort they would send their honeymoon there.  
  
  
  
  
  
The end for now. 


	33. Continued

Continued.  
  
  
  
When a saiyan-man goes to school is finished, but the sequel called Dark returns has now begun. This new fanfic is bases nine years after when a saiyan-man goes to school as you can imagine a lot of things will have changed. The story starts with Gohan and Videl having to leave town for a week and Goten is house sitting their apartment form them. 


End file.
